Do diabła z nienawiścią
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Autor oryginału pragnie pozostać anonimowy.  Ostrzeżenie: slash HP/DM, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, konwencja strumienia świadomości.  Zbetowane przez Liberi.
1. Chapter 1

**DO DIABŁA Z NIENAWIŚCIĄ**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Draco był wściekły. Był wręcz wkurzony na całego. I to do tego stopnia, że zaczął nawet zastanawiać się nad odwołaniem tradycyjnej wtorkowej kolacji z Blaise'em, bo gdy Draco cierpiał na tego rodzaju nastrój, to Zabini zwykł albo przybierać minę zatytułowaną „Draco Malfoy jest popierdolonym szaleńcem i niech ktoś mi powie, czemu ciągle jestem jego przyjacielem", albo uderzać w filozoficzny ton, nic tylko luz, blues i medytacja, słowem chodzący zen, jakby Draco był dla niego jakąś cholerną drogą krzyżową, próbą, która, kiedyś tam, zakończy się jakimś zbawiennym oświeceniem. Po dwunastu latach przyjaźni, wojnie i trzech małżeństwach (wszystkie Zabiniego), Draco uważał, że poproszenie Blaise'a o rozszerzenie repertuaru reakcji na jego humory nie byłoby zbyt wygórowanym żądaniem.  
Kilka razy kopnął biurko, z paradoksalną satysfakcją konstatując, że zrujnował właśnie kolejną parę mokasynów za sześćset funtów. To był następny problem, który doprowadzał go do białej gorączki, a fakt, że nikt inny nie zdawał się nim przejmować, nie przestawał stanowić dla niego zagadki. Dlaczego czarodzieje nie potrafili robić porządnych butów? Pewnej pociechy dostarczał mu fakt, że jeśli dręczyłby go naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zły humor, zawsze mógł wybrać się do mugolskiej części Londynu, uzbrojony po zęby w pozę pełną wyższości i pogardy. Pansy miała ostatnio czelność wytknąć mu, że drażnienie mugolskich sprzedawców nosiło wyraźne znamiona dziecinnego zachowania, co Draco zbił kontrargumentem, że ci zawsze traktowali go jak gumochłonie gówno, wyczuwając, że coś było z nim nie tak. Draco nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy niż w chwilach, gdy jego niedojrzałe zachowanie znajdowało jakieś usprawiedliwienie. Ostatnim razem, gdy odwiedził sklep Bruno Magli*, jakiś dureń stojący za ladą ośmielił się go zapytać, czy jest Amerykaninem. Jedno dyskretne machnięcie różdżką i idiota już ani razu w tym stuleciu nie będzie mógł liczyć na erekcję. Amerykanin! Draco nie poczułby się bardziej obrażony, gdyby ktoś nazwał go, powiedzmy, Puchonem.  
Wyczarował Tempusa. Cholera, nie było czasu na drażnienie mugolskich sprzedawców. Co rozwścieczyło go jeszcze bardziej, gdyż był teraz zmuszony iść na kolację do jednej z najlepszych londyńskich restauracji w butach z poobijanymi czubkami. W dodatku tym razem to na niego przypadała kolejka na płacenie.  
Doprawdy, życie to padół łez.  
Blaise się spóźniał, jak zwykle. Draco wśliznął się do niszy ze stolikiem, próbując usadowić się tak, by nie wystawiać swych butów na ewentualny pokaz oraz niewątpliwą śmieszność i rozpoczął procedurę doprowadzenia się do stanu nietrzeźwości. Kto by sobie zawracał głowę jedzeniem? Kelnerowi, przyjmującemu od niego zamówienie (butelka Bordeaux), zapowiedział jasno:  
— Jeśli choć przez sekundę ujrzę tego wieczoru dno kieliszka, to z całą pewnością postaram się, żebyś stracił pracę.  
Ostatnia żona Blaise'a nienawidziła Dracona z całych sił. Gdy się tak nad tym zastanowić, to w zasadzie wszystkie jego żony go nie cierpiały, z tym, że ta właśnie była skończoną wariatką, nigdy nie używającą słów po to, by wyrazić swe niezadowolenie, skoro tę rolę mogły przejąć miotane przez nią lampy. Blaise, którego magiczna specjalizacja zasadzała się wyłącznie na bazie nieprzyzwoitej wręcz zdolności do rzucania zaklęć seksualnych, był zmuszony do zostania swego rodzaju ekspertem od zaklęć uzdrawiających. Jak trzeba, to trzeba: niezwykłe okoliczności wymagają niezwykłych środków. Gdy Blaise wreszcie przekroczył próg restauracji, Draco dostrzegł na jego czole jedynie cienką, ginącą u nasady włosów rysę, pozostałość po dość paskudnym cięciu. Wyglądało na to, że uzdrawianie wychodziło mu coraz lepiej.  
— Widzę, że Małgorzata nie posiadała się z radości na wieść o tym, że zamierzasz wyjść dziś ze mną na kolację — powiedział Draco, dając znak kelnerowi, który bezzwłocznie, jak za dotknięciem różdżki, wyczarował szklankę z ginem martini, stawiając ją przed Blaise'em.  
Jeszcze jedna wkurzająca rzecz do kolekcji: miłość Blaise'a do mugolskich drinków. Zabini nabawił się tego afektowanego zwyczaju od swej żony numer dwa, Amerykanki imieniem Trixie. Draco nauczył się nie ufać koktajlom tego typu po tym, jak na zeszłorocznym balu bożonarodzeniowym w ministerstwie urżnął się w trupa jakimś świństwem o nazwie hand grenade, wskutek czego on i Potter zafundowali sobie wzajemnie podbite oczy w prezencie świątecznym. Gdyby następnego ranka po balu kazano mu wybrać kolejnego drinka, wolałby uraczyć się autentycznym koktajlem Mołotowa — nawet perspektywa stanięcia w płomieniach wydawała mu się lepsza od kaca-giganta, który dopadł go zaraz po przebudzeniu. Sama woń ginu do dziś wystarczała, żeby Draco poczuł bardzo sugestywny przypływ tamtej udręki.  
Żona numer trzy była najmłodszą córką jakiegoś polskiego wielmoży (Blaise nigdy nie wyrażał się o nim inaczej niż „liczykrupa z Zamościa z różdżką") i zarazem charłaczką, co wyjaśniało po części rzucanie lampami zamiast zaklęciami. Zasadniczo można by uznać to za błogosławieństwo, ponieważ ta kobieta była naprawdę niezrównoważona psychicznie — a zważywszy na całą populację wariatów w rodzinie Malfoyów i Blacków (tu mały ukłon w stronę cioci Belli), Draco mógł się uważać za swoistego eksperta w dziedzinie szaleństwa. Żony Blaise'a zawsze były dobrze sytuowane, zgodnie z jego jedynym, niepodważalnym, mierzalnym w złocie standardem. Jeśli jakaś baba miała kasę, nazwisko i kutas Zabiniego stawały się jej własnością. Gdy pewnego razu Draco stwierdził, że jabłko nie pada zbyt daleko od matczynej jabłoni, z tą jedyną różnicą, że każda z żon Blaise'a kończyła ich krótkie małżeństwo jako żywa osoba, Zabini odpowiedział: „To znaczy, że albo sam zaczniesz lizać tyłek jakiemuś potężnemu czarodziejowi, a na dzień dzisiejszy jedynym możliwym do zaakceptowania kandydatem jest Potter, albo będziesz musiał utrzymywać cały sztab osiemnastoletnich sekretarek. Tak á propos: co słychać u twojej matki?"  
Odpowiedź ta nie nabrała dla Dracona żadnego sensu nawet wtedy, gdy później dokładnie ją przemyślał. Meandry logiki Blaise'a owocowały często w owym czasie wypowiedziami porażającymi potwornie inteligentnym i błyskotliwym brzmieniem. Zabini był jedyną osobą na tej planecie, nie licząc jego matki, która przy pomocy erupcji pokrętnej logiki albo i bez niej, potrafiła skutecznie skłonić Dracona do milczenia. Oczywiście, był jeszcze Potter, ale jedyną rzeczą, którą umiał zrobić, by zmusić Dracona do milczenia, było wepchnięcie mu pięści do gardła.  
— Wygląda na bezpośrednie trafienie. Któregoś pięknego dnia ta baba cię zabije, Blaise.  
— No cóż, ma temperament. Tym razem to była lampa w gabinecie. Waterfordzki kryształ — uśmiechnął się Blaise, wzruszając ramionami, filozoficzno-medytacyjnie-zenowsko jak sama cholera.  
— To pieprzona wariatka. Kiedy zamierzasz skończyć z tym nonsensem i nareszcie ożenić się z Pansy? Gdy się pobierzecie, przestanie robić podchody do zarządzania moim życiem. — Było to wierutnym kłamstwem, ale kłamstwem wygodnym dla wszystkich. — Jest twoją kochanką od ośmiu lat i na całej wyspie nie znajdziesz nikogo, kto by potrafił obciągać lepiej niż ona.  
Fakt ten Draco mógł jak najbardziej poświadczyć. Relacje między nimi trojgiem cechowała ekstremalna płynność. Co oznaczało, że dość często pieprzyli się wzajemnie. Określenie tego układu jako „kumple do łóżka" niezupełnie oddawało stan rzeczy. Już raczej „najlepsi przyjaciele do łóżka". Draco i Blaise nie robili tego już od dość dawna, a jeśli w ogóle, to albo dla uczczenia starych, dobrych czasów, albo gdy właśnie obaj mieli ochotę na kutasa. Pansy jednak miała skłonność do używania Dracona w celu wywołania zazdrości w Blaisie, gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiała się jakaś nowa żona. Blaise nie przejmował się jej zabiegami ani odrobinę, ale z radością udawał, że jest wręcz odwrotnie, mówiąc Draconowi: „Nie psujmy jej zabawy, niech się tym cieszy". Szybko okazywało się, że małżeństwa Zabiniego mają bardzo krótkotrwały charakter, a żadna nowa żona nie ma szansy stać się starą żoną. W efekcie Draco tonął w oparach dzikiego seksu, nie miał więc na co się skarżyć. Pansy, przekonana, że pieprząc Malfoya wbija szpilę Zabiniemu, również nie miała na co narzekać. Blaise zaś beztrosko rżnął swą nowiutką żonę _oraz_ Pansy, zapełniając jednocześnie swe konto bankowe po brzegi. Wynikiem była pełna satysfakcja na każdym z trzech frontów. Draco zazwyczaj nie postrzegał możliwości małżeństwa między jego przyjaciółmi jako problemu, podobnie jak żywił nabyte swego czasu, niezbite przekonanie, że ślubna obrączka na palcu Pansy nie miałaby absolutnie żadnego wpływu na ich wzajemne, korzystne układy. Choć, z drugiej strony, gdy się nad tym głębiej zastanawiał, puszczalski styl bycia Pansy oparty był głównie na chęci dokuczenia Blaise'owi, a skoro powód do zemsty przestałby istnieć, to czy dalej chodziłaby do łóżka z nim, Draconem? Hmm. Do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad takim obrotem sprawy.  
Draco nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie zwykli aż tak komplikować sprawy seksu. Są kutasy. Kutasy lubią dziury. Nie trzeba być zbyt wybrednym co do rodzaju dziury, o ile tylko jest gorąca i chętna. I najlepiej mokra lub nawilżona. A teraz sytuację należy odwrócić. Dziury lubią kutasy. Najlepiej duże. Nie chodziło o to, że Draco przykładał największą wagę do rozmiaru czy coś w tym rodzaju. Hmm, zdecydowanie nawilżona. Dziura, znaczy się. No, i kutas też, jasne, chociaż czasem wolał nieco brutalniejszą zabawę. Do tej pory Pansy nie robiła żadnych dziwnych aluzji dotyczących seksu, takich jak na przykład zakończenie ich łóżkowej przygody, jeśli naprawdę miałaby wyjść za Blaise'a, z drugiej jednak strony, co miał znaczyć jej cholerny wybuch dzisiejszego popołudnia? Było to trochę niepokojące.  
Ponad godzinę zabrało jej wydzieranie się na niego: „Przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy, Draco! To naprawdę zaczyna robić się bardziej niż dziwne! Wszyscy mamy tego po dziurki w nosie!" Potem nastąpiła cała masa krzyków poświęconych związkom i miłości oraz „Masz to przed samym nosem, Draco, i to od lat!", następnie jeszcze więcej wrzasków, zakończonych gniewnym „Jedyną bardziej wkurzającą osobą od ciebie jest Potter. Obaj zasługujecie na siebie." A pytanie Dracona, co, jej zdaniem, podbite na balu bożonarodzeniowym oczy mają tu do rzeczy, wzbudziło w niej najprawdziwszą, żywą agresję.  
Draco za nic w świecie nie był w stanie zrozumieć, o czym ona, do diabła, wrzeszczała, ale najwyraźniej miało to coś wspólnego z dręczącą ministerstwo paradą nienawiści. Na koniec powiedziała: „Draconie Malfoyu, jestem bliska rzucenia na ciebie klątwy, jak nigdy jeszcze w całym moim życiu. Jestem na ciebie nawet bardziej wściekła niż wtedy, gdy postanowiłeś udekorować moimi stanikami choinkę w pokoju wspólnym. A teraz aportuję się do Paryża i wydam przynajmniej dwieście funtów w Sephorze. Twoje szczęście, że kocham kosmetyki", po czym wyparowała z biura, pozostawiając Dracona z uczuciem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia i podejrzanego świerzbienia między nogami. Przypuszczał, że rzuciła jednak zaklęcie albo dwa, bowiem jaja rozswędziały mu się jak sama cholera, gdy tylko Pansy wyszła z pomieszczenia.  
Ponieważ Draconowi nigdy nie zdarzyło się być z kimś w związku trwającym dłużej niż dwa tygodnie (pomijając luźne układy z Blaise'em i Pansy), nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co jej chodziło. Jak można było się kimś nie znudzić? No dobra, jeśli Pansy naprawdę wykopie go ze swego łóżka, to znajdzie sobie kogoś innego do niezobowiązujących figli. Nie powinno być z tym większego kłopotu. Może przydałby się teraz jakiś kutas, tak dla odmiany. Obecnie miał aż nadto cipek, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Poza tym pojawiłby się dodatkowy bonus w postaci Blaise'a przychodzącego punktualnie na ich cotygodniowe kolacje. No i Pansy, w przeciwieństwie do obecnej żony Zabiniego, go lubiła. Przeważnie.  
— Mówię serio, Blaise. Twoje żony stają się coraz dziwniejsze z każdym sakramentalnym „tak". Myślałem, że nie może być gorszej od tej Amerykanki. Mam dość odwiedzania cię w twoim mieszkaniu, nie wiedząc, czy jakaś polska suka nie rozwali mi łba lampą, ponieważ jest akurat czwartek i czemu miałaby sobie odmówić ataku morderczej furii. Wszystkie porządne żony tak robią. Zaczyna powoli zbliżać się do półrocznej granicy, prawda? Rzuć ją i ożeń się z Pans. Przynajmniej przestałbyś się spóźniać na nasze kolacje.  
— Ach, czyli mamy jeden z tych dni. Swoją drogą, Pansy przysłała mi sowę, stąd wiem, że darła z ciebie pasy. O, wiem i to, że Sephora wypuściła właśnie jesienną kolekcję. Co zdołało ją już trochę ułagodzić, tak więc pewnie jutro rano znów zacznie się do ciebie odzywać. A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej będzie ładnie wyglądać. Nie opisała mi całej historii, ale pojąłem jej sedno. Naprawdę, Draco, muszę przyznać jej rację. To zaczyna robić się śmieszne. — Blaise obdarzył go uśmiechem kota z Cheshire i stało się jasne, że agenda dzisiejszego wieczoru przewiduje pieprzone, mistyczno-zenowskie wydanie Blaise'a Zabiniego. Merlinie! Nie czekając na komentarz Dracona, Blaise kontynuował: — Czemu jesteś tak wkurzony? Wlewanie w siebie czerwonego wina, a idę o zakład, że to już druga butelka, oraz maltretowanie solniczki i pieprzniczki są zwykle wyraźnym znakiem, że się na coś wściekasz, podobnie jak jest nim sugestia, że mógłbym uczynić Pansy stateczną kobietą. Potrafię rozpoznać, kiedy jesteś na skraju apopleksji.  
Jak gdyby Draco i tak nie był już bliski chodzenia po ścianach ze złości, to fakt, że Blaise właściwie zinterpretował jego nastrój, mocno wzmógł jego irytację. Dlaczego, do diabła, jego najlepszym przyjacielem nie mógł być ktoś całkiem obcy?  
— Kłótnia z Pansy to pikuś. Jestem kurewsko zmęczony. Shacklebolt wysłał mnie na misję handlową pod hasłem „osiem krajów w sześć dni". Cała ta delegacja była jednym wielkim pasmem porażek kulinarnych, a każda lampka wina smakowała jak szczyny jednorożca. Jedynym porządnym posiłkiem, jaki udało mi się dostać w tym czasie, była kolacja u matki. Zrujnowana zresztą przez incydent ze świstoklikiem: zamiast przenieść mnie z Rzymu do Londynu, jej kompletnie niekompetentny sekretarz wysłał mnie do Osaki. Wiesz, co sądzę o Japończykach, Blaise. Malfoyowie nie biją niskich pokłonów. Wracam więc, a w pracy czeka już na mnie cała góra sów do przebrnięcia. Ledwo co siadam przy biurku, a wlatuje pilna wiadomość od Shacklebolta, żądającego mojej obowiązkowej obecności na popołudniowej naradzie. Plecy pękają mi z bólu od tych cholernych japońskich ukłonów. Ten pierdolony dureń Marco dostanie ode mnie wyjca, gdy tylko znajdę czas…  
— Trudno znaleźć naprawdę dobrego pomocnika — mruknął Blaise. — Twoja matka nadal ma słabość do brunetów? — zapytał, nonszalancko odrzucając do tyłu opadający mu na twarz (jak najbardziej ciemny) kosmyk.  
Był to jeden z tych momentów, w których Draco z całych sił pragnął, by Blaise nie był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ponieważ, pal licho różdżki, potężny zamach i prawy sierpowy prosto w szczękę stanowiłby idealne ukoronowanie idealnie spapranego dnia. Ale wtedy Pansy przemieniłaby się w bombę atomową, a jego życie służbowe w jeszcze większy horror, niż już było. Co go podkusiło, żeby zatrudnić ją jako swoją asystentkę? Teraz nie mógł nawet walnąć Blaise'a tak, jak sobie na to zasłużył. Relacje łączące Zabiniego z jego matką nosiły wszelkie znamiona rzeczy, w które nawet sam Draco Malfoy nie zamierzał wnikać. Podczas gdy on wraz z innymi wystawiał swój tyłek na ryzyko paskudnych klątw rankiem, w południe i wieczorem, podczas gdy dokoła ludzie padali trupem jak pieprzone muchy (Draco nadal nie był w stanie wymówić imion Vince'a i Grega na głos), wystarczało, żeby choć słówkiem wspomniał Narcyzie jej wymuszoną przez wojnę emigrację, by ta z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiadała: „Blaise był mi tak wielkim wsparciem".  
Draco postanowił więc raczej zignorować ostatnie pytanie. Której to reakcji Blaise się z pewnością spodziewał.  
— Co z tą naradą?  
Draco zignorował również subtelną drwinę w głosie Zabiniego. Wizytówka Blaise'a, jeżeli miałby dość jaj, by takową wydrukować, nosiłaby napis złożony z czterech słów: „Blaise Zabini, zawodowy mąż". Blaise nigdy nie rozumiał pociągu Dracona do pracy, choć nie umykała mu ironia wynikająca z sytuacji, że Blaise odgrywał arystokratę, a Draco zwykłego, zmuszonego do pracy zarobkowej zjadacza chleba.  
Draco miał dość wyjaśniania, że jeśli jego ojciec zaprzepaścił swe szanse zostania ministrem magii, zdając się na rozkazy największego psychopaty, jakiego Draco miał kiedykolwiek sposobność oglądać (w czym, jak musiał stwierdzić, tkwił niepodważalny dowód szaleństwa jego własnego ojca, bo kto przy zdrowych zmysłach godzi się na przyjmowanie poleceń od osoby, która zaniedbuje rzucenie kamuflażu na własny, gadzi nos), nie znaczyło to automatycznie, że marzenia Dracona o uporządkowaniu wszystkich spraw skazane są na niepowodzenie. Praca w ministerstwie wydawała się sensownym sposobem na przywrócenie szacunku ich rodowemu nazwisku. Mimo zasług wojennych Dracona, liczba wyznawców bzdurnej maksymy o przenoszeniu grzechów z ojca na syna nie zmalała nawet po pięciu latach od tamtych wydarzeń. Nie wspominając już o tym, że powoli zaczął mieć wystarczająco kompromitującego materiału na potencjalnych rywali i potrafił przypodobać się tym, którzy mogliby okazać się pomocni w przyszłej wspinaczce po szczebelkach kariery. Krótko mówiąc, parę lat harówki w służbie ministerstwa, a będzie mógł przywitać się z prawie nieograniczonymi wpływami i dać wreszcie odpocząć swej zapracowanej dupie. Z pewnością nie zatrudnił się dla pieniędzy, gdyż miał ich całe mnóstwo. Możliwe, że jego ojciec był szalony, ale z pewnością nie głupi. Każda większa europejska stolica posiadała własną filię Gringotta, a w każdej z nich istniało konto założone na nazwisko Malfoy. Nie! Robił to dla władzy i wpływów. Za każdym razem, gdy zaczynali dyskutować z Zabinim o władzy i o tym, co znaczyła, Blaise zawsze milkł w chwili, gdy padało imię Voldemorta. Co Draco odbierał jako paskudne tchórzostwo z jego strony. Efektywne w dodatku. Blaise nigdy nie przegapił okazji, by zadrwić z ambicji Dracona. Dlatego też Draco nigdy nie czuł się winny, gdy obrażał żony Blaise'a.  
Czasem, w samym środku nocy, Draco zadawał sobie pytanie, czy gdyby Blaise nie był pod tym względem takim intelektualnym dupkiem, to byłby w stanie zrozumieć tę kwestię. Ponieważ był człowiekiem, którego nic nie mogło wytrącić z równowagi. Co sprawiało, że zawsze zachowywał absolutny spokój. Co z kolei w pokrętny sposób znaczyło, że Blaise _miał już władzę_, bo nikt nie był w stanie mieć jej nad nim. Draco zaś popadał z każdego możliwego powodu w niemożebną złość, choć gdyby ktoś wytknął mu tendencję do nieuzasadnionych wybuchów gniewu, z pewnością żywo by zaprzeczył. Niekiedy Draco zastanawiał się, co trzymało ich trójkę przy sobie. W niektórych ponurych chwilach podejrzewał, że są razem tylko dlatego, gdyż wśród Ślizgonów z ich roku byli jednymi z niewielu, którym udało się przeżyć.  
Kelner przyniósł jedzenie, Draco odsunął jednak postawiony przed nim talerz i pociągnął kolejny łyk wina.  
— Narada dotyczyła łańcuszków nienawiści, zalewających ministerstwo.

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

* Bruno Magli to włoski projektant mody wyspecjalizowany w produkcji luksusowego obuwia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi**

Blaise uniósł brew na znak zdziwienia.  
— Ktoś wykorzystał wewnętrzny system wymiany informacji w ministerstwie do rozsyłania anonimowych łańcuszków o dość nienawistnej treści. Pierwszy taki pojawił się pod koniec zeszłego tygodnia, gdy byłem w Rumunii. Nigdy nie cierpiałem twojego dziwacznego Rumuna. Zakład, że Marcus Flint ma rumuńskie korzenie, a dobrze wiesz, jaki był z niego zboczony świr, teraz jednak nienawidzę całego ich kraju. Blaise, ja nie żartuję. Jestem przekonany, że główne danie, które mi zaserwowali, to nic innego jak wysmażone gówno testrala, ułożone na gniazdku z makaronu. Co, jak mi się wydaje, miało korespondować ze szczynami jednorożca, które podali do picia. Obie te rzeczy zawierają w sobie, hmm, pewien pierwiastek hippiczny. Nawet bez udziału prawdziwych koni. A deser? Pomyślałbyś, że nic nie będzie w stanie zakasować horroru z głównym daniem, ale, jak się okazało…  
— Draco.  
Draco westchnął w duchu, ponieważ głos Blaise'a dobitnie świadczył o najgorszym z możliwych, absolutnie denerwującym, potrafiącym zmieścić całe pokłady nagany w jednym jedynym słowie, wydaniu zenu. Draco słyszał kiedyś od kogoś, że Innuici mają dwadzieścia różnych słów na określenie śniegu. Nie miał wprawdzie pojęcia, kim, do diabła, byli owi Innuici, ale wywnioskował, że nie używaliby tak wyspecjalizowanego języka, gdyby ich jajom nie groziło odmrożenie i odpadnięcie od ciała — bo jeśli ktoś ma dwadzieścia słów nazywających rodzaje śniegu, ilość takowego dokoła musi być pokaźna. A jeśli Shacklebolt, sugerując cel kolejnej podróży służbowej, miałby kiedykolwiek w jego obecności wymówić słowo „Innuita", Draco z miejsca złożyłby rezygnację. Wystarczająco dużo czasu spędził już, trzęsąc się z chłodu podczas szkockich zim, tak ostrych, że czuł się zmuszony do rutynowego sprawdzania, czy jego penis wraz z przyległościami nadal jest twardo przytwierdzony do ciała, a nie spoczywa gdzieś w ukrytym zakątku bokserek w postaci zamrożonej kupki. Kolejny powód do wdzięczności za to, że szkolne lata miał już za sobą.  
Punkt, do którego zmierzały jego rozważania, był następujący: Blaise dysponował piętnastoma różnymi sposobami wymówienia imienia „Draco". Najpopularniejszy z nich można by określić jako „Nie mam nastroju na słuchanie twojego porąbanego nonsensu". Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla Dracona powodu właśnie tej wymowy Zabini używał najczęściej, podczas gdy on sam zdecydowanie preferował tę, w której głos Blaise'a opadał o trzy oktawy, z głównym akcentem położonym na „Dra", przedłużającym „a" do tego stopnia, że zamykające jego imię „co" było zaledwie domysłem. Ten rodzaj „Draco" oznaczał „Zdejmuj spodnie i wyciągaj swego cudownego fiuta. NATYCHMIAST!".  
Wypowiedziane właśnie przez Zabiniego „Draco" było wariacją na temat najmniej lubianej możliwości. Draco nadawał im rankingowe numery, zależnie od częstotliwości użycia, a to plasowało się na drugiej pozycji. Zawierało elementy „Draco, świrujesz" oraz insynuowało „Znów zaczynasz ględzić, zbaczać z tematu i jak zwykle wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie. Nudzisz mnie jak sama cholera, przejdź więc wreszcie do rzeczy."  
Draco naprawdę chciał przejść do rzeczy, miał bowiem nadzieję, że Blaise mógłby rzucić choć trochę światła na to, dlaczego Pansy zareagowała aż taką furią. Zaprotestował jednak ironicznym prychnięciem, ponieważ nie zamierzał dostosowywać się do żądań Blaise'a bez walki.  
— Ktokolwiek był autorem pierwszego łańcuszka, wykazał się prawdziwym sprytem. Cała sprawa nosi wyraźne odciski ślizgońskich palców. Sądząc po tym, ile pracy wymagało uzyskanie takiego efektu, powiedziałbym, że zrobiła to Granger, ale sam wiesz, iż ona wolałaby raczej podkreślić własną inteligencję i wytknąć ci prosto w oczy, jak żałosna w porównaniu z jej umysłem jest twoja własna mózgownica. Na Boga, ta baba…  
Widelec Blaise'a uderzył z niezbyt dyskretnym brzękiem o porcelanę talerza.  
— Łańcuszek ukazał się wokół fontanny koło dziewiątej, tak że każda czekająca tego ranka na windę osoba nasłuchała się do woli. To rodzaj wyjca. Udający troskę głos wykrzyczał swoją codzienną porcję jadu. I tu pojawia się wspomniany sprytny element: autor łańcuszka przekazał instrukcję, jak wysłać własną porcję nienawistnych uwag, podpinając ją pod pierwszy wpis. Cały kłopot, Blaise, polega na tym, że ci w ministerstwie nie mogą się tego pozbyć. W odróżnieniu od wyjca, łańcuszek nie eksploduje na koniec, ale pozostaje nietknięty i zdobi atrium niczym tapeta. Możesz sobie na niej poczytać, kogo opluto jadem poprzedniego dnia. Łańcuszek nie reaguje na żadne przeciwzaklęcia. W zasadzie całe atrium drży pod naporem zaklęć wymachujących różdżkami aurorów, którzy próbują usunąć ze ścian cały ten gnój, co im się oczywiście za cholerę nie udaje. Doprowadza ich to do białej gorączki, a Shacklebolt wygląda jak kupa gówna — zakończył Draco z satysfakcją. Nadal był wściekły za tę misję handlową. Rumunia? Co ten Shacklebolt sobie myślał? Jeśli ci kulinarnie upośledzeni dranie nie mieliby nic do powiedzenia na rynku smoków, noga Dracona już nigdy nie postałaby w tym koszmarnym kraju. — Na dzisiejszą naradę zwołano wszystkich najlepszych pracowników ministerstwa. Planowano burzę mózgów, której celem miało być zatrzymanie całej tej sprawy. Ministerstwo nakazało zaprzestanie pracy, bo najwyraźniej Granger wydumała sobie jakąś pochrzanioną teorię, jakoby łańcuszek podkradał magiczną sygnaturę pracowników wysyłających zwykłe wewnętrzne wiadomości. Co, gdyby nie była to sugestia Granger, można by określić jako w miarę logiczne. Z tym, że jakoś nikomu nie rzuciło się w oczy, że odkąd magiczna sygnatura została raz skradziona, łańcuszek reprodukuje ją z kolejnych dołączanych do niego wpisów.  
Ponieważ Blaise interesował się wyłącznie magią seksualną (a ostatnio również uzdrawiającą), jego oczy nabierały zwykle szklanego, nieobecnego wyglądu, gdy dyskusja schodziła na tematy niezwiązane z wariantami zaklęć powiększających. Lub kurczących. Czego Draco nigdy nie był w stanie zrozumieć, bo zdawało mu się, że przy takim obrocie spraw w którymś momencie potraktowane tymi czarami elementy anatomii wymanewrują się wzajemnie, a wtedy cała ta piękna zabawa z różdżką pójdzie na marne. Historia z łańcuszkiem nienawiści zdawała się jednak przyciągać autentyczną uwagę Zabiniego.  
— Komu poświęcona była pierwsza wiadomość? I czy ludzie naprawdę dodają do łańcuszka własne wpisy?  
— Potterowi. Co za niespodzianka. Były to te same bzdury co zawsze, o tym, że jest półślepy i jak ktoś ze wzrokiem charakterystycznym raczej dla kreta mógł zostać aurorem pierwszej klasy, skoro nie skończył jeszcze nawet dwudziestu pięciu lat. Kompletny idiotyzm, co nie? Nawet ja nie zazdroszczę mu tej pozycji, a zwykłem zazdrościć mu wszystkiego. W wieku osiemnastu lat zabił potężnego szaleńca, którego pociąg do węży przybrał tak ekstremalnie zboczoną postać, że sam nadał sobie czarami ich wygląd: jeśli nie jest to najbardziej porąbana rzecz, o jakiej słyszałem, to… Na jaja Merlina, jestem Ślizgonem i potrafię zrozumieć niejedno, ale zdaje się, że ktoś tu potraktował swój fetysz zbyt poważnie. Nos jest zdecydowanie koniecznym elementem. Nie jest czymś, o czym można by dyskutować, jak choćby długość włosów…  
Widelec ponownie brzęknął o talerz.  
— Zaczynasz mnie drażnić, Blaise. Jakby nie było, pokonanie tego psychopaty zasługuje w moim rankingu na kilka punktów. Z drugiej strony, z całego serca zgadzam się z autorem pierwszego łańcuszka, jeśli chodzi o wzrok. Czemu ten idiota Potter nie wybierze się do uzdrowiciela i nie każe sobie potraktować oczu jakąś centryfugą lub czymś w tym stylu? A w piątkowym łańcuszku było coś o tym, że Potter najwyraźniej musi być impotentem, skoro Łasica rzuciła go dla Longbottoma. Na Boga, naprawdę nie wiem, czemu Potter do tej pory nie popełnił honorowego samobójstwa. Ja bym to zrobił na jego miejscu. Co za hańba. Pansy mówiła mi, że Longbottom ma kutasa wielkiego jak ogier. Jakbym uwierzył w taki nonsens. I skąd Pansy, swoją drogą, miałaby wiedzieć… Oczywiście, to znaczyłoby, że dla Łasicy liczył się tylko rozmiar…  
Blaise wykaszlał coś, co zabrzmiało jak „przyganiał kocioł garnkowi".  
— Zamknij się, Blaise. Dziś rano w łańcuszku pojawiły się kolejne naprawdę paskudne wzmianki na temat Pottera, Granger i Weasleya, że niby robią to ze sobą wszyscy razem. W tym momencie przestałem czytać dalej. Wiesz, że brzydzę się piegów. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, piegi i seks nie powinny występować w jednym i tym samym zdaniu, nie wspominając już o jednym i tym samym pomieszczeniu.  
Blaise nadal był zajęty wyjadaniem ścieżki w półmisku z serem, co skłoniło Dracona do zamówienia następnej butelki wina. Zdecydowanie, w koronowaniu posiłku serem tkwiło coś z samego założenia błędnego. Zwłaszcza serem połyskującym błękitem pleśni. Draco wiedział, że ten gatunek sera pochodził z Francji, ale i Francuzom zdarzało się od czasu do czasu coś spieprzyć. Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na tę ich całą rewolucję.  
Jeśli chodzi o przekąski, pojawiający się w nich ser powinien cechować się przyjemnym, jasnym odcieniem bieli lub pomarańczy (tak jak cheddar) lub rozmytą bielą (tak jak brie*). Każdy inny kolor był zdaniem Dracona skandaliczny. I wcale nie było tak, że nie dał szansy potrawom o błękitnej barwie: czując się dotkniętym niekończącymi się, uszczypliwymi komentarzami Blaise'a i Pansy na temat kulinarnej konserwatywności, zdecydował się pewnego razu odrzucić swą zwykłą nieufność i spróbować czegoś niebieskiego. Uznał, że czarne jagody będą bezpiecznym wyborem. W przeciwieństwie do sera pleśniowego nie cuchnęły jak skarpetki Grega Goyle'a. Niepozorne, podstępne bestie. Jak coś tak małego mogło mieć aż taką moc rażenia? Przez trzy dni cierpiał na niewyobrażalną biegunkę, która raz na zawsze wyleczyła go z chęci eksperymentowania z niebieskimi potrawami, a której intensywność osłabiła, niestety, triumf z udowodnienia swojej racji. Został z niego zresztą bezzwłocznie odarty: Pansy utrzymywała bowiem, że tak tchórzliwy drań jak Draco byłby jak najbardziej zdolny do wywołania biegunki na tle psychicznym, byleby tylko dowieść, że racja stoi po jego stronie. Co z kolei sprawiło, że Draco stanął przed swoistym dylematem, bo insynuacja sięgnięcia po tak drastyczną metodę nawet by mu się spodobała, gdyby nie bazowała na równie bolesnych przeżyciach. Jednak dopóki Pansy i Blaise nadal decydowali się na jedzenie niebieskich potraw, jego cierpienie i poświęcenie były daremne.  
Podsumowując całość, można by pokusić się o pytanie: po co jeść ser, skoro deserem mogą być całe góry czegoś czekoladowego? Przecież to idiotyzm. Nie po raz pierwszy Draco zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego rzeczy, które zaprzątały mu myśli, inni uznawali za dziwaczne, jak chociażby półmiski z serem na deser czy brak porządnych magicznych wytwórców obuwia — poza nim absolutnie nikt się tym nie przejmował. Oto jeden z drażliwych tematów. Co do innego, to dopóki miał z Blaise'em cichą umowę o nieporuszaniu kwestii wojny, wszystko było w porządku, Pansy zaś na szczęście nie przejmowała się wspominaniem ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego, który w tamtych czasach determinował jej i Dracona poczynania: _Voldemort = wężowy fetysz = megaloman z wężowym fetyszem o znamionach obsesji = czas podsumować straty, zacisnąć zęby, zmienić strony i jak najszybciej dołączyć do drużyny Pottera_. Czy Vince i Greg byliby…  
— Skończyłem. — Blaise przerwał tok jego rozważań. Roztrząsanie zagadnienia sera pleśniowego mogłoby naruszyć nietykalną granicę dyskusji zatytułowanej „A co ty robiłeś podczas wojny, Blaise?". Czego należało uniknąć za wszelką cenę. — Przestań opijać się winem i powiedz mi wreszcie konkretnie, co ten cały jadowity łańcuszek ma wspólnego z tym, że Pansy tak wsiadła na ciebie i Pottera. Wlewasz w siebie tyle alkoholu, że będę musiał cię stąd wylewitować.  
— Po pierwsze, wszyscy myśleli, że to ja.  
— Oczywiście — wymamrotał Blaise.  
— Co jest naturalnie wierutną bzdurą, Blaise.  
— Jak najbardziej — zgodził się Zabini. — Niewątpliwie jesteś zdolny do wykombinowania czegoś tak podstępnego i złego, ale jeśli chodzi o Pottera, gdybyś miał go już obrażać, to z pewnością twarzą w twarz. Nie musiałbyś się uciekać do żadnych anonimowych chwytów. Bo jaki byłby tego efekt? Anonimowe przewalanki nie zakończą się przecież tym, że rzucicie się na siebie z pięściami. — Przesycony samozadowoleniem ton w głosie Blaise'a sygnalizował, że za chwilę jego usta opuści coś na kształt przepowiedni wstrząsającej posadami ziemi. Ale nie Draconem. — Co mogło wkurzyć Pansy do tego stopnia, że tylko aportowanie się do Paryża potrafiło powstrzymać ją przed rozwaleniem ci łba?  
— Ty mi to powiedz — prychnął Draco. — Siedzimy więc na tej naradzie. Weasley oskarża mnie bez ogródek o autorstwo oryginalnego łańcuszka. Ja mu na to, żeby się odpieprzył. Dostaję reprymendę od Shacklebolta. Mówię, że w czasie, gdy pojawił się pierwszy łańcuszek, byłem w Rumunii i jadłem testralskie gówno. Każdy z wyjątkiem Weasleya jasno widzi, że to nie ja. Trzęsę się ze złości jak nie wiem co, Pansy próbuje mnie uspokoić, karmiąc mnie czekoladą…  
— To przecież tylko twoje zwykłe, stare niesnaski z Weasleyem. Nadal umyka mojej uwadze, dlaczego jesteś tak wkurzony, że wlewasz w siebie Bordeaux o równowartości trzystu funtów. — Blaise ziewnął, delikatnie dotykając palcem czoła i przywołując na usta mały, niegrzeczny uśmieszek.  
— Nigdy więcej nie nazywaj mnie świrem, Blaise. Wiem, że myślisz teraz o seksie na zgodę z tą wariatką, którą poślubiłeś. Uważaj, jej psychoza może być zaraźliwa. Moja ciotka Bella była zupełnie normalna, zanim nie zaczęła pierdolić się z Sam-Wiesz-Kim.  
Blaise nie zaszczycił Dracona odpowiedzią na temat nieuzasadnionego występowania przemocy domowej. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że rozważania, kto był bardziej szalony: ciocia Bella czy Voldemort, nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Podobnie jak nie miało go wytykanie Draconowi, że Bellatriks nigdy nie była normalna. Dorośli już w dzieciństwie potrząsali nad nią głową, mrucząc pod nosem „złe nasienie". A gdy już mowa o odchyłach, to Lucjusz Malfoy był odrobinę szalony, ale z pewnością nie głupi.  
— Dobra, Pansy karmi cię czekoladą, wszyscy ignorują Wiewióra tak, jak powinni. A teraz ryzykując, że się powtórzę: nadal nie dostrzegam w tym żadnego przekonującego usprawiedliwienia dla twego humoru.  
— Blaise! — wykrzyknął Draco, no bo ileż można. — Jeśli ktoś _naprawdę_ nienawidzi Pottera, to właśnie ja. Ci wszyscy nieudaczni, spóźnieni naśladowcy i ich bzdurne wymysły! Co oni sobie wyobrażają? Potter jest _mój_. _Ja_ i tylko _ja_ mam prawo obrażać go w sposób, na jaki zasługuje. Te całe łańcuszki nienawiści. — Draco pogardliwie machnął ręką. — Słuchaj, jak oni śmieli? Jeśli tylko dojdę, kto był autorem pierwszego wpisu, wyczaruję mu drugą dziurę w dupie. Po pierwsze, te bzdety o wzroku. Totalny banał. Wyzywałem Pottera w ten sposób, gdy byliśmy w pierwszej klasie. A ta sprawa z Łasicą? Chyba nikt nie oczekiwał, że ten związek przetrwa wieczność. Nie pracowałeś z tą dwójką podczas wojny. A trójkącik z Granger i Wiewiórem? Którego w zasadzie wolałbym nie wspominać ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo skojarzenia z piegami. To prawdziwe wyzwanie dla wyobraźni, autor tego wpisu był niezłym świntuchem. Mniej więcej poziom czwartej klasy. Pluję na tych podrzędnych wrogów Pottera.  
W ostatnie zdanie Draco włożył nieco więcej bezpośredniego zaangażowania, niż zwykł to robić zazwyczaj (zwłaszcza w kontekście swego upodobania do dygresji), przechodząc z impetem do sedna rzeczy. Na nieszczęście uczynił to chyba ze zbyt wielkim rozmachem, ponieważ Blaise błyskawicznie zmienił tryb z wyznawcy zenu w naznaczoną długotrwałą udręką irytację o tytule „Jestem zaprzyjaźniony z wariatem", co napełniło Dracona niemałym strachem. Nie znosił tego, gdyż kończyło się zawsze Blaise'em rzucającym pod jego adresem kąśliwe uwagi. Na twarzy Zabiniego malowała się identyczna frustracja, jaką Draco widział już dziś u Pansy. Kładąc sobie obronnie dłoń na jądrach, które przestały go nareszcie swędzieć (albo stały się już zupełnie niewrażliwe od wina, trudno ocenić), stwierdził, że brak mu już sił na potencjalne kłótnie. Był zmęczony po tych wszystkich dalekowschodnich ukłonach. I w dodatku naprawdę pijany.  
— Powiedziałeś Pansy dokładnie to samo. — Draco spodziewał się, że Blaise podkręci intonację w górę, sygnalizując pytanie, najwyraźniej jednak znał już na nie odpowiedź. — Pansy miała rację. Tym razem naprawdę nieźle ci odbiło. Dobrze, postaram ci się to wyjaśnić jeszcze ten jeden raz. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie zrozumiesz, bo powoli zaczyna się to robić autentycznie nienormalne. Nie uważasz, że zawsze miałeś niezdrową fiksację na punkcie Pottera? I to do tego stopnia, że zaryzykowałbyś swą pozycję w ministerstwie, atakując kogoś tylko dlatego, że naraża twój status oficjalnego wroga numer jeden Harry'ego Pottera. Za dziesięć lat przypomnę ci o tej rozmowie, Draco, a ty ostatecznie docenisz, jak bardzo byliśmy z Pansy powściągliwi przez cały miniony czas. Czy możemy raz na zawsze zakończyć tę farsę? Zaraz po tym, jak Potter zabił Voldemorta, natychmiast wróciliście do przerwanej wojną zabawy, zmieniliście szaty szkolne na ministerialne i podjęliście na nowo wasze hogwarckie przepychanki. Wątpię, żeby Potter zajarzył, o co w tej kwestii chodzi, ale prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że przynajmniej tobie uda się rozpoznać, co jest motorem całej tej waszej dynamiki.  
— Przede wszystkim, strzeliłeś w dziesiątkę. Powinienem być uznany za oficjalnego wroga Pottera numer jeden. A ci wszyscy niezdarni naśladowcy a la Malfoy niech się odpierniczą.  
To, co Draco uznał w jego wypowiedzi za najważniejsze, najwyraźniej zaskoczyło Zabiniego tak, że aż zgubił wątek. Gdyby Draco nie wiedział lepiej, oskarżyłby Blaise'a i Pansy o ustalenie identycznego przebiegu stawianych mu zarzutów. Z tą różnicą, że Blaise nie planował aportować się do Paryża po zakończeniu własnej tyrady, ale wrócić do domu i zerżnąć swą psychotyczną żonę. Każdemu to, co mu się należy.  
— Zamierzam powiedzieć ci to, czego Pansy i ja nie odważyliśmy się powiedzieć ci do tej pory. Nie odbierz tylko tego jako szczerego pragnienia, by cię uszczęśliwić, Draco. Po pierwsze, wcale na to nie zasługujesz, ty wnerwiający palancie, a po drugie, wszyscy jesteśmy Ślizgonami: Pansy i ja nie obrażalibyśmy cię, udając, że chodzi jedynie o ostatnią, rozpaczliwą próbę zakończenia tej nudnej jak sama cholera, żałosnej sprawy między tobą a Potterem. Mamy po uszy tej waszej chorej imitacji pieprzenia się ze sobą, którą pielęgnujecie od ostatnich pięciu lat. Jeśli chcesz go rozłożyć na łopatki, zacznij kłaść mu rękę na tyłku, zamiast, zwiniętą w pięść, wpychać mu ją do gardła. Czy mógłbyś więc wreszcie przespać się z Harrym Potterem naprawdę i raz na zawsze wybawić nas od tej męczarni?  
W restauracji zapadła nagła cisza.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

— Blaise, czy mogę powiedzieć ci jeszcze jedną rzecz, zanim cię zabiję?  
— Ależ oczywiście, Draco. Eliksir przeciwkacowy stoi na stoliku nocnym. Mam zdjąć ci buty?  
— Jeśli byłbyś tak miły, dzięki.  
Draco leżał rozwalony na łóżku, gapiąc się na wywijający koziołki sufit i zmagając z dzikimi akrobacjami żołądka. Gdzieś w bardzo, ale to bardzo dalekich zakamarkach jego mózgu, prawdopodobnie w tym jednym procencie, do którego nie dotarła marynata alkoholu, narodziło się rozpoznanie dwóch krytycznych faktów: po pierwsze, od kompletnego urwania filmu dzieliła go najwyżej minuta, a po drugie, jeśli rzeczywiście zamierzał zamordować Blaise'a, to najwyższy czas się za to zabrać.  
— Uwierz mi, jestem daleki od podawania w wątpliwość twojego fenomenalnego talentu do zaklęć seksualnych. Sam Merlin wie, że nie raz i nie dwa korzystałem z błogosławieństw twych różdżkowych wyczynów. Ale kiedy zwracam się do ciebie z następującymi słowami: „Ja biorę na siebie jedną połowę restauracji, a ty drugą", to chyba nie muszę dodawać, że jeśli nie wymażemy do czysta pamięci każdej znajdującej się tam osobie, to będę musiał z miejsca popełnić harakiri twoim nożem do sera. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał zbyt wygórowane oczekiwania, zakładając, że bezzwłocznie zaczniesz rzucać na prawo i lewo odpowiednim zaklęciem. Wyobraź więc sobie mój szok, kiedy stwierdziłem, że podczas gdy jedna połowa restauracji, ta moja, prezentuje odprężone twarze i nieskupiony wzrok ludzi potraktowanych wyjątkowo brutalnym Obliviate, ta druga połowa, twoja, promieniuje albo zachwytem, (faceci) albo zgrozą (kobiety). Mógłbym spontanicznie wymienić co najmniej pięć różnych czarów, które wystarczyłyby do modyfikacji pamięci… — tu Draco poczuł wielką satysfakcję, bo udało mu się zachować rzeczowy ton aż do tej chwili — ALE ZAKLĘCIE POWIĘKSZAJĄCE Z PEWNOŚCIĄ DO NICH NIE NALEŻY!  
I w tym momencie urwał mu się film.

XXX

W okolicach wpół do dziewiątej, zataczając się nieznacznie, przekroczył próg ich służbowego pokoju, ze zdziwieniem konstatując, że po przeciwnej stronie biurka już pracowano. Najwyraźniej ostra czerwień była _tym_ kolorem jesieni, ponieważ paznokcie i usta Pansy lśniły najintensywniejszym odcieniem cynobru. Co z kolei sprawiło, że oczy Dracona zareagowały niewyobrażalnym bólem, mimo podwójnej porcji eliksiru od kaca i maski z ogórków, zafundowanej mu przez skrzatkę domową. Jak mugole potrafili obywać się bez skrzatów domowych? Jeśli szare komórki Dracona byłyby zdolne do pracy, zamiast przypominać przesiąkniętą czerwonym winem, gąbczastą substancję, zajmującą miejsce, w którym zwykł znajdować się mózg, kwestia ta zaczęłaby nieprzyjemnie nurtować jego myśli. Uniósł dłoń do oczu. Co. Za. Czerwień. Auć. Auć do kwadratu.  
— Przestań dramatyzować. Postawiłam ci na biurku duży sok pomarańczowy. Pomyślałam, że dziś rano espresso mogłoby ci zaszkodzić. Byłam na śniadaniu z Blaise'em, opowiedział mi całą wczorajszą historię. Masz. — Podała mu parę okularów przeciwsłonecznych, transmutowanych z pióra.  
Draco spojrzał na nią wilkiem i zawahał się.  
— Pansy, to model od Armaniego z zeszłorocznej kolekcji.  
— Lepiej uważaj, Draco. Nadal jestem na ciebie wkurzona, ale postanowiłam wykazać pewną pobłażliwość w obliczu tego, że Blaise obnażył cię publicznie przed całą restauracją. — Draco założył okulary, uniósł trzęsącą się rękę i powiódł nią po wnętrzu pokoju. — Na Merlina, ależ ty z tego dramat robisz. Zachowujesz się jak cholerny duch przyszłych świąt u Dickensa*.  
— A więc się ze mną zgadzasz. — Draco opadł na krzesło i pociągnął maleńki, ostrożny łyczek soku pomarańczowego. Ach. Świeżo wyciśnięty. Omal wybaczył Pansy jej _faux pas_ z okularami. — Zabijemy Blaise'a. Nie musimy tego robić w jakiś szczególnie bolesny sposób. Och, nie będę zaprzeczał, że minionej nocy rozważyłem kilka różnych scenariuszy, z których mój ojciec mógłby być dumny, ale teraz, w świetle dnia, przemyślałem to na nowo. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez te wszystkie lata, trzeba wziąć to pod uwagę jako okoliczność łagodzącą. Musi tylko być martwy. Najlepiej jeszcze dziś. A jeśli ta szalona suka, jego żona, oberwie przy okazji rykoszetem, to mała strata.  
— Nonsens, Draco. Z drugiej strony, zabicie jego żony jest całkiem kuszącą propozycją. I zgoda, on za często myśli kutasem. Ale ty wcale nie jesteś inny — wytknęła mu.  
— Pansy, sama myślisz cipą, ale przynajmniej miałaś tyle taktu, że oskarżając mnie o chęć przelecenia Pottera, zrobiłaś to w dyskretnych czterech ścianach naszego biura. Choć nie powiem, żebym wczoraj zrozumiał, o czym, do diabła, cały czas wrzeszczałaś. Przy okazji, to zaklęcie swędzących jaj nie należało do przyjemności. Zołza. Ale wracając do Blaise'a: w dokładnie dwie sekundy po prostu zmienił się z wyluzowanego jak sama cholera, pieprzonego mistrza zen w wydzierającego się ile sił w płucach maniaka.  
— Potrafisz tak działać na ludzi, Draco. Powiedz mi, czemu rzuciliśmy palenie? Papieros w ręce naprawdę ułatwiłby mi szpanowanie paznokciami. — Zatrzepotała dłońmi w powietrzu.  
— Z jednego powodu. Zmarszczki. Wątpię, żebyś zachowała zimny spokój, gdybyś nagle stwierdziła, że twoja cipka nabrała rozmiarów kubła na śmieci. Z pewnością żadnej z kobiet, które widziałem wczoraj wieczorem w restauracji, nie przypadło to do gustu. Gdy on wymawiał przeciwzaklęcie, ja rzucałem Obliviate na drugą połowę sali. I to po tym, jak wymazałem pamięć ludziom siedzącym w mojej połowie. Moja magia jest wyczerpana. Musiałem dziś rano ogolić się brzytwą i strasznie się pozacinałem. Wyglądam, jakbym próbował popełnić samobójstwo. — Draco wskazał małym palcem na zmasakrowany podbródek, przecięty szlaczkiem nieładnych zadrapań i nacięć, pozwalając sobie na małe, nadąsane wydęcie ust. Pansy z pewnością się zlitu...  
— Och, biedactwo — wymruczała Pansy, uzdrawiając mu twarz, tak, jak na to liczył. — Proszę, oszczędź mi bzdur o wyczerpaniu twojej magii dlatego, że potraktowałeś pół Londynu zaklęciem czyszczącym pamięć. Twoja magia wyczerpała się, bo wypiłeś dwie butelki wina. Sam. Niczym nie zagryzając.  
Wszystko to było prawdą, o czym Draco doskonale wiedział, nie zmniejszyło to jednak pragnienia zabicia Blaise'a.  
— No to kiedy go zamordujemy?  
— Hmmm? — zapytała Pansy z roztargnieniem, transmutując część blatu biurka Dracona w lustro, przywołując zaklęciem kosmetyczkę o rozmiarach małego nosorożca i zaczynając dłubać sobie w twarzy.  
— Blaise. Morderstwo. Dziś. — Co w tym było tak trudne do zrozumienia? Pansy nie bywała zazwyczaj równie niepojętna. Może nałożyła za dużo makijażu? Albo przesadziła z jakimś chłamem typu opalenizna w tubce i pozatykała sobie wszystkie pory? Do jej mózgu z pewnością nie docierała odpowiednia ilość tlenu.  
— Mam szminkę na zębach? — wyszczerzyła się w stronę lustro-biurka. — Nie. Doskonale. Nie zabijemy Blaise'a. Po pierwsze, oboje mamy spory interes w tym, żeby zachować jego cudownego fiuta w stanie chętnym i zdolnym do użytku. Możliwe, że na chwilę wyleciało ci z pamięci, jaki Blaise jest w łóżku, ale ja o tym nie zapomniałam. Gdy tylko pójdziesz po rozum do głowy, że się tak swobodnie wyrażę, zrozumiesz własną głupotę. Po drugie, nie powiedział ci wczoraj niczego, czego ja bym ci już nie mówiła pięć godzin wcześniej. Nie żałuje, że to zrobił, ale jest mocno zakłopotany tym, że wyjawił prawdę o tobie i Potterze publicznie. I czuje się trochę winny za to zamieszanie z zaklęciem powiększającym. Właśnie teraz, gdy rozmawiamy, jest w twoim mieszkaniu i na znak skruchy obsypuje je różami.  
Draco uwielbiał róże. O czym Blaise doskonale wiedział. Pieprzony Ślizgon.  
— Oboje jesteście zwariowani jak marcowe zające — powiedział z pewnym triumfem, ponieważ tymi właśnie słowami to oni przeważnie zwracali się do niego. — Pieprzenie Pottera jest ostatnią rzeczą na świecie, której bym pragnął.  
— Dobra, nie ma sprawy. Nie chcesz go pieprzyć? No to bądź na dole. To i tak bardziej odpowiada twoim upodobaniom. Potter wygląda mi na jednego z tych uległych aktywów, podczas gdy ty jesteś najbardziej władczym pasywem w całej Brytanii, a może nawet i Europie. Jak myślisz, czy przesadziłam z czarną kredką?  
Draco zerknął na nią sponad brzegu okularów.  
— Nie, wyglądasz jak idealna lafirynda.  
— Wspaniale. A teraz wychodzę. Już prawie dziewiąta, zaraz zjawi się nowy łańcuszek. Wiedziałeś, że cała ta afera podwyższyła punktualność pracowników o prawie pięćdziesiąt procent? Co ranek tłoczymy się w atrium, czekając na codzienną porcję wpisów. To jak obserwowanie kolizji w powietrzu na meczu quidditcha. Nie sposób odwrócić wzroku. Zakrywasz twarz ręką, ale zezujesz między rozwartymi palcami, żeby nie przegapić ani jednej kropli krwi. — Jednym ruchem nadgarstka usunęła baterię kosmetyków i przywróciła biurku Dracona zwykły, drewniany wygląd. — Bądź grzecznym chłopczykiem i wypij sok do końca. Koło dziesiątej przyniosę francuskiego rogalika, do tej pory żołądek powinien ci się uspokoić.  
I musnąwszy czule palcem jego czoło, opuściła pokój.

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**

* Pansy nawiązuje do ducha przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z _Opowieści wigilijnej_ Karola Dickensa. Jako jedyny z trzech duchów odwiedzających bohatera powieści w wigilijną noc, ten nie wymówił ani słowa, tylko, podobnie jak Draco w tej scence, ruchem ręki wskazywał na to, co chciał przekazać bohaterowi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

Sprawozdanie z misji handlowej powinno znaleźć się na biurku ministra w południe. Niestety, Dracona nadal bolały oczy, a sensacje żołądkowe ciągle miały się dobrze. Przypuszczalnie mógłby z pomocą czarów (lub wywierając presję, zależnie od tego, co podziałałoby lepiej) skłonić Pansy do napisania raportu za niego albo, w najgorszym wypadku, po prostu zmienić datę ostatniego sprawozdania i w ten sposób wymigać się od roboty, do jasnej cholery.  
Tak, jakby ktoś w ogóle czytał te bzdurne papierzyska.  
Wszystko trwało od lat w tym samym, niezmienionym stanie: Niemcy dalej narzucali zbyt wysokie ceny za kociołki (na nieszczęście nie mógł wspomnieć w raporcie o fakcie, że, jeśli przyjąć niemieckiego ministra handlu za wytyczną, deficyt w tej branży zniknąłby w jednej chwili, gdyby Anglia zdecydowała się zacząć eksportować szczupłych blondynów ze sporym przyrodzeniem — na tyłku Dracona nadal widniały odciski palców tego faceta). Francuzi ciągle ględzili o tej swojej głupiej rewolucji i żądali o wiele za dużo za swe wina (oraz to pokryte niebieską pleśnią gówno, które mieli czelność nazywać serem). Hiszpanie bez końca targowali się o ceny brytyjskiej wełny (na co Draco musiał z całej siły powstrzymać się przed okrzykiem: „Zamknijcie mordy! To wasza zasrana wina, skoro nie hodujecie owiec!"). Rumuni nie przestawali bronić z determinacją swego monopolu na smoki (a dopóki były to obrzydliwe, latające, ziejące ogniem i złym humorem bestie, to, jeśli chodziło o zdanie Dracona, Rumuni mogli sobie zatrzymać te łuskowate, śmierdzące potwory). Poza tym byli narodem zjadaczy końskich odchodów, co samo w sobie stanowiło wystarczające zło, a do tego próbowali wpychać te odrażające kulinarne specjały niewinnym! Draco naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić Rumunów. Tak czy owak, całe to sprawozdanie było kompletnym marnotrawstwem jego czasu i brudzeniem pergaminu.  
Teraz, gdy udało mu się skutecznie przekonać samego siebie, że nie musi pisać tego pokręconego raportu albo, w ostateczności, że Pansy zrobi to za niego, zdecydował się skupić uwagę na dokończeniu soku pomarańczowego. Policzył do dziesięciu i upił łyk. Sprawy wyglądały dobrze, brzuch nie wykazał skłonności do rewolty. Policzył więc do dwudziestu i znów pociągnął ze szklanki. Kolejny sukces! Uznał, że naprzemienne liczenie i łyczki są doskonałą metodą zabicia czasu oczekiwania na powracającą z przeglądu łańcuszka nienawiści Pansy. Myśl o zjedzeniu rogalika powoli zyskiwała na atrakcyjności. Zanim się spostrzegł, od wyjścia Pansy zdążyło upłynąć już trzydzieści minut, a ona ciągle nie wracała, jędza jedna, co zaczęło go porządnie denerwować, ponieważ dochodziła dziesiąta i trzeba było ruszyć sprawozdanie. Poza tym, liczenie stawało się powoli nudne. Próbował liczyć po francusku, potem po włosku, co wkurzyło go ostatecznie, gdyż skojarzyło mu się z matką, co z kolei skojarzyło mu się z Blaise'em, a to znów wywołało skojarzenie z Blaise'em _i_ jego matką, zakończone skojarzeniem z Blaise'em i chaosem z czarem powiększającym.  
Liczenie przestało wchodzić w rachubę.  
Hmm. A może tak dla zabicia czasu wyobrazi sobie dziesięć sposobów podbicia Potterowi oka albo, jeszcze lepiej, obojga oczu?  
Doszedł zaledwie do sześciu, co go porządnie rozczarowało, ale, naprawdę, ilość kątów, pod którymi można walnąć kogoś bez konieczności odskakiwania na bezpieczną odległość, jest ograniczona. Po chwili jednak, cały w skowronkach, stwierdził, że mógłby zmieniać przy tym to, co ma na sobie, a zważywszy na rozmiary garderoby Dracona, pomysł wystarczył na całe czterdzieści minut fantazjowania o powalających na kolana zestawach ubrań, które będzie nosił, rozkwaszając Potterowi nos.  
Szczerze, gdyby byli choć _minimalnie_ zainteresowani sobą, co oczywiście nie miało miejsca, to nie istniały słowa na wyrażenie śmieszności imputowanych mu aktów molestowania, ukrytych pod płaszczykiem szkolnej antypatii, która już przed laty powinna była umrzeć śmiercią naturalną. Najlepszy dowód na to, jak bardzo Blaise i Pansy się mylili. Malfoyowie nie bywali śmieszni. Źli, przekupni, mrukliwi, egoistyczni i, niekiedy, marudni, ale nigdy śmieszni. Najwyraźniej był to wyłącznie problem Pottera, w który Draco pozwalał się jedynie wciągać. Draco naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o czym bajdurzyli Pansy i Blaise. Nie potrafił przecież przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Potterem dłużej niż pięć minut bez nieprzytomnego zaciskania pięści w gotowości do walki. Ten facet był kompletnym świrem. Czy to do nich nie docierało? Znać Pottera znaczyło walić Pottera. W mordę, oczywiście. A seksualny podtekst? Śmiechu warte. A skoro Draco nie bywał śmieszny, to pozostawał Potter. Może właśnie w ten sposób manifestował swoje pożądanie, skierowane pod adresem penisa Dracona? Oczywiście, to nabierało sensu. Draco był cholernie atrakcyjny. Połowa niemieckiego ministerstwa handlu nie może się mylić. Że też ten irytujący dupek jest taki tępy. Chce obciągnąć Draconowi, a zamiast tego okłada go pięściami. Typowa gryfońska głupota, doprawdy.  
W chwili, gdy Pansy wróciła z rogalikiem, zdążył dokończyć sok i tonął właśnie w zachwycającej fantazji, w której, odziany od stóp do głów w ulubione elementy swej garderoby, otrzymywał dodatkowy bonus w postaci podbicia Potterowi oka _oraz_ rozwalenia mu nosa. Scenariusz niemal żywcem wyjęty z ostatniego balu bożonarodzeniowego — megaodlotowy strój i fantastyczny wygląd — pomijając fiasko z zalaniem się do nieprzytomności podstępną hand granadą i kilkoma szczęśliwymi trafieniami, którymi poczęstował go Potter, psującymi wizerunek Dracona za sprawą złamanego nosa i siniaka pod własnym okiem.  
Draco bawił się tak dobrze, że nie zauważył, iż minęła już jedenasta, gdy Pansy wreszcie weszła do biura. Co błyskawicznie przypomniało mu o burczącym z głodu brzuchu oraz konieczności napisania tego przeklętego sprawozdania.  
— Pans, konam z głodu — zajęczał. — Gdzieś ty była, do diabła?  
— Draco, musisz zejść na dół i koniecznie zobaczyć łańcuszek. Należałeś dziś do tematów dnia. Masz, bierz rogalik. Spróbuj tylko puścić pawia na moje Manolo Blahnik*, a będzie po tobie. Zresztą, nieważne. Ktoś zrobił też parę wpisów o mnie!  
Sok zdziałał cuda, ponieważ szkarłat na jej wargach i paznokciach nie wypalał już dziur w jego siatkówce. Powoli zdjął okulary i zerknął na nią, by się upewnić. Potrafiła wyglądać naprawdę ładnie, gdy była w takim nastroju jak teraz: w jej oczach błyszczały iskierki, a usta wyginały się w drapieżnym uśmiechu.  
— O, a co w nich było? — wybełkotał między kęsami rogalika.  
— Parę z nich nadawało coś głupawego na temat mojego nosa. Sama wiem, że mam nos zadarty jak u mopsa. Co za idioci. Mój absolutny faworyt brzmiał: „Nie cierpię Pansy Parkinson, bo jest cholerną kusicielką, zakładającą staniki w leopardzie cętki pod białe bluzki. I co, suko, może byś tak lepiej pozwoliła komuś z nas zobaczyć twoje cacka z bliska?"  
— Kompletne bezmózgowie. Weasley to napisał. Za każdym razem, gdy zakładasz ten stanik, gały wyskakują mu z orbit.  
— Jasne, że to on. — Wykrzywiła się radośnie. — Zamierzam mu odpowiedzieć i podpisać się pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Pierdolę anonimowość.  
Myśl o fascynacji Weasleya cyckami Pansy z pewnością była w stanie wygenerować migrenę. Łupanie pod czaszką Dracona wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Weasley był absolutnie odrażający w tym względzie, wyjaśniało to jednak poniekąd nieustanne docinki Granger wymierzone w Pansy, które nie zmieniły się ani o jotę, choć od chwili ukończenia szkoły minęło już kilka dobrych lat. Owszem, w świetle wpisu napalonego na Pansy Weasleya, Granger była tu raczej na straconej pozycji, chociaż, co Draco musiał przyznać, sama miała całkiem niezły tyłek, z tym, że stanowił on, niestety, integralną część jej samej. Co natychmiast uczyniło ból głowy jeszcze nieznośniejszym. Połączenie seksu i Granger plasowało się na niemal tej samej przerażającej pozycji co wizualizacja seksu i Weasleya, a wyobrażenie ich obojga robiących to jak, nie przymierzając, łasice w rui, sprawiło, że zaczął na serio rozważać dobrowolne wygnanie do Mozambiku i hodowanie bydła, strusi lub czegokolwiek innego, zanim wpadnie w amok.  
— Głowa już mnie prawie nie bolała, a ty zmuszasz mnie do wyobrażania sobie twoich cycków i śliniącego się na ich widok Weasleya. — Rzucił jej pełne pretensji spojrzenie i wskazał na swą skroń. — Napraw to, proszę. O, już dużo lepiej. Co zamierzasz mu odpisać?  
— Cóż, nie licząc odpowiedzi dla idiotów, którym przeszkadza mój nos, pomyślałam, że czas wywołać Weasleya do tablicy. Co sądzisz o tym pomyśle: „Nie znoszę nudziarzy, śliniących się na widok mojego biustu. Lubię nosić staniki ze wzorem w cętki, a ty, sfrustrowany popieprzeńcu, możesz pocałować mnie w dupę. A skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie, to mam też dziś na sobie stringi z tym samym motywem, półgłówku. Tak, mam na myśli ciebie, Weasley. Serdecznie pozdrawiam, Pansy Parkinson, rozmiar 80C**." Myślę, że taka bezpośredniość wystarczy, prawda?  
Draco pomyślał, że takie publiczne obnażenie Weasleya będzie więcej niż niemądre. Granger mogłaby zareagować dość drastycznie, na przykład zmanipulować wymianę prezentów gwiazdkowych tak, żeby Pansy przypadł ten zboczeniec Creevey albo wypchać własny stanik chusteczkami i wyczarować sobie dekolt, co w jej wieku byłoby szczytem żenady. Ale jeśli zamierzał wrobić Pansy w napisanie tego sprawozdania, to…  
— Jasne, Pans. Doskonała riposta — skłamał.  
Nie zdarzało się to wprawdzie zbyt często, ale tym razem zaszedł jeden z tych rzadkich wypadków, w których wrodzony talent Dracona do mówienia nieprawdy obrócił się przeciw niemu, bowiem Pansy wyfrunęła z biura, ignorując jego bezwstydne błagania o pomoc w pisaniu raportu.  
— Wybacz, mój drogi, ale tym razem nie będę mogła ci pomóc. Muszę popracować nad odpowiedzią na wpisy w łańcuszku. Zadarty nos, o kant dupy można to potłuc. Kto by się przejmował nosem, jeśli ma takie cycki jak ja? Zakład, że napisała to Granger. Jawna zazdrość o biust. Żałosne. I nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby podrasować ostatnie sprawozdanie, zmieniając samą datę. Zrobiłeś to już ostatnie trzy razy i nawet minister zaczyna coś podejrzewać. A na koniec upewnij się, czyje nazwiska wymieniasz w raporcie. Ten facet od opłat handlowych za francuskie wina umarł już dwa lata temu, a ty nie uznałeś za stosowne zastąpić jego nazwiska nazwiskiem obecnego speca.  
No i stało się. Miał niecałą godzinę na napisanie raportu. Jak nazywał się ten gość od wina? Po spotkaniu, przebiegającym pod tradycyjnym hasłem „Nie mamy zamiaru obniżyć podatku eksportowego na nasze wina, więc się odpierniczcie", Draco zaprosił go na drinka do swego hotelu, wyzwalając w sobie stuprocentowego geja, byle tylko jak najszybciej go uwieść. Co takiego mieli w sobie szczupli bruneci, że jaja Dracona reagowały na ich widok absolutnie cudownym mrowieniem? Gość był niemalże ideałem: wysoki, szczupły, z gęstą czupryną czarnych włosów, w okularach i z tyłkiem, który wręcz błagał, by go ścisnąć. Kompletne przeciwieństwo tego ślepego, szpetnego jak noc Pottera. Zero podobieństwa, zdecydowanie. Potter ciągle nosił okulary, ale głupie i paskudne, a kiedy ostatnio był u fryzjera z tą swoją czarną szopą, którą posiadał na łbie, tylko sam Merlin mógłby zgadnąć. Nazywanie jej włosami było totalnym przegięciem. Przypominała raczej czarną szczecinę, udającą włosy. A co do szczupłości? Draco nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wyglądał tyłek Pottera — Merlinowi niech będą dzięki. Blaise i Pansy mogą się wypchać ze swymi insynuacjami. Najlepiej szczeciną.  
Facet od win był zupełnie inny niż Potter, nie licząc jedynej wspólnej cechy: też był mężczyzną. Hmm, gdy się tak nad tym zastanowić, to odrobinę przypominał młodszego kelnera w Budapeszcie, który tak wspaniale zrobił Draconowi loda w męskiej toalecie. Wyglądał też trochę jak sekretarz niemieckiego ministra handlu, którego tyłek wyzwalał w Draconie pragnienie zrobienia z nim najbardziej zachwycających, obscenicznych rzeczy. Tak, facet od wina był pożywką dla erekcji już od chwili, w której wydukał: „Monsieur Malfoy". Dlaczego więc nie udało im się tego zrobić?… Och, racja, zjawiła się żona tego gościa. Nie, Draco w żadnym razie nie był wrogo nastawiony do trójkątów, co to, to nie. Najwspanialsze przygody łóżkowe przeżył, tarzając się w pościeli razem z Blaise'em i Pansy. Żona speca od handlu winem nie była jednak w typie Dracona: jedna z tych chłodnych blondynek, które swym wyglądem i osobowością za bardzo przypominały mu matkę. Owszem, Draco nie ukrywał swych perwersyjnych skłonności, ale na szczęście nie przejawiał _tego_ konkretnego zboczenia. W dodatku ta baba była Szwajcarką! Brr, Draco nie znosił Szwajcarów. Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą, którą mógł powiedzieć o ich kraju, było to, że robili przepyszną czekoladę. Ale czy to rekompensowało te przerażająco wysokie góry i tony śniegu? Draco nie cierpiał na lęk wysokości, w żadnym wypadku nie, ale te góry były po prostu _za wysokie_. A śnieg? Spróbuj spędzić siedem zim w Szkocji, zanim zaczniesz nadawać bzdety o tym, jaki śnieg jest romantyczny. Zakład, że w Rumunii też pada.  
Tak więc zjawiła się żona tego atrakcyjnego, w niczym nieprzypominającego Pottera faceta, a Draco równie dobrze mógłby pić szczyny jednorożca z rumuńską delegacją handlową zamiast przesadnie drogiego szampana. Nie wyniósł z tego wieczoru nic poza robieniem za cel paskudnych spojrzeń tej szwajcarskiej harpii oraz piekielnym kacem.  
Jak on się nazywał? Claude Jakośtam czy coś w te klocki. Racja, Tessier. Draco zmienił datę w starym sprawozdaniu, dodał nazwisko Claude'a o wspaniałym tyłku w miejsce nazwiska nieżyjącego gościa, wstawił kilka negatywnych uwag na temat niemieckiego ministra handlu, bo choć lubił, gdy ktoś ubóstwiał jego tyłek, to ten kraj nie mógł uchodzić akurat za strefę bezcłową — i już miał gotowy raport.  
Granger była najbardziej upierdliwą osobą pod słońcem. Tę babę ktoś powinien wreszcie obłożyć porządną klątwą. Zakaz wysyłania wewnętrznej poczty, który wydano za sprawą jej sugestii, był nadal aktualny, co oznaczało, że Draco został zmuszony do zaniesienia raportu na biurko ministra osobiście. Do południa pozostało jeszcze kilka minut, postanowił więc przejrzeć zawartość dzisiejszego łańcuszka nienawiści.  
Wyglądało na to, że Pansy musiała podpaść paru osobom. Tak, było kilka różnych komentarzy na temat jej nosa, a autorstwo jednego z nich Draco z całą pewnością przypisał Granger: nie zawierał on zlepku błędów ortograficznych i był jedną wielką demonstracją poprawnego użycia przecinka, tego biednego, poniewieranego zwykle znaku interpunkcyjnego. Pojawiło się też parę dodatków do żałosnej bazgraniny Weasleya o cyckach Pansy. Na Merlina, trzeba być kompletnym idiotą, żeby nie zauważyć, że to on popełnił pierwszy wpis. Draco wyczuwał wręcz emanującą z linijek tekstu frustrację seksualną rudego. Najwyraźniej nad jego romansem z Granger zaczęły już bić dzwony pogrzebowe.  
Co było zresztą do przewidzenia. Dzięki Bogu nie poddali się temu samemu szaleństwu, co cała masa innych ludzi, biorących ślub zaraz po zakończeniu wojny. Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na tego nic niewartego palanta, za którego wyszła Millicenta. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował Weasley z tym swoim agresywno-zaczepnym nastawieniem do niemal wszystkiego, było poślubienie Granger. Zawsze grał trzecie skrzypce w cieniu Pottera. Jedyny półgłówek w rodzinie całkiem inteligentnych ludzi. Kto chciałby być przez całą wieczność znany tylko jako mąż Granger? Draco wolałby raczej jeść codziennie na kolację gówno testrala, niż znosić takie upokorzenie. Nawet najbardziej głośni poplecznicy Wybrańca utrzymywali, że w operacji mającej na celu pokonanie Voldemorta Potter był „odwagą", a Granger „mózgiem". Co Weasley wniósł do tego triumwiratu, pozostawało dla wszystkich zagadką. Draco uważał, że przez całą ostatnią dekadę (lub więcej) nie był nikim innym niż prostym podwykonawcą. Draco nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie gorszego losu dla Weasleya, niż zostanie „panem Granger" i gdyby nie fakt, że nie cierpiał go z całych sił, być może byłby w stanie wykrzesać z siebie dla niego iskierkę współczucia.  
Oczywiście, wpisy w łańcuszku dotyczące samego Dracona były niemal tak długie, jak te poświęcone Potterowi. Nie zadał sobie trudu, by przeczytać choć jeden z nich. Na pewno nie znajdowało się w nich nic prócz przykrych popłuczyn po opowieściach o zbrodniach wojennych jego ojca (o których połowie autorzy wpisów nawet nie wiedzieli), poddawania w wątpliwość niewinności Dracona (znów brak pojęcia) oraz autentyczności Orderu Merlina, który otrzymał (zarzucając mu, że go kupił, co było zdecydowanie wierutną bzdurą) albo piętnowania jego ekstremalnie swobodnych preferencji seksualnych (co, jako jedyne, było całkowitą prawdą). Krótko mówiąc, wpisy nie zawierały niczego, o czym bez przerwy od ostatnich pięciu lat nie nadawałby już „Prorok". Gdy ktoś oskarża cię o snucie morderczych planów u boku własnego ojca, Voldemorta, Snape'a i tego pierdolniętego świra Macnaira, to w porównaniu z tym cała reszta blednie. Zabawne, ale właśnie wspomnienie Macnaira sprawiło, że w Draconie przewróciły się wnętrzności. Ten fetysz z siekierą. Brrr.  
Kolosalna ilość łańcuszków zadedykowanych Potterowi ponownie wzbudziła jego gniew. Sekundę później zamarł z przerażenia. Blaise i Pansy wiedzieli, że Draco w stu procentach wolał obrażać Pottera bezpośrednio, zamiast posługiwać się podstępnym, anonimowym tylnym wejściem, by mu dokopać, ale co, jeśli Potter nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy? To nie wchodziło w rachubę! Każda, ale to każda obelga musiała być rzucona prosto w oczy. Albo przy pomocy pięści, jeśli już by do tego doszło. Draco nie marnował czasu na ludzi, którzy obawiali się jawnie konfrontować innych z ich oczywistymi niedociągnięciami. Wynikało to ze zwykłego poczucia własnej wartości. Fakt, że Dracona nie było w kraju, gdy zaczął się cały ten burdel z łańcuszkiem, nie oczyszczał go z podejrzeń, dopóki Weasley święcie wierzył, że to on był autorem pierwszego wpisu, a Potter miał zaledwie kilka sprawnie działających szarych komórek więcej niż ten rudy, spragniony seksu idiota. Draco musiał natychmiast podjąć jakieś kroki. Na szali leżał honor nazwiska Malfoy.  
Zadrżał, słysząc świst przelatującego obok zaklęcia i odwrócił się. Kilku aurorów o zmęczonym wyglądzie rzucało całkowicie nieskuteczne zaklęcia destrukcyjne na łańcuszek, który wraz z każdym sięgającym go strzałem zdawał się jaśnieć coraz silniejszym blaskiem. Wśród nich stał Potter. Opierał się o ścianę, wciskając podbródek w podtrzymującą mu głowę dłoń, prawie nie otwierając oczu przy formowaniu kolejnego czaru. Draco zbliżył się do niego bez pośpiechu.  
— Potter. Wyglądasz jak nieszczęsna kupa gówna — zauważył Draco z niejakim zadowoleniem.  
— Gdybyś sam musiał od czterech cholernych dni bezskutecznie rzucać pieprzone zaklęcia, też byś wyglądał gównianie. Nie mam dziś nastroju na twoje bzdury, Malfoy. Spadaj.  
Gdzie byli Blaise i Pansy, kiedy ich potrzebował? Jeśli to nie był powód do… Nieważne, żeby udowodnić im, jak bardzo się mylili i jak bardzo on sam miał rację, Draco postanowił stłumić chęć walnięcia Pottera w szczękę tak mocno, żeby wylądowała w stolicy Walii. Nie znosił zmuszać się do postępowania na zasadzie „gdy trzeba, to trzeba".  
— Obiad? — zapytał Draco. Potter na chwilę przestał strzelać zaklęciami i gapił się na niego z opadłą szczęką. — To coś, co robią cywilizowani ludzie. Oznacza to spożycie posiłku w okolicach południa. Z mile widzianym użyciem noża i widelca oraz absolutnie niezbędną obecnością serwetek. O, i jedzenia, oczywiście. Czasami, jeśli ktoś ma wesoły nastrój lub odczuwa stres, kufel piwa może być miłym dodatkiem.  
Potter już otwierał usta do odpowiedzi, gdy nagle pojawił się świeżutki łańcuszek, wywrzaskujący, że Kingsley Shacklebolt nosi damską bieliznę. Ciekawa myśl, której Draco w żadnym wypadku nie odrzuciłby od razu jako kompletnego nonsensu. Ten facet tchnął obrzydliwą normalnością, a wbijanie się w damskie majtki było jedną z najłagodniejszych perwersji. Shacklebolt musiał mieć przecież jakieś odchyły. Ich zupełny brak był czymś nienaturalnym.  
— Zaczynają robić to o każdej porze. Nie tylko rano — jęknął Potter.  
— Wygląda na to, że zaklęcie zyskuje na sile.  
— Odpierdol się, Malfoy — powiedział Potter, zaciskając zęby.  
Najwyraźniej jakikolwiek komentarz na temat przykrej porażki aurorów, niepotrafiących poradzić sobie z całym tym bałaganem, był niemile widziany.  
— Obiad — przypomniał mu Draco. Malfoyowie nie doszliby do niczego, gdyby nie byli konsekwentni.  
Na czoło Pottera wystąpiły zmarszczki, jakby rozmyślał nad tysiącem różnych klątw, wycelowanych w Dracona, ale już chwilę później jego twarz odprężyła się całkowicie.  
— Zgoda. Rzeczywiście mógłbym coś zjeść, a przy okazji nieźle się zabawić. Nie mogę sobie za cholerę wyobrazić, dlaczego chcesz iść ze mną na obiad, ale na pewno zaczniesz mnie w którymś momencie obrzucać wyzwiskami, a wtedy będę mógł cię walnąć. Jestem więc na to przygotowany. W „Dziurawym Kotle?"  
Draco zgadzał się z Potterem co do „gotowości". Sam też zawsze czuł się przygotowany do uderzenia Pottera. Ale na Merlina, co to za pomysł z lokalem? Ten. Facet. Był. Kretynem.  
— Dobra. — Draco nie mógł powstrzymać się od sarkazmu. — Skoro koniecznie chcesz przeczytać w jutrzejszym nagłówku „Proroka": _Potter i Malfoy na randce w „Dziurawym Kotle!"_, to proszę bardzo.  
— No tak. — Potter się zaczerwienił. — Eee, zła propozycja. To gdzie?  
— W „Pod Wężowym Językiem" serwują porządne sandwicze. Ludzie z ministerstwa nie chcą być przyłapani na gorącym uczynku, włócząc się w okolicach Nokturnu. Knajpka jest tam, gdzie był kiedyś sklep Borgina i Burkesa. Naturalnie, że wiesz, gdzie to jest. Spotkajmy się tam za pół godziny. Muszę jeszcze tylko zanieść to do biura ministra.

XXX

Potter się spóźniał, oczywiście. Draco zdążył już wypić jeden kufel piwa i dobrnąć do połowy drugiego, gdy ten wreszcie wtoczył się przez drzwi. Przystanął na chwilę w cieniu, z sylwetką lekko rozmazaną na tle blasku bijącego przez prostokąt otwartych drzwi, kontrastując z półmrokiem wnętrza, Draco jednak był w stanie rozpoznać go wszędzie. Było coś dziwnego w dysonansie między pełnymi wahania i nierzadko niezdarnymi ruchami Pottera, cechującymi go przez większość czasu, a promieniującym siłą ułożeniem jego ramion, kiedy rzucał zaklęcia, czy też bolesnym wręcz wdziękiem, gdy siedział na miotle. To wprost błagało o pytanie: w jaki sposób Potter manifestował się w łóżku? Był kimś, kto nie wie, co ma zrobić z rękami (pomijając kwestię złapania znicza), czy też kimś zupełnie innym? Nagle w myślach Dracona pojawiła się absolutnie niepożądana wizja: Potter pieprzący jakiegoś wyjątkowego szczęściarza ze zdecydowaniem, które charakteryzowało go, gdy rzucał zaklęcia, połączonym z niedoścignioną gracją, którą demonstrował na miotle. Był to rodzaj rżnięcia, które nadawało całkowicie nowy wymiar powiedzeniu „do upadłego". Penis Dracona drgnął.  
Na szczęście obraz ten okazał się być rodzajem krótkiego zaćmienia umysłowego, bo Potter niezdarnie ruszył w stronę stolika krokiem, któremu daleko było do wdzięku, przerywając tym samym ciąg niebezpiecznych myśli Dracona. Dzięki Bogu. Świat znów był normalny. Potter był tym samym niezgułą, co zawsze, niemającym nic wspólnego z bogiem seksu z chorej wizji powstałej w wyobraźni Dracona. Doprawdy, najwyższy czas, żeby Draco z kimś się przespał, skoro był zdesperowany na tyle, żeby zabawiać się w duchu scenariuszami rodem z tandetnego pornosa, prezentującymi w roli głównej _akurat_ Pottera!  
— Przepraszam, musiałem, eee, pogadać ze Shackleboltem, wiesz, o tych łańcuszkach — usprawiedliwił się, jak zwykle z nieodłącznym dukaniem, po czym wśliznął się do niszy ze stolikiem.  
Draco pstryknął palcami, na co na blacie pojawił się kufel _black and tan_***. Potter zaczął pijać tę wstrętną lurę po podróży na Zieloną Wyspę w towarzystwie tego irlandzkiego debila Finnigana. Jak tej chodzącej magicznej niekompetencji udało się przeżyć wojnę, pozostawało absolutną zagadką. Draco nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed podejrzliwym zerknięciem na napój Pottera. Graniczyło to z ohydą kategorii niebieskiego jedzenia: piwo zdecydowanie powinno mieć jeden i ten sam kolor. Chcesz pić jasne, pij jasne, wolisz ciemny leżak — proszę bardzo, ale mieszanie ich obu ze sobą to czysty skandal. Ostatnia lekkomyślna próba eksperymentowania z pieprzonymi jagodami wyleczyła Dracona z wszelkich zapędów do powtórzenia podobnej porażki. Po tej klęsce całymi tygodniami nie był w stanie założyć swojego niebieskiego, kaszmirowego szlafroka ani żadnego z niebieskich krawatów. Sam widok tego koloru sprawiał, że coś ściskało go za tyłek i to wcale nie w ten sposób, który zwykle preferował. Draco za bardzo lubił piwo, żeby narażać się na ryzyko poczucia do niego nagłej awersji.  
— O, dzięki. Jestem zaskoczony, że wiesz, co piję — skomentował Potter, pociągając obrzydliwie głęboki łyk, czego wynikiem była kryza piany na jego górnej wardze. Wydał z siebie uszczęśliwione „ach" i odchylił się do tyłu, opierając plecami o ścianę niszy i przymykając oczy. Drogi Merlinie, ten facet był kompletnym wrakiem. Draco musiał zmobilizować całą siłę woli, żeby nie pochylić się nad nim i nie przejechać mu kciukiem po wardze, z jakimś uszczypliwym komentarzem o jego koszmarnych stołowych manierach, gdy nagle Potter niespiesznie zebrał językiem piwną pianę z górnej wargi. — Boże, jak mi to było potrzebne. Dzięki, Malfoy.  
I nagle to się zjawiło. To mrowienie. To łaskotanie. To prawie niemożliwe do ugaszenia pragnienie uniesienia pięści i…  
Potter zdjął okulary i kłykciami przetarł sobie oczy, tak, jakby go bolały.  
— To co, zjemy coś, zanim zaczniemy się okładać? Przyznaję, że umieram z głodu. — Jego ręce niezgrabnie obmacały blat stolika w poszukiwaniu odłożonych okularów.  
Draco opanował mrowienie oraz swędzenie, wręczył Potterowi okulary i skinął na kelnerkę.  
Jedząc wyśmienite sandwicze, gawędzili sobie o ostatniej podróży służbowej Dracona. Potter wydawał się podzielać żywą niechęć Dracona do smoków (co, jak Draco stwierdził w duchu, stwarzało niejakie problemy odnośnie jego imienia, ale po chwili wytłumaczył sobie racjonalnie, że jego rodzice nigdy nie nazwaliby go tak na cześć ziejącego ogniem potwora, który koniecznie pragnie cię pożreć, zważając na piękno, znaczną odległość i brak zabójczych zapędów konstelacji określanej tym samym słowem). Potter zareagował nawet serdecznym śmiechem na relację Dracona o piekielnych posiłkach, wychodzących spod ręki tych okropnych Rumunów. Draco nie mógł się wprawdzie dopatrzyć, co było w nich aż tak zabawnego, bo w końcu każde jedno danie stanowiło stuprocentowy horror, ale śmiech wydał mu się miłą odmianą po znudzonych i szyderczych komentarzach Blaise'a, jakim to niby świrem był Draco tylko dlatego, że wolał długo leżakowane czerwone wino od udających je szczyn jednorożca.  
— Nawet nie wiedziałem, że masz poczucie humoru, Malfoy — zaśmiał się Potter w reakcji na opis bombonierki, która w jakiś dziwny sposób okazała się być raczej bombą w rękach pewnego hiszpańskiego cukiernika.  
Komentarz ten wzmocnił tylko postanowienie Dracona, by zapewnić Pottera, że jeśli będzie miał do powiedzenia coś naprawdę paskudnego na jego temat, powie mu to prosto w oczy. Skończyli właśnie jeść i dopijali piwo, co wydało się być idealnym momentem na poruszenie tej kwestii.  
— Słuchaj, Potter, co do tych łańcuszków… — odważył się Draco.  
— Zdecydowanie najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu, no dobra, może nie najgorszy, ale prawie. Oczekują ode mnie, żebym był ekspertem od wszystkich czarnomagicznych spraw, a ja nie umiem nawet usunąć tych pieprzonych nienawistnych notek.  
— Oczywiście, że nie jesteś ekspertem od czarnomagicznych spraw — parsknął Draco. — Co za idiotyczne założenie.  
— Jaaasne — odparł Potter głosem, w którym pobrzmiewało coś w rodzaju ironii. Czyżby Potter potrafił być ironiczny? Co za myśl! — Muszę siedzieć w ministerstwie całymi dniami, najwidoczniej niezdolny do zrobienia niczego, co mogłoby powstrzymać ten pierdolony łańcuszek od wygadywania okropieństw o ludziach, których znam. Muszę słuchać potworności o sobie samym, o Ronie, Hermionie… W dodatku, niektóre z nich są śmieszne, a to naprawdę nie powinno mnie bawić… — Jego głos ucichł powoli.  
— O, są jak najbardziej śmieszne — zachichotał Draco. — Tak jak na przykład ten, że niby Longbottom ma dużego! Myślałem, że skonam ze śmie…  
— Cóż, to akurat prawda — przerwał mu Potter. — Choć, z drugiej strony, to niemożliwe, żebyśmy zerwali z Ginny z tego powodu, bo przecież… No, to nie mógł być powód.  
Cóż za wnioski nasuwała ta wypowiedź! Przede wszystkim, Longbottom miał mieć wielkiego penisa? Czyżby podstępne aluzje Pansy opierały się na jakichś prawdziwych podstawach? I skąd, na niebiosa, mogła o tym wiedzieć, przebiegła lafirynda? Następnie Potter zasugerował, że ruda Łasica przykłada wagę do rozmiaru oraz że on sam z powodzeniem mógłby stawić czoła Longbottomowi. Żołądek zaczynał już wywijać w nim podenerwowane koziołki, gdy Draco nagle odetchnął z ulgą, spoglądając na całe to zagadnienie pod kątem względności. Potter może stawić czoła Longbottomowi. Który to z pewnością ma kutasa wielkości miniparóweczki, a co za tym idzie, Potter mógł pochwalić się rozmiarem _skurczonej_ miniparóweczki. Pansy chciała go tylko podrażnić. Choć, sam musiał przyznać, wpis dotyczący Łasicy miał jakiś sens. Wyglądała jak ktoś, dla kogo liczy się tylko wielkość, ale…  
— Właśnie to jest tak straszne w tym łańcuszku — ciągnął Potter. — Całe to gówno zawiera w sobie ziarno prawdy.  
— Nie widzę sensu w czytaniu tych o mnie. Widziałem je, przeleciałem je wzrokiem. Ale po tym, jak w „Proroku" zarzucono mi stanie na końcu szeregu śmierciożerców…  
— Właśnie — wpadł mu w słowo Potter, zalewając się rumieńcem. — Albo ten nonsens o tobie, Blaisie i Pansy. Że Blaise lubi bicie po tyłku. I że ja pieprzę Rona i Hermionę. Jakby to mogła być prawda! — Zaśmiał się urywanie.  
— Są chwile, w których pragnąłbym być Niewymownym, bo z pewnością istnieją pewne rzeczy, których wolałbym nie wymawiać, a trójkąt z udziałem twoim, Granger i Weasleya zdecydowanie do nich należy. Zważywszy, że cokolwiek, co jest związane z seksem _oraz_ Weasleyem i Granger, przyprawia mnie o mdłości, a właśnie skończyłem jeść obiad, to proszę cię, nie kontynuujmy lepiej tematu, bo dostanę jeszcze wizji, które zmuszą mnie do zwrócenia tego doskonałego cheddara. Jeśli się z nimi naprawdę pieprzysz, to oszczędź mi szczegółów. No naprawdę. Wątpię, żeby Weasley potrafił rzucić choć jedno zaklęcie seksualne, nawet jeśli miałoby od tego zależeć jego życie, a połączenie Granger i obciągania? Nie będę tego zgłębiał, Potter. A co do reszty… Cóż, to, że Blaise lubi klapsy, to totalna bzdura. To odchył Pansy, jeśli już. I tak jak mówiłeś, w tych paskudnych notkach mignie czasem jakieś ziarenko prawdy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będą rzucać oszczerstw pod adresem Blaise'a albo Pansy. To dość podłe, jeśli go tam nie ma i nie może się obronić. Autor tych wpisów powinien uważać się za szczęściarza. Poza tym, Blaise jest niesamowity w łóżku, a głębokie gardło Pansy nie ma sobie równego. Wiem coś na ten temat. Dzięki Bogu, nieprzemyślane małżeństwa Blaise'a nigdy nie narażały naszego życia intymnego na szwank, a precyzując, naszego wspólnego życia intymnego, i nie wydaje mi się, żeby coś się miało zmienić, gdy on w końcu ożeni się z Pansy. Co, jak podkreślam, byłoby doskonałym rozwiązaniem. Nie przeżyję jego kolejnej szurniętej, bogatej żony. One wszystkie z jakichś powodów mnie nie cierpią. A poza tym, jeśli on wreszcie poślubi Pansy, to ta przestanie uprawiać administrację i zarządzanie mojego własnego życia seksualnego… — I tu Draco urwał, w porę zauważając, że znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko wygadania ich szalonej teorii twierdzącej, że Potter i Draco walą się po gębach, ponieważ się ze sobą nie pieprzą.  
— Co? — Oczy Pottera niemal wyskoczyły z orbit. — Ty i Pansy? Ty i Blaise? Pansy i Blaise? Ale on jest przecież żonaty, no i jest facetem, a ona posuwa was obu, a ty…  
Nieśmiertelna pogarda dla wszystkiego, co związane z Potterem, nieco złagodzona jego chichotami nad opowieścią o misji handlowej Dracona, została szczęśliwie odbudowana.  
— Dzięki Merlinowi, ty nigdy mnie nie zaskoczysz, Potter. Te twoje mieszczańskie, wiktoriańskie, sztywne jak kij w dupie nastawienie… Zresztą, nieważne. W całej tej propozycji wspólnego obiadu chodziło o to, że chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to nie ja wysłałem wpisy na twój temat. Wolę obrażać cię bezpośrednio.  
Potter gapił się na niego.  
— Wolisz obrażać mnie bezpośrednio.  
— Oczywiście — parsknął Draco. Co za tępak. — Nienawidzimy się publicznie od lat. Dlaczego mielibyśmy kłopotać się rzucaniem na siebie obelg za plecami? Proszę, bądź tak uprzejmy i obrażaj mnie prosto w oczy, a ja zrobię to samo. Szczerze, przeczytałem kilka wpisów z łańcuszka na twój temat i nie poświęciłbym im ani chwili zastanowienia. To dziecinne i niedojrzałe próby szkalowania, popełnione bez cienia finezji. Gdybym zdecydował się oczernić cię tym idiotycznym sposobem, to zapewniam cię, że mój wpis byłby wyjątkowy.  
Potter podrapał się w głowę.  
— Czyli mówisz, że nazwałbyś mnie dupkiem i kutasem prosto w oczy, ale nigdy nie zrobiłbyś tego za moimi plecami?  
— Dokładnie! — No, nareszcie to do niego dotarło. — Jesteś najbardziej wkurzającym matołem, jakiego miałem kiedykolwiek nieprzyjemność poznać. Pomijając cały ten interes z pokonaniem Czarnego Pana, który głęboko doceniam, wielkie dzięki, jesteś totalnym marnowaniem przestrzeni, ty palancie.  
Na co Potter złamał mu nos.

**Koniec rozdziału czwartego**

* Manolo Blahnik to projektant luksusowych damskich butów. W szpilkach jego produkcji lubowała się Carrie Bradshaw z _Seksu w wielkim mieście_.  
** Jeśli wśród czytelników, a raczej czytelniczek, są jakieś stanikowe lobbystki, to założę się o całą jesienną kolekcję Sephory, że załamują właśnie ręce nad stopniem nieuświadomienia Pansy, sugerując, że z podanym przez nią rozmiarem musiałaby mieć co najmniej posturę Millicenty Bulstrode, czyli enerdowskiej kulomiotki. Następnie oszacowałyby domniemane 80C (czyli nazwane w oryginale brytyjskie 36C) na jakieś 70E, co, odpowiadając mniej więcej wymiarom 75 cm pod biustem i 95 w biuście, wcale nie oznacza gigantycznych piersi. Zaintrygowane tematem dziewczyny odsyłam TU.  
*** _Black and tan_ to napój będący mieszanką dwóch rodzajów piwa, ciemnego i jasnego.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piąty**

Cóż, wszystko skończyło się zgodnie z przewidywaniami i w każdym innym przypadku Draco na pewno czerpałby z tego faktu pełną satysfakcję. Owszem, miał złamany nos, ale odwdzięczył się za niego z nawiązką: Potter wyszedł z „Wężowego Języka" ze złamanym nosem _oraz_ podbitym okiem. Roztrząsanie, kto tym razem wygrał potyczkę, było więc zbędne. Nawet Draco musiał przyznać, że ostatnie większe zamieszanie tego typu, czyli pojedynek na balu bożonarodzeniowym, zakończyło się nader rozczarowującym remisem. Czy to właśnie dzięki wygrywanym bójkom odczuwał zazwyczaj zadowolenie? Jeśli tak, to czy promieniował teraz radością? Tryskał triumfem? Nie, nic z tych rzeczy.  
W nastroju tak fatalnym, że aż nadwyrężającym silnie jego magię, popełnił błąd podczas aportacji, w wyniku czego zamiast trafić na korytarz własnego mieszkania, wylądował na ulicy przed budynkiem. Niestety, właśnie w tym momencie niebiosa postanowiły się nagle rozstąpić i wylać prosto na jego dom deszcz o równowartości dziesięciomiesięcznych opadów. Stojąc po kostki w wypełnionej deszczówką kałuży, zrujnował ostatnią parę mokasynów nieposiadających jeszcze poobijanych czubków, które teraz, kompletnie przemoczone, przy każdym stawianym kroku wydawały z siebie piszczące odgłosy. Z tego powodu przez kilka kolejnych dni zmuszony był nosić obuwie niespełniające jego standardów, ponieważ naprawdę nie można skutecznie drażnić mugolskich sprzedawców, jeśli wchodzi się do sklepu ze złamanym nosem i skrzypiącymi butami.  
W przedpokoju stały walizki Blaise'a.  
Draco zsunął buty, rzucił zaklęcie suszące na swe porwane i zakrwawione części garderoby, sekundę później pytając samego siebie, po co? Nie miał przecież w stosunku do tych ubrań (łącznie z mokasynami) żadnych innych planów niż ich zniszczenie. I dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, czuł się tak cholernie bliski łez?  
Powlókł się do salonu. Pansy nie kłamała. Pokój tonął w ulubionych różach Dracona: białych, wykreowanych magicznie hybrydach o nazwie „Radość Narcyzy", które ułożone zostały w porozstawianych wokół wazonach. Przed wojną zapełniały one ogrody ich dworu. Bielusieńkie, delikatne kwiaty z różowawym, subtelnie zaakcentowanym środkiem, o płatkach wyglądających tak krucho, jakby mocniejszy oddech mógł im zrobić krzywdę. Tymczasem, gdy potarło się płatki między palcami, te wydzielały zapach zmysłowy do tego stopnia, że palce u nóg Dracona kurczyły się w zachwycie.  
Na dźwięk jego kroków Blaise uniósł głowę znad czytanej właśnie książki. Draco rzucił okiem na jej grzbiet, w nadziei, że chodzi o mugolską powieść szpiegowską (czyli coś, co sam czytał w wolnym czasie) i stłumił jęk czystej frustracji. Najnowsze dzieło Le Carre'a*? Ależ skąd. „Książę" Machiavellego. W chwilach takich jak ta Draco zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że intelektualne pozy Blaise'a nie do końca były jedynie pozami. Przyznawał to z najwyższą niechęcią, ponieważ sam nie był aż takim intelektualistą, jakiego udawał, a już z pewnością nie aż takim jak Blaise. Pojawiasz się przed kimś zupełnie niespodziewanie i przyłapujesz go na czytaniu Machiavellego w oryginale — nawet Draco musiał uznać, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z pozerstwem.  
Przygotował się na kazanie, jak mógł znów wdać się w bójkę z Potterem, co do diabła sobie myślał i całe temu podobne bla bla bla.  
I wtedy uświadomił sobie powód, dla którego byli z Blaise'em przyjaciółmi: kazanie nie nastąpiło, podobnie jak nie usłyszał ani słowa o tym, jak jego chore, podświadome pożądanie skierowane ku Potterowi kolejny raz manifestuje się w formie fizycznej przemocy. Blaise obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem, błyskawicznie konkludując, że Draco balansował na granicy nastroju „Uwaga, materiał wybuchowy", po czym odłożył książkę, mówiąc jedynie:  
— Oj, to musi boleć. Chodź, daj mi to obejrzeć i zrobić z tym, co trzeba.  
Podchodząc do sofy, Draco zauważył kubełek z lodem i tkwiące w nim dwie butelki ulubionego szampana Blaise'a. Standardowe uhonorowanie końca kolejnego małżeństwa.  
Blaise uzdrowił mu nos (sześć miesięcy ze świrniętą, miotającą lampami sekutnicą nie było kompletną stratą czasu), zaklęciem zdjął z niego ubranie i przemoczone buty, przywołał jego ulubioną szatę i owinął go w nią. Następnie rozpalił ogień w kominku, zaciągnął zasłony, odcinając ich od paskudnej pogody za oknem i ułożył się jak długi na sofie, przyciągając i kładąc na sobie Dracona i biorąc go w objęcia. W przeciwieństwie do Blaise'a, Draco był kompletną nogą w przytulaniu. Po kilku minutach szczypanie w oczach i pulsowanie w nosie ustąpiło.  
— Wywaliła cię, czy sam odszedłeś?  
— Odszedłem — odpowiedział Blaise. Głowa Dracona znalazła sobie przytulne gniazdko w zagłębieniu szyi przyjaciela, a jego ciepły oddech łagodnie muskał mu policzek.  
— O jeden raz lampą w łeb za dużo?  
— Obraziła twoją matkę.  
Draco zignorował ostatnie zdanie, ponieważ przebiegało zbyt blisko granicy tematu, na który nie rozmawiali. W dodatku fakt, że Blaise raz na zawsze opuścił tę polską sukę, wprawił Dracona w radosną euforię, choć był zbyt zmęczony, by móc dać wyraz swemu zachwytowi.  
— Każę Cranky** przygotować ci sypialnię.  
Jego matka wykazała się iście podstępnym poczuciem humoru, ofiarowując mu skrzatkę domową o imieniu Cranky. Między kolejnymi małżeństwami Blaise zwykł pomieszkiwać to u Pansy, to u Dracona, a Cranky, sama w sobie zadowolna ze swego skrzaciego losu, skręcała się za każdym razem w paroksyźmie radości, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiał się Zabini i szybowała wręcz ze szczęścia w powietrzu, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, jakby ktoś podarował jej ubrania. Przypuszczalnie wywijała teraz w kuchni koziołki z uciechy.  
Gdyby Draco nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Cranky na poważnie zadurzyła się w Blaisie, choć być może miało to jakiś związek z jej niewolniczym oddaniem jego matce. Miał taką nadzieję. Ponieważ połączenie Blaise'a i seksu ze skrzatem _naprawdę_ było czymś, czego wolałby sobie nie wyobrażać. Owszem, preferencje Dracona wykazywały ogólną tendencję do perwersji, ale seks z tymi stworzeniami był zdecydowanie _chory_. Draco _nigdy, przenigdy_ nie zniżyłby się do takiego poziomu. Już prędzej zdecydowałby się na seks z Weasleyem. Najlepszy dowód na to, jak bardzo to było obrzydliwe.  
Do tej pory dumnie obnosił się z postawą bycia otwartym na wszystko, co miało związek z seksem, gotowy do wypróbowania każdej rzeczy choćby raz. O, wystarczy sobie tylko przypomnieć sprawę z niebieskim żarciem — no dobrze, nie było w niej nic seksualnego, zgoda, ale z pewnością dowodziła otwartości jego umysłu. Albo przynajmniej gotowości do otwarcia ust. A otwarte usta mocno nawiązywały do seksu, tak więc wszystko pasuje. Pewnej nocy, gdy Blaise i Draco właśnie kończyli pełną werwy rundkę pod hasłem „Czy wolno mi perwersyjnie…?", leżąc sobie w ramionach i pławiąc się w cudownym, najmilszym z najmilszych zmęczeniu, Draconowi, oddalonemu o pięć sekund od zapadnięcia w poorgazmową drzemkę (najlepszy rodzaj snu, któremu Blaise zdążył się już poddać), przyszła nagle do głowy okropna myśl.  
Gdzie, do diabła, podziewała się Cranky?  
Odczytywanie z twarzy Blaise'a każdego jego życzenia i radosne realizowanie go przez Cranky, noszące cechy nienormalności nawet w porównaniu ze zwykłą skrzacią gorliwością, sięgnęło tamtego wieczoru swych wyżyn. Czy Cranky poważyłaby się? NIIIEEEEE! Co, oczywiście, utwierdziło Dracona w przekonaniu, że byli obserwowani przez cały czas, począwszy od pierwszego „Czy wolno mi perwersyjnie possać ci palce u stóp?", a kończąc na finałowym „Ja pierdolę, czy wolno mi perwersyjnie odkorkować ci tyłek?". Co z kolei sprawiło, że zaczął już na serio zastanawiać się, czy nie zwlec się natychmiast z łóżka i nie rzucić Cranky skarpetki, gdy nagle chwila głębszej refleksji sprowadziła go z powrotem na ziemię. Jego matka, wykazując iście łasiczy (tu wypadałoby przeprosić za dobór słowa) spryt, wyciągnęłaby z niego, _dlaczego_ ofiarował Cranky element garderoby, co z kolei oznaczałoby konieczność dokładnego opisania sekszabawy z Blaise'em. _Własnej matce!_ Czego absolutnie by nie zrobił, nawet pod działaniem Cruciatusa. Wszystko zakończyło się przeniesieniem igraszek do mieszkania Blaise'a, ponieważ przerażała go sama myśl o obserwujących ich oczach… i, BLEEE, być może nawet skrzaciej masturbacji!  
Brakowało słów na wyrażenie okropieństwa oraz totalnej, kompletnej i nieodwołalnej obrzydliwości takiego scenariusza.  
Na szczęście Blaise niedługo potem ożenił się ponownie, co zwykle mocno zawężało ich możliwości, ograniczając je do okazjonalnego obciągania w męskiej toalecie. Z drugiej zaś strony Cranky zdecydowanie nie lubiła Pansy, mogli więc parzyć się jak króliki bez obawy narażenia się na skrzacie szpiegowanie.  
— Zostanę tylko na dzisiejszą noc. — Wymruczane przez Blaise'a słowa szczęśliwie przywróciły Dracona do teraźniejszości, odrywając od rozważań na temat zjawiska „Dzień dobry, mam na imię Cranky, jestem skrzatką domową, podglądaczką i czuję się z tego powodu dumna". — Wybieram się w podróż. Potrzebna mi zmiana wystroju, że się tak wyrażę.  
Draco wahał się przez chwilę, ponieważ poczuł z tyłu szyi podejrzane napięcie. Co nigdy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.  
— Zamierzasz niebawem wrócić?  
— Mhm-mhm.  
Draco nie znosił, gdy Zabini udzielał nieokreślonych odpowiedzi. Było to zazwyczaj ostrzeżeniem, że za chwilę pojawi się Blaise w wydaniu zen. Ostatnim razem, gdy Zabini zaczął zalewać go potokiem zasranej filozofii o tym, że niby życie to jedna wielka podróż, Draco nie zdzierżył i wyczarował mu mapę Brazylii na czole. A potem niefortunnie przypomniał sobie powód, dla którego Blaise opuścił wreszcie swoją ciężko psychiczną żonę. Koniec z tematami tabu. Przygotuj się, Draco. Przypnij pasy. W końcu jesteście Ślizgonami, na Boga.  
— Czy wybierasz się do kraju, który zaczyna się na literę „W", do osoby, której imię zaczyna się na literę „N"?  
— Uhmm. Mam świstoklik na jutro rano.  
Jasne. Nawet skończony tuman domyśliłby się teraz, że za dwadzieścia cztery godziny Blaise będzie robił _to_ z jego matką. Z jego matką! Draco musiał to z siebie wyrzucić, bo doprawdy, ileż można? Dość tego. Należało to wypowiedzieć, a Draco miał nadzieję, że Blaise potraktuje go serio, ponieważ w całym swoim życiu nie był tak poważny jak w tej chwili.  
— Blaise?  
— Tak, Draco?  
— Jeśli się z nią ożenisz, to cię zabiję. _Nie żartuję_. — Nareszcie, balast został zrzucony.  
Blaise łagodnie dotknął jego czoła i zaczął je gładzić.  
— Nigdy nie obraziłbym twojej matki w ten sposób, Draco. Nigdy. — Powiedział to z takim przekonaniem, że napięcie ściskające kark Dracona ustąpiło, a on sam z wielkim westchnieniem ulgi poddał się pieszczocie dłoni Blaise'a.  
— Czy Pansy wie, że wyjeżdżasz do kraju zaczynającego się na literę „W", do osoby, której imię zaczyna się na literę „N"? — Draco nie mógł opanować lekkiego sarkazmu.  
— Tak, Draco, wie. Wie już od dłuższego czasu. Jesteś jedynym z naszej trójki, który uparcie trwał przy wyobrażeniu, że ona i ja… Nadszedł czas, Draco.  
Draco usiadł, ponieważ to, co usłyszał, nie zwiastowało Blaise'a w wydaniu zen, ale Blaise'a w nieznośnie irytującym wydaniu zen, wygłaszającego przepowiednie, jakby był jakąś cholerną wyrocznią i oczekującego, że Draco i Pansy padną przed nim na kolana, wznosząc peany na cześć jego mądrości. Jedynym sposobem na zniesienie Blaise'a w nieznośnie irytującym wydaniu zen, nie dusząc go przy tym, było urżnięcie się jakimś alkoholem. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, gust Blaise'a w kwestii szampana plasował się na drugim miejscu zaraz po jego własnym. Co znacznie przybliżało Dracona do wybaczenia Zabiniemu jego męczących, przegadanych wypadów do krainy domorosłej filozofii.  
Draco wskazał na kubełek z lodem.  
— Otworzymy szampana i wzniesiemy pożegnalny toast dla twojej najnowszej byłej żony? Jak powiedzieć po polsku: „Nie marnuj proszku Fiuu na odejście, ty suko"?  
— Nie trać proszku Fiuu odchodząc, suko*** — odparł Blaise lekko zamyślonym tonem, po czym z uśmiechem sprostował: — Ale to ja ją opuściłem, więc takie zdanie nie do końca ma sens. Z pewnością ostatnie pół roku było najgorszym okresem w moim życiu. Jego zakończenie zdecydowanie należy jakoś uczcić. To cud, że mnie nie zabiła.  
Dopóki Blaise nie robił nieprzyjemnych uwag pod adresem jego złamanego nosa, Draco powstrzymywał się przed ripostą, że jeśli Zabini nie byłby takim pieprzonym tchórzem i walczył na wojnie, obrzucanie lampami byłoby dla niego dziecinną igraszką. Poprzestał więc na kontynuowaniu obgadywania jego byłej żony.  
— Cud? Sranie na ścianie. Nie zabiła cię, bo jest tak cholernie próżna, że nigdy nie założyłaby okularów — wypomniał mu Draco, chcąc jasno podkreślić, że miesiącami ostrzegał Blaise'a przed tą kobietą. Na całe szczęście cierpiała na jakąś pochrzanioną odmianę astygmatyzmu, połączoną z irracjonalnym lękiem przed uzdrowicielami. Nosiła więc soczewki kontaktowe, a i to nie przez cały czas i tylko w jednym oku, która to kombinacja znacznie poprawiała szanse Blaise'a. — Dzięki Bogu była charłaczką, inaczej nie przetrwałbyś dwóch tygodni. Szampana?  
— Zaczekajmy na Pans. Przysłała mi sowę, gdy tylko zobaczyła w pracy twarz Pottera, wnioskując z jej wyglądu, że znów nie mogliście zapanować nad swoimi łapami. Miała zamiar wymówić się jakimiś „kobiecymi dolegliwościami" i wyjść wcześniej z biura. Dziwne, że jeszcze jej tu nie…  
W tym momencie Pansy wyskoczyła z kominka. Draco od razu rozpoznał po jej opuszczonych ramionach, że coś było cholernie nie w porządku. Tym bardziej, że nosiła okulary, które transmutowała dla Dracona tego ranka, zeszłoroczny model od Armaniego. I jeśli to nie było dobitnym dowodem na to, że coś się nie zgadzało…  
— Co się stało? — zapytali unisono.  
W odpowiedzi zalała się łzami. Pierwszym i ostatnim razem, kiedy obaj widzieli ją płaczącą, był moment zesłania jej ojca do Azkabanu. Była odważniejsza niż oni obaj razem wzięci, tak więc ten nieskrywany wybuch rozpaczy przeraził Dracona na śmierć.  
— Ten pierdolony łańcuszek — wyszlochała. — Zaczęli wysyłać rzeczy o moim ojcu… — zdołała wydusić, zanim kolejny spazm nie zamienił jej słów w nieskładny bełkot.  
Popchnęli ją w stronę sofy, sadzając między sobą, z ramieniem Blaise'a obejmującym ją w talii i barkiem Dracona służącym za oparcie jej głowie. Wyciągnięcie z niej całej historii potrwało wieki, ponieważ nie mogła przestać płakać, ale udało im się wywnioskować, że ktoś rozpoczął wątek o ojcu Pansy, który, jak twierdziła, był odgrzewaniem opowieści o jego zbrodniach wojennych. A zważywszy na fakt, że był jednym z ludzi Lucjusza, lista zarzutów wymienionych w łańcuszku musiała być naprawdę długa. Pansy z zasadzie spodziewała się ataku w tym stylu od chwili, kiedy odpowiedziała gnojkom, nienawidzącym jej zadartego nosa, żeby pocałowali się w dupę. Ale potem ktoś zaczął pisać o tym, jak bardzo ostra ma być nadchodząca zima i z jaką rozkoszą przywita spadającą z dnia na dzień temperaturę, ciesząc się myślą, jak zimno musi być w celi jej ojca i jak cienkie potrafią być koce w Azkabanie, niebędące niczym innymi niż większymi chusteczkami do nosa. I jak wszystkich uszczęśliwiłoby, gdyby ojciec Pansy zamarzł na śmierć, uwalniając świat od jeszcze jednego śmierciożercy.  
— Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowiem się, kto to napisał, zamorduję go. — Pasja w jej głosie sprawiła, że nie wątpił w to ani przez sekundę. — Draco, wiem, że będziemy mieć ostrą zimę. Dwa tygodnie temu wysłałam mu dodatkowe koce. Myślisz, że mu je przekazali? — Wczepiła się w jego rękę tak kurczowo, że omal mu jej nie złamała. — A co, jeśli tego nie zrobili? Jest taki osłabiony. Boże, schudł dobre trzydzieści kilo, odkąd tam trafił. Została mu tylko ta jedna zima, Blaise. Tylko ta jedna, zanim będzie mógł wyjść i wiem, że to będzie dla niego straszne, ale na pewno nie gorsze od siedzenia tam i gówno mnie obchodzi, co inni mówią, jest moim ojcem i wiem, że robił okropne rzeczy, ale go kocham i nie chcę, żeby umarł W TYM PRZEKLĘTYM PIEKLE! MOŻE TAM ZAMARZNĄĆ NA ŚMIERĆ! ZOSTAŁO MU JUŻ TAK NIEWIELE DO ODSIEDZENIA!  
Dwie godziny i kilka napadów płaczu później Draco przekonał Pansy, że znajdzie sposób, by zapewnić jej ojcu te dodatkowe koce, nawet gdyby sam musiał zrobić je na drutach. Czasy, gdy mógł zdać się na swoje układy, właściwie już dawno minęły, ale powinien znaleźć się ktoś, kogo słowo ma jakąś wagę. Shacklebolt należał do porządnych ludzi, na pewno będzie mógł coś zdziałać.  
— Tak myślisz, Draco? Naprawdę?  
— Naprawdę, Pansy, on będzie w stanie coś zrobić, obiecuję — skłamał i pocałował ją w głowę. Odwróciła się od Blaise'a i ukryła twarz w ramieniu Dracona, by zapłakać ostatni raz. Blaise wyglądał, jakby go to dotknęło. Jak on śmiał? Draco spojrzał na Zabiniego i poruszył ustami w niemym „Pierdol się. Ja tu z nią byłem, a ty nie". Bo Blaise nie został z nimi w czasie wojny, nie pomógł im walczyć przeciwko wszystkiemu, czym karmiono ich od dzieciństwa. Bo nie musiał odwiedzać swych rodziców w Azkabanie albo patrzeć, jak Vince i Greg giną w bitwie, albo słuchać sprawozdań szpiegów relacjonujących to, co zamierzał zrobić z nimi Voldemort, gdy tylko wpadną mu w ręce. Nie, zamiast tego zostawił ich tu samych, żeby przecierali sobie szlaki przez gąszcz nieufności i pogardy jako jedyni Ślizgoni, którzy zdezerterowali z szeregów Voldemorta (Blaise się nie liczył, gdyż uciekł tylko dla samego siebie), bez niczyjego wsparcia.  
Blaise zrobił ruch, jakby chciał się odwrócić, ale Pansy zatrzymała go, kładąc mu na przedramieniu dłoń o paznokciach nadal lśniących cynobrem, jedynie tu i ówdzie lekko poodpryskiwanym.  
— Chodźcie — szepnęła, drugą ręką chwytając nadgarstek Dracona. Pociągnęła ich za sobą do sypialni i zamknęła drzwi. — Chodźcie — powtórzyła, odpinając górny guzik bluzki.  
Nie robili tego ze sobą od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Och, jasne, często zabawiali się razem w gorący, tryskający energią trójkąt, ale nie był to _ten_ rodzaj seksu na pocieszenie. Kiedy zdarzyło im się mieć taki ostatnio? Gdy ojciec Dracona poszedł do więzienia? Byli wówczas jeszcze dość niewinni, choć pełni seksualnej brawury, jakby zdążyli już poznać wszystko na tym polu. Draco musiał uśmiechnąć się na to wspomnienie, mimo że bardzo doświadczona ręka zaczęła właśnie pieścić jego erekcję. Wtedy ta ręka nie była aż tak pewna tego, co robi.  
Draco zrozumiał później, że było to pożegnaniem ich trójkąta takim, jakim go znali. Że Blaise odchodził, by wrócić do Włoch, a matka Dracona przyczyni się do ich nieodwołalnego rozłamu. Draco nie mógł pozostać kochankiem mężczyzny, który pieprzył jego matkę, tak jak Pansy nie mogła pozostać kochanką kogoś, kto kochał inną osobę bardziej niż ją samą. I chociaż Pansy mogłaby, bez wątpienia, zabijać dla Dracona, a on mógłby, nie wahając się ani chwili, zabijać dla Pansy, to nie był to ten rodzaj miłości, z której utkane są więzi małżeńskie. Pieprzyli się, ciągle na coś czekając — co to jednak było, nie wiedzieli.  
Przybrali swoją starą pozycję, wypróbowaną w seksie na pocieszenie: Blaise powoli pieprzył Pansy, narzucając rytm, w którym Draco pieprzył jego. W pewnej chwili Pansy wyrzuciła rękę w powietrze tak, by Draco mógł ją złapać, a on pochwycił ją kurczowo, podczas gdy, kołysząc się, wbijali się w siebie wzajemnie, niesieni wspólną falą, budując napięcie jednym łagodnym pchnięciem za drugim. Wreszcie Pansy wygięła się w łuk, ku Blaise'owi, na co Blaise odpowiedział skurczem własnych mięśni, doprowadzając tym Dracona na szczyt, co z kolei pociągnęło tam jego samego. Pansy próbowała nie płakać, gdy przytulała się do Blaise'a, a Draco próbował go nie uderzyć.  
Odczekał, aż Pansy zaśnie, po czym szepnął Zabiniemu do ucha:  
— Nie wracaj tu.  
Nie poczuł się specjalnie zdziwiony, gdy Blaise, ziewając, odszepnął:  
— Wcale nie zamierzam.

**Koniec rozdziału piątego**

* John Le Carre to brytyjski pisarz słynący z powieści szpiegowskich.  
** Cranky znaczy po polsku tyle co „dziwaczka". Zdecydowałam się nie tłumaczyć tego imienia z powodów czysto subiektywnych: jego akustyczne brzmienie zbyt pięknie kojarzy mi się z bardzo potocznym niemieckim „Krankie", co oznacza albo pieszczotliwe określenie kogoś chorego lub sugeruje coś w stylu „ty głuptasie". A jakoś mi to pasuje do tej skrzatki.  
*** Żywcem wyjęte z angielskiego oryginału. Autorka musiała mieć pomocną polską dłoń w pobliżu. Choć, jak widać wiersz wyżej w tym dialogu, sama sformułowałabym to nieco inaczej.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział szósty**

Draco godzinami wsłuchiwał się w łagodne posapywanie Pansy i głęboki oddech Blaise'a. Przesuwał ręką nad ciałem Zabiniego w niemal-dotyku, trwale zapisując sobie w pamięci długość jego pleców, miękką gęstwinę włosów i jędrny łuk pośladków. Nigdy nie myślał, że może to stracić, a wizja utraty napawała go zarazem smutkiem i przerażeniem. Fakt, że nie zależało mu jakoś szczególnie na kontynuacji ich seksualnego trójkąta, wcale tu niczego nie zmieniał. Zanosiło się na zmianę, a Draco nie znosił zmian.  
Podobnie jak u większości rozpieszczonych dzieci, każda jego zachcianka i życzenie było spełniane, zanim jeszcze zdążył otworzyć usta. Życie, mogłoby się zdawać, od zawsze toczyło się gładkim, wolnym od przeszkód torem, przerywanym jedynie na posiłki i naukę: śniadanie o ósmej, lekcje od dziewiątej do kwadrans przed dwunastą, obiad w południe, znów lekcje od pierwszej do wpół do czwartej, herbata zawsze o czwartej. Co wieczór o szóstej ojciec i matka spotykali się na drinka w bibliotece, dla niego szkocka, dla niej martini. Kolację podawano o siódmej, a zanim zasiedli do stołu, zmieniali garderobę na oficjalne szaty. Co wieczór. Przez całe pierwsze jedenaście lat jego życia jedynymi zakłóceniami codziennego planu zajęć były irytujące zmiany pogody. Jesień się spóźniała. Jesień nadchodziła wcześniej. Nie można było rozsadzić cebulek kwiatowych, ponieważ zima się spóźniała. Kiedy nadejdzie wiosna? Róże jeszcze nie zakwitły, co to za porządki? Pogoda była fenomenem, którego jego ojciec najwyraźniej nie miał pod swoją kontrolą i, o ile Draco oceniał właściwie, stanowiła _jedyne_ takie zjawisko.  
A potem Draco poszedł do Hogwartu i po raz pierwszy został skonfrontowany z brutalną rzeczywistością, która nadeszła wraz ze zmianą: Potter odrzucił jego rękę. _Nikt_ do tej pory nie odrzucił jego ręki. To był zwiastun wszelkiego zła. Oczywiście, wtedy jeszcze Draco o tym nie wiedział. A potem nastąpiła _sama kwintesencja zmiany_, gdy powrócił Czarny Pan, niszcząc życie ich wszystkich. Tak, Draco nienawidził zmian. Zmiany w życiu Dracona oznaczały popełnianie straszliwych czynów w imię błędnego założenia, że ocala w ten sposób należące mu się z racji urodzenia przywileje, tylko po to, by na koniec zwrócić się przeciw nim, wyprzeć się ojca, stawić na polu walki czoła przyjaciołom z dzieciństwa i ogólnie spieprzyć w swoim życiu wszystko to, co kiedyś było mu drogie.  
Jedyną rzeczą utrzymującą go przy zdrowych zmysłach było przeświadczenie, że o ile ojciec zdecydował się postawić nazwisko i majątek Malfoyów jako stawkę w grze, licząc na zdobycie ochłapów władzy, które ten szaleniec bez nosa byłby łaskawy rzucić mu pod nogi, to jego matka nie pokładała aż takiej wiary w megalomanii Voldemorta. Zachowując spokój, po cichu przelała wszystkie swe pieniądze do Włoch i pewnego dnia wręczyła Draconowi świstoklik do Rzymu zaczarowany tak, by uaktywnił się w momencie, gdy wymówi on słowo „litości".  
Draco mógł po części zrozumieć dezercję Blaise'a. Gdy Zabini był małym dzieckiem, jego matka ciągała go ze sobą po całym świecie, a Anglia była tylko kolejnym punktem na mapie, w którym mogła rozejrzeć się za bogatymi mężczyznami. Anglia nie była dla niego ojczyzną, określała tylko miejsce, gdzie chodził do szkoły i znosił (krótkotrwałą) obecność kolejnych ojczymów. Dla Dracona jednak Anglia, czarodziejska Anglia, była domem. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo ją kocha, zanim nie przemierzył poranionych bitewnymi polami wzgórz, wdychając, zamiast słodkiego aromatu świeżo skoszonej trawy, mdlący smród martwych ciał.  
Oczywiście, że już wcześniej istniały wystarczające dowody świadczące o szaleństwie Voldemorta, ale jego prawdziwego rozmiaru nie sposób było zignorować po tej nocy, gdy Snape zabił Dumbledore'a. Jasne, Voldemort zrobiłby wszystko, żeby zdobyć absolutną władzę (choćby, weźmy pierwszy lepszy przykład, zrzucając na barki szesnastoletniego chłopca zadanie zabicia najpotężniejszego czarodzieja w Wielkiej Brytanii: czy mogło być coś _bardziej_ popieprzonego?). Niewątpliwą śmierć Dracona — no bo co on sobie myślał, że Draco pokona Dumbledore'a w pojedynku? — postrzegał z pewnością jako ewentualność bez większego znaczenia, ale czyż nie byłoby miło, gdyby Draco podjął się kilku prób, z których być może jedna zakończy się powodzeniem, zanim sam zarobiłby czapę? Draco nie został wychowany do bycia kimś bez większego znaczenia, ironia tej sytuacji najwyraźniej umknęła jego własnemu ojcu. Po tym, jak po śmierci Dumbledore'a uciekli razem ze Snape'em, bezzwłocznie porozsyłał sowy do Pansy, Grega, Vince'a i Blaise'a, błagając ich, by razem z nim zmienili strony, przyłączając się do wymieszanej, pstrej bandy Pottera. Potter przynajmniej nie był kimś, kto uległ szałowi i dziwacznemu fetyszowi, nakazującemu wyczarować sobie wąskie szparki zamiast nosa. No dobrze, to, co Potter nosił na głowie, można by nazwać czymś na kształt zwierzęcej grzywy, ale to raczej _nie ten sam_ rodzaj odchyłu.  
Pansy była jedyną, która zjawiła się w umówionym miejscu na wietrznych bagnach. Greg i Vince nie potrafili przemóc się na tyle, by zdradzić, a Blaise, najbardziej ślizgoński ze wszystkich Ślizgonów, znajdował się już za sprawą świstoklika we Francji. Skorzystał z niego, zanim jeszcze dotarła do niego sowa od Dracona.  
Draco drgnął nagle, wyrwany ze wspomnień, zauważając, że Zabini nie śpi. Blaise zawsze uwielbiał włosy Dracona, a teraz wyciągnął rękę i przeczesał palcami delikatne, jasne kosmyki, być może również po to, by zamknąć je we własnej księdze pamięci.  
— Twoje włosy — wyszeptał Blaise, dając mu niemy sygnał, by nie budzić Pansy.  
— Dupek — odszepnął Draco, nie mógł jednak oprzeć się potrzebie poddania się dłoni Blaise'a.  
— Jeszcze tylko ten ostatni taniec, Draco. — Ręka Zabiniego wyśliznęła się z włosów i zaczęła podążać w dół jego pleców w boleśnie powolnej pieszczocie, zwalniając u szczytu pośladków. Draco mógł się od niego odsunąć, mógł z gniewnym fuknięciem wyjść z sypialni, ale tego nie zrobił. Blaise na pewno sobie na to zasłużył, zasługiwał na odrzucenie już wtedy, gdy opuścił ich w potrzebie, ale… Oprócz Millicenty byli jedynymi Ślizgonami z ich roku, którzy ocaleli. A gdy Draco go nie odepchnął, ręka Blaise'a objęła jego pośladki, zatrzymując się o kilka milimetrów od wejścia. Twardniejące penisy otarły się o siebie, drażniąc wzajemnie pulsującym dotykiem. — Proszę.  
Cholera, cholera. Draco odwrócił się na brzuch, mrucząc zaklęcie. Ciepłe kolano rozdzieliło mu uda, doświadczony palec odnalazł jego prostatę, wyzwalając rozkosz, która zmusiła go do wygięcia pleców w łuk. Odsłaniając szyję do pocałunku, usłyszał ciche: „Moi chłopcy. Moi piękni chłopcy", dobiegające z drugiego końca łóżka.

XXX

Świstoklik Blaise'a był zaprogramowany tak, by uaktywnić się o ósmej rano. Usiedli we troje, skupieni wokół jednego z rogów przesadnie długiego stołu w jadalni Dracona, jedynego elementu umeblowania, który udało mu się ocalić z dworu Malfoyów. Blaise siedział u szczytu stołu, mając przed sobą duży kielich z weneckiego szkła, a Draco i Pansy zajęli miejsca po obu jego stronach. W ciszy popijali espresso, patrząc na poruszającą się wolno, odmierzającą upływające minuty wskazówkę zegara.  
Gdy od dwunastki oddzielała ją już tylko szerokość włosa, Pansy przechyliła się ponad blatem, łapiąc Blaise'a za ramię i żądając: „Pisz do mnie, ty draniu". A potem pocałowała go, twardo i brutalnie, w sposób będący bardziej ugryzieniem niż pocałunkiem, sądząc po krwi, która zjawiła się na jego dolnej wardze, gdy w końcu się od niego oderwała. Draco pochwycił wolną rękę Blaise'a, całując mu knykcie, jeden po drugim. Gdy skończył, powiedział:  
— Przekaż matce serdeczne pozdrowienia. Uwolnisz ją wreszcie od tych nieudacznych asystentów, jak się spodziewam.  
— Uhmm — odparł Blaise, dotknął kielicha i zniknął.

XXX

— ... i właśnie to zamierzam zrobić. Rozwiązanie wydaje się być tak proste, że przypuszczam, iż tylko promieniująca z Pottera głupota mogła trwale uszkodzić szare komórki reszty przebywających w jego pobliżu aurorów. Poznacie głupiego po czynach jego, ot co. Czuję pewien rodzaj zszokowanego zdziwienia, że nie zaaplikowali mi Veritaserum, no naprawdę. Muszę przyznać, że nie byłbym tak pewien co do sposobu na złamanie tego cholernego zaklęcia, jeśli nie byłoby ono _dokładnie_ jedną z tych rzeczy, które sam mógłbym wymyślić, o ile oczywiście byłbym kompletnym tchórzem i nie miał jaj, by powiedzieć Potterowi prosto w twarz, co o nim myślę. A dopóki mam jaja, i to jakie, nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do tego anonimowego gówna. — Oczywiście, że Pansy posiadała intymną wiedzę na temat jego jaj, ale trudno jest pozbyć się nałogu szpanowania, gdy się już w niego wpadnie.  
Nadal siedzieli przy stole w jadalni. Pansy przesunęła się na miejsce opuszczone przez Blaise'a tak, że mogła trzymać Dracona za rękę.  
— Zrobisz to dla mnie? Ugryfonisz się dobrowolnie?  
— Naturalnie, kochanie. Nie wyobrażaj sobie tylko, że zrobię to bezinteresownie. Będziesz mi coś dłużna. Muszę postarać się o odpowiednie buty w miejsce zniszczonych mokasynów, a u Armaniego jest ten sprzedawca, który zawsze daje ci zniżkę w cichej nadziei, że wciągniesz go do przymierzalni i zaczniesz wyprawiać obsceniczne rzeczy z jego fiutem… Au, to boli. Ooch, już przyjemniej... Pansy, stój. Chcę dać mu dziś odpocząć. To, że pracujemy w tym samym budynku, jest już wystarczająco trudne. Mam dość, dość, dość codziennego oglądania Pottera, który rozbił już obóz w atrium…  
— ... w przeciwieństwie do przesiadywania z nim w pubie i wlewania w siebie piwska?  
— Obiad, ty jędzo. To był obiad, a nie wypad na piwo. Teraz muszę oglądać tę bliznowatą, paskudną gębę co najmniej dwa razy na dzień. Nie sposób go uniknąć. Tak więc rozwiążę tysiąc problemów za jednym zamachem. Zakończę ten łańcuszkowy nonsens, przegnam tych podrzędnych, tchórzliwych wrogów Pottera do ich nor, niech sobie w nich gniją, pokażę wszystkim, _jak_ się rozwiązuje takie problemy i wyślę Pottera z powrotem do jego biura, gdzie go _ani nie widzę, ani nie słyszę_. Ktokolwiek wymyślił tę bzdurę, że dobrze jest kogoś „widzieć, ale nie słyszeć", ten nigdy nie znał Pottera. Nieważne, muszę już iść, żeby nie przegapić dzisiejszego przedstawienia. Wyślij sowę do pracy, że jesteś chora. Jeśli mi się nie uda, nie ma sensu, żebyśmy oboje musieli robić z siebie największych durni po tej stronie Szkocji — ostrzegł Draco.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Draco. Skoro wybierasz się wygłaszać hymny pochwalne na moją cześć, to chcę ich wysłuchać. — Podniosła leżący na stole nóż i przyjrzała się swemu odbiciu w jego ostrzu. — Jeszcze tylko kontrola szminki.  
Zawsze nakładała na usta świeżą warstwę pomadki, nawet wtedy, gdy za chwilę mieli ruszyć na bitwę, utrzymując, że — nieistotne: żywa czy martwa — zawsze chce wyglądać, jakby wydała na siebie milion galeonów. Delikatne, nieproszone ukłucie adrenaliny przebiegło mu wzdłuż pleców.  
— Idziemy.

XXX

Draco i Pansy musieli przedzierać się przez tłum czekający na dziewiątą i pojawienie się wraz z jej wybiciem nowego łańcuszka. Pojedyncze wpisy ukazywały się o różnych porach dnia, ale większość nadal przybywała rano, wywrzaskując przenikliwie swe paskudne inwektywy. Draco nie mógł opanować podziwu dla osoby, która skonstruowała zaklęcie łańcuszka. On (lub ona) musiał wykreować jedynie pierwszy wpis, pozwalając, by mniej lub bardziej ukryte wzajemne animozje zaczęły karmić „bestię". On (lub ona) musiał doznawać rozkoszy na myśl o tym, że prawie całe ministerstwo gnieździło się w atrium co ranek: dwieście osób, spalających się z niecierpliwości w oczekiwaniu na to, kto jako kolejny znajdzie się pod pręgierzem. Potter — z nosem nadającym się do ukazania go światu, najwyraźniej Granger go uzdrowiła — stał w grupce pięciu lub sześciu aurorów, nie przestając strzelać jednym bezskutecznym zaklęciem za drugim. Zaciśnięte usta Shacklebolta były jedynie cienką, ponurą kreską.  
Co za przeklęci idioci.  
Gdy tylko dobrnęli do środka atrium, nad głowami mając łańcuszek, Draco uniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał: „_Sonorus_".  
— Słuchajcie, cholerni durnie. — Jego głos wzniósł się ponad niegłośny gwar pogawędek, sprowadzając natychmiastową ciszę. — Gdybym to ja był ministrem magii — tu wskazał na aurorów — bezzwłocznie wylałbym większość z was. A dla ciebie, Bliznowaty, nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Potrzebujesz zaklęcia odświeżającego pamięć? Żeby przypomnieć sobie o miłości matki, której siła pokonała moc Niewybaczalnego? Świta ci coś? — Draco pozwolił sobie na pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek, patrząc na opadającą szczękę Pottera. — To gówno żywi się waszą nienawiścią, wy kompletne półgłówki. Robi się coraz silniejsze wraz z każdym rzuconym przez was zaklęciem. Spodziewam się, że zwiesicie potem głowy ze wstydu, że to akurat Ślizgon odsłonił waszą nieudolność.  
Shacklebolt uniósł różdżkę, niewątpliwie zamierzając uciszyć Dracona zaklęciem, ale Potter złapał go za rękę, mówiąc mu coś do ucha. Merlinie, jeśli to nie podziała, ze stuprocentową pewnością wyrzucą stąd Dracona na zbity pysk.  
— Dobra — podjął Draco, rzucając Pansy ostatnie spojrzenie i otrzymując w odpowiedzi jej uniesione w górę kciuki. — Kocham Pansy Parkinson. Jest najodważniejszą osobą, jaką znam. Ta kobieta ma jaja wielkości arbuza. Gdy zmieniłem strony, opuszczając śmierciożerców, ona poszła ze mną, choć oznaczało to, że od tej pory będzie musiała walczyć przeciwko własnym rodzicom i odwrócić się od reszty przyjaciół, oraz że naraża się na pewną śmierć, gdyby Voldemortowi udało się nas złapać. Spójrzcie na nią. Jest piękna. — Pansy nie zarumieniła się, tylko wyprężyła dumnie, wypinając biust. Weasleyowi prawdopodobnie właśnie stanął. — Przynosi mi sok pomarańczowy, gdy mam kaca, książkę, gdy potrzebuję czegoś do poczytania, wyciąga mnie, żeby potańczyć, kiedy mam zły humor i jest zawsze chętna do znieważania mugolskich sprzedawców. Powiem to jeszcze raz: kocham ją. A ten drań, który napisał, że ma nadzieję na to, że jej ojciec zamarznie tej zimy na śmierć w Azkabanie, niech się lepiej modli, żeby się nie dowiedziała, kim jest, bo będzie po nim. Walczyłem u jej boku na wojnie i wiem, że jej klątwy _nigdy_ nie chybiają celu. — Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wbiciem tej ostatniej szpili i miał nadzieję, że nie zepsuje ona zaklęcia.  
Draco nigdy nie był w stanie wywołać Patronusa, nie udało mu się to ani razu, ale dobrze znał mechanizm tego czaru: żywiła go wesoła, uszczęśliwiająca myśl. W rzadkich chwilach, gdy nie miał siły na budowanie radosnej wizji odnoszącej się zwykle do jego dzieciństwa, uświadamiał sobie, że zaklęcie nie wychodziło, ponieważ nie dysponował żadnymi szczęśliwymi myślami i że jego wczesne, chłopięce lata były jednym wielkim, niczym nie wyróżniającym się, rozmytym pasmem czasu. Na próżno było szukać w nim szczęścia. Teraz też wątpił, że wspomnienia niedzielnych kolacji lub skrzatów sadzących w ogrodzie dworu cebulki narcyzów, będą w stanie przesądzić o powodzeniu zaklęcia.  
Do jasnej cholery, co…  
I wtedy przypomniał sobie sowę, którą wysłał dawno, dawno temu, przerażony myślą, że nikt nie zjawi się na jego wezwanie, że będzie musiał sam dołączyć do Pottera, tego szurniętego jak mało kto Moody'ego i całej reszty tak zwanej „armii" Dumbledore'a. Przypomniał sobie wypatrzony w ciemnościach czerwony punkcik papierosa, jedyny widoczny na całe mile barwny kleks. Paląca go osoba zaciągnęła się głęboko, a potem wypuściła z płuc dym, kierując do niego wypowiedziane ostrym tonem słowa: „Do jasnej cholery, Draco, nie mogłeś wybrać jakiegoś miejsca, w którym nie byłoby tak kurewsko zimno? Gdybym miała jaja, nie mogłabym zagwarantować, że po tym spotkaniu będę mieć je nadal." Przypomniał sobie czasy, gdy, przebrany za kobietę, wychodził z nią potańczyć do mugolskich klubów nocnych, próbując podrywać facetów. Przypomniał sobie, jak tuż po zakończeniu wojny razem z nią i Blaise'em zatrzymali się w jakimś czarodziejskim hotelu w Kornwalii, nie wychodząc całymi dniami z pokoju i każąc obsłudze przynosić sobie szampana w ilościach wystarczających do zatopienia całej flotylli. Przypomniał sobie, jak Pansy tygodniami nie odchodziła od niego ani na krok po tym, jak zabito mu ojca. Przypomniał sobie, jak wyglądała we śnie, z jednym kciukiem przyciśniętym do dolnej wargi. Przypomniał sobie, jak...  
I wtedy to się stało, tak jak myślał, że stać się powinno. Nienawistna deklaracja poświęcona Pansy rozsypała się w proch.  
Rozległo się zbiorowe „aaach" i ludzie zaczęli wykrzykiwać, co kochają w innych ludziach. Niebawem popiół zaczął opadać ze wszystkich stron, gdy zebrane przez kilka ostatnich dni wpisy zaczęły obracać się w nicość. Pansy przytuliła go, krzycząc mu do ucha: „Ślizgoni rządzą, kochanie!", śmiejąc się histerycznie i otrzepując mu włosy z popiołu.

XXX

Draco ewakuował się do biura tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. W pewnej chwili w atrium rozpoczęło się masowe padanie sobie w objęcia, brrr, a uścisk, którym obdarzył go Creevey — co za całkowity brak zaskoczenia — był wyjątkowo perwersyjny. Jak, do diabła, ten facet mógł obmacać aż tyle naraz, dysponując zaledwie dwiema dłońmi? Draco miał wrażenie, że jego tyłek został zmolestowany przez wielką kałamarnicę. Podpadało to pod tę samą kategorię, co seks ze skrzatem!  
Założywszy, że przepojone miłością bliźniego wyznania w atrium potrwają jeszcze jakiś czas, wygrzebał butelkę wódki, którą przechowywał w biurze na wypadek pilnej potrzeby. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie w tym samym stylu co ostatnie, a obciągnie temu dupkowi Carstairsowi w zamian za pierwszy dostępny świstoklik do Mozambiku. Napił się odrobinę alkoholu, którego potrzebował, by wysterylizować myśli z wizji bladego jak serwatka, wymachującego mackami Creeveya. Doprawdy, nie był stworzony do tego interesu z ratowaniem świata. Groziło to dorobieniem się jakiegoś urazu mózgu. Tak szybko, jak tylko zdoła, przekaże pałeczkę zbawiciela temu bumelantowi Potterowi. To był jego rewir, a nie Dracona. Wystarczy spojrzeć, co wybawienie wszystkich od łańcuszka wyrządziło jego nerwom: kwadrans po dziewiątej rano otworzył butelkę wódki, na Boga! Wyglądało to tak, jakby Potter zrzucił zadanie rozwiązania problemu na Dracona. Całkiem po ślizgońsku, bez dwóch zdań. Dobrze, nie zamierza pozwolić dać się odślizgonić temu debilowi.  
Przez kilka kolejnych minut obracał w myślach swój obecny nastrój, doprowadzając się do stanu, w którym piana występowała mu na usta na samo wspomnienie Pottera — oczywiście nie zamierzał napomknąć o tym nikomu, a zwłaszcza nie Pansy albo Blaise'owi, ale całkiem możliwe, że nie było to wcale nieprzyjemne wspomnienie — gdy nagle usłyszał kogoś, kto brzmiał dokładnie jak Weasley, krzyczącego, ile sił w płucach:  
— Ty durna krowo, to nie ja wypisywałem te bzdury o twoim ojcu!  
Rozległ się odgłos czyichś kroków, podążających do biura Pansy, a następnie huk głośno zatrzaskiwanych drzwi prowadzących na zewnętrzny korytarz. Nieszczęściem, zatrzaśnięto również drzwi biura Dracona, rzucając na nie czar wyciszający, tak że mógł teraz usłyszeć jedynie szmer rozmowy. Gniewnej rozmowy, tyle był w stanie jeszcze stwierdzić.  
Cholera, następna z tych sytuacji „kiedy trzeba, to trzeba". Co go podkusiło, żeby założyć dziś swoje ulubione spodnie? Fakt, wyglądał w nich jak, nie przymierzając, pieprzony bóg... Sam Merlin wiedział, co pełzało w zakamarkach tej wykładziny... coś skażonego czymś wstrętnym... Wyłożyłby swoje biuro zapasowym dywanem od Aubussona*, gdyby sprzątająca ministerstwo obsługa nie była tak straszliwie niechlujna i gdyby to on był ministrem... Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Nie chcąc, żeby Pansy zobaczyła jego cień przez przeszklone wejście do gabinetu, popełzł na czworakach, sięgając do klamki i odrobinę uchylając drzwi...  
— To ty napisałeś komentarz o moich cyckach. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Pewnie też i o moim nosie! — odkrzyknęła Pansy z werwą kramarki, coś, w czym była aż za dobra.  
Choć nigdy nie omieszkał pogratulować sobie samemu, gdy wychodziło na jaw, że miał rację, to tym razem wolałby nie słyszeć tego, co docierało do jego uszu, ponieważ, hmm, Weasley i Pansy ruszyli do boju z pełnym orężem i jęzorem.  
— No dobra, napisałem ten o twoich cyckach. Cholera, kobieto, masz idealne bufory. Może nie było to z mojej strony ani profesjonalne, ani w porządku, ale zakładanie do pracy bluzek z guzikami porozpinanymi do samego pępka i bicie każdego po oczach takim fantastycznym dekoltem jak twój też nie jest ani profesjonalne, ani w porządku. I zapamiętaj sobie jedno. Miałem brata, który był totalnym dupkiem. Wystawił do wiatru rodziców i Harry'ego tylko dlatego, bo był idiotą z przerośniętymi ambicjami, który myślał tylko o tym, że powrót Sama-Wiesz-Kogo spieprzy mu szansę zostania ministrem magii przed ukończeniem trzydziestki. Naprawdę go nie znosiłem. Moi rodzice... Nigdy nie będę mógł mu tego wybaczyć. Zniszczył tym matkę. Ale i tak ciągle go kochałem, a gdy umarł, jego śmierć coś ze mnie wydarła. Tak więc wiem coś na temat, hmm, no wiesz, tego, co przechodzisz ze swoim ojcem. — Nastąpiła cisza. A potem Weasley odezwał się dużo cichszym głosem: — I nie napisałem tego o twoim nosie. Myślę, że to Hermiona, jeśli mam być szczery. Prawdę mówiąc, to przyczyniłem się do tej sytuacji. Za każdym razem, gdy nosisz ten stanik, robi mi się ciasno w spodniach. Więc dobra, napisałem to o twoich cyckach, ale nie o twoim ojcu ani nosie. Może i nie masz najładniejszego nosa, ale nie będę przecież komentował czyjegoś kinola, skoro sam jestem jednym gigantycznym piegiem.  
Co za frustrujące uczucie! Draco nie mógł dojrzeć niczego. Transmutował chusteczkę do nosa w lusterko, usiłując ustawić je pod takim kątem, by móc zobaczyć, co robi Pansy...  
— Parkinson? — Usłyszał głos Weasleya. — Ten palant Malfoy pełza na czworakach po podłodze z lusterkiem w łapie.  
— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. On tylko podsłuchuje. Draco, spływaj z powrotem do pokoju albo zaczaruję ci jaja tak, że będziesz ich musiał szukać ze szkłem powiększającym w ręku. Dobrze. Zamierzasz więc polecieć do Granger i z góry przeprosić ją za następne dziesięć lat, bo podnieca cię mój biust? — zwróciła się oskarżycielsko do Weasleya.  
Na wypadek, gdyby Pansy jednak postanowiła sprawdzić, Draco asekuracyjnie odraczkował kilka metrów w głąb biura, pozostawiając jednak szparę w uchylonych drzwiach.  
— Eee, nie. Nie jesteśmy już ze sobą. Chyba to i dobrze, bo sprawdzamy się lepiej jako przyjaciele niż jako para. Przez większość czasu doprowadzaliśmy się wzajemnie do szału.  
— Co mnie wcale nie dziwi. Ta baba to kompletna jędza — prychnęła Pansy.  
— Tak, podobnie jak i ty, więc się zamknij. Ale ja… ja… to nawet w jakiś sposób lubię. No wiesz, w kobiecie. Wolę to niż nudną normalność.  
Ponownie zapadła dłuższa cisza.  
— O, naprawdę? — Draco doskonale znał to „O, naprawdę?". Poprzedzało zwykle zrzucenie z siebie jakiejś części garderoby. — Więc jeśli zaprosisz mnie na obiad, by wynagrodzić mi pożądliwe wgapianie się w moje kobiece atrybuty, to ona nie rzuci na mnie jakiejś klątwy?  
Co, do diabła, zaczynało się tu dziać? Pansy w ogóle nie była już w nastroju krzykliwej kramarki! Niepostrzeżenie, w mgnieniu oka przeszła w klimaty bardziej zbliżone do „Zastanawiam się na serio, czy ci nie obciągnąć"! Pansy flirtowała z Weasleyem!  
— Gdzie tam. Przecież mówiłem, nie jesteśmy już ze sobą. Myślę, że twoje atrybuty są zbyt fantastyczne, jak na obiad. Co powiesz na kolację? I parę drinków. Może nawet całą masę drinków.  
Czy jakaś siła nie mogła sprawić, żeby padł trupem na miejscu? Proszę? Weasley flirtował z Pansy! Blee! Już nigdy, przenigdy, przez usta Dracona nie przejdzie słowo „atrybut".  
— Brzmi nieźle — zagruchała Pansy. — A twoje atrybuty? Czy są warte kolacji?  
A teraz, błagał Draco w myślach, nadszedł idealny czas, by umrzeć. Niech mnie ktoś zabije!  
— Nie wydaje mi się, że będziesz rozczarowana. No, Neville'a może i nie przebiję, ale jemu i tak nikt nie dorówna — odparł Weasley zmysłowym tonem.  
TO BYŁ ZDECYDOWANIE NAJGORSZY TYDZIEŃ JEGO ŻYCIA.  
A to dlatego, że nie można przez lata dzielić szkolnej sypialni z innymi chłopcami bez dokonania pewnych przeglądów porównawczych, a śmiała pewność siebie, bijąca z głosu Weasleya, mogła oznaczać tylko jedno: był najzupełniej przekonany, że gdy Pansy odwinie już swój „prezent" z opakowania, rozmowa na temat ich atrybutów zamieni się w kółko wzajemnej adoracji.  
Longbottom miał dużego (!). Potter miał dużego (!). Weasley miał dużego (!).  
Pansy przerwała zalewający go ciąg samobójczych rozważań, mrucząc do Weasleya:  
— Zejdziemy do stołówki na filiżankę herbaty? — Na co Weasley musiał przytaknąć, ponieważ odezwała się swym normalnym tonem: — Możesz już wstać z podłogi, Draco. Przyniosę ci herbatę.  
Po czym oboje wyszli na korytarz.  
Draco próbował się podnieść, ale musiał już wypić więcej wódki, niż myślał, ponieważ kolana stanowczo odmówiły współpracy, w wyniku czego przewrócił się prosto na twarz. Słowo „cholera" ledwo zdążyło wyjść mu z ust, zanim zapadł w sen.  
W tym stanie godzinę później znalazła go Granger.

**Koniec rozdziału szóstego**

* Aubusson to słynna francuska wytwórnia gobelinów i dywanów.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział siódmy**

Merlinowi niech będą dzięki, Draco miał na tyle przytomności umysłu, by z powrotem wsunąć butelkę do szuflady biurka, zanim jeszcze zaczął podsłuchiwać wrzaski Pansy i Weasleya. Jawny dowód na to, że w godzinach pracy popijał wódkę prosto z butelki, należał do tych głupich drobiazgów, które wyprowadzały Granger z równowagi.  
— Sądzę, że istnieje jakieś rozsądne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego śpisz na podłodze własnego biura o… — tu wyczarowała szybkiego Tempusa — … wpół do jedenastej rano. Znów zaglądałeś do kieliszka?  
Kurwa! Uwadze tej baby nie umykało nic. Coś, co w trakcie wojny bez wątpienia było błogosławieństwem, teraz okazywało się wyjątkowo wkurzające. Ale, żeby spojrzeć na całość sprawiedliwie, ostatniej nocy nie zmrużył oka, a poza tym kompletnie wyczerpał swoją magię na rozwiązanie tego problemu z łańcuszkiem. To, że przed godziną skonsumował prawie pół butelki wódki, nie miało tu większego znaczenia.  
— Nie bądź śmieszna, Granger — skłamał Draco, podnosząc się z podłogi. Podążył w stronę biurka z całą godnością, na jaką go było stać, uwzględniwszy fakt, że jeszcze dziesięć sekund temu leżał sobie na podłodze, pogrążony w pijackiej drzemce. Syknął kilkakrotnie z dezaprobatą, zanim ostatecznie usiadł. — Przeprowadzałem inspekcję wykładziny. — Słowo „inspekcja" brzmi tak kompetentnie. To ten rodzaj wyrażenia, który na pewno rozgrzeje jej biurokratyczne serce. — Rozważam, czy nie złożyć zażalenia na obsługę sprzątającą. — To akurat odpowiadało prawdzie. — Właśnie, hmm, sprawdzałem, czy w wykładzinie nie ma obrzydliwych, pełzających stworzeń z dużymi oczami i zbyt wielką ilością paskudnych odnóży. — Znów rodzaj prawdy, gdyż faktycznie uważał, że w wykładzinie aż roiło się od robactwa. — Moje kostki są pogryzione do krwi. Jestem pewien, że to przez ten dywan.  
Gdy tylko ostatnie słowa wyleciały mu z ust, już przeklinał w duchu samego siebie. Co będzie, jeśli Granger naprawdę zechce obejrzeć jego kostki? Następny dowód na to, że cholerne zbawianie świata poważnie uszkodziło jego drogocenne, szare komórki. Jak mógł zapomnieć o Pierwszej Zasadzie Mówienia Nieprawdy? Przedstaw swe kłamstwo w możliwie prawdopodobny sposób, okraszając je paroma szczyptami prawdy. Coś jak ziarno i plewa, czy jak to tam szło.  
Granger wywróciła oczami i opadła na krzesło naprzeciwko.  
— Ach tak, zostałeś pogryziony? Zważywszy na twoje wybujałe życie seksualne, nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby te ukąszenia okazały się wynikiem jakiegoś dziwacznego, tantrycznego rytuału. Czy zazwyczaj chrapiesz, przeprowadzając inspekcję pełzających stworzeń?  
— To były prychnięcia obrzydzenia, zapewniam cię.  
— Chyba nie oczekujesz, że uwierzę… — zaczęła, urwała jednak natychmiast. — Widziałeś ich? — Zanim zdążyła się opanować, jej twarz na sekundę ściągnęła się z bólu.  
Nie było sensu twierdzić, że nie wie, kim byli „oni". Sięgnął do szuflady, wyjął wódkę i wręczył ją Granger. Spojrzała na niego, potem na butelkę, schwyciła ją i pociągnęła duży łyk.  
Spośród wszystkich Gryfonów, samych w sobie okropnych, Granger była w miarę w porządku. Od chwili, w której przyjęła do wiadomości, że naprawdę opuścił śmierciożerców i nie był ich szpiegiem, zaczęła wysyłać go na misje bez zbytnich ceregieli i dramatyzowania, co sprawiało, że znacznie lepiej znosił aportowanie się w pobliże miejsc swej potencjalnej zagłady. Przed każdą akcją Molly Weasley poprawiała mu kołnierzyk, zakładała kosmyk za ucho, ściskała mu ramiona i brała go w objęcia, żegnając słowami „Powodzenia, mój drogi" i spojrzeniem tak łzawym, że był przekonany, iż następną rzeczą, za którą zamierzała się zabrać, było prasowanie szat żałobnych. Granger za to wypychała go za drzwi bez mrugnięcia okiem, rzucając mu na odchodne „Spróbuj to tylko spieprzyć, Malfoy, a zrobię z ciebie marmoladę. Masz się u mnie zjawić w tej samej sekundzie, w której wrócisz. Nie waż się nawet iść przedtem do kibla." Mogłoby to przypominać nawet ślizgonizm, gdyby jej bezceremonialność nie wynikała z olbrzymiego poczucia gryfońskiej sprawiedliwości.  
Pod koniec wojny doszli do etapu, na którym darzyli się wzajemnie rodzajem niechętnego respektu. Oczywiście, że się nie lubili ani nic w tym stylu. Draco ciągle uważał, że była władczą, przemądrzałą jędzą, tak sztywną, jakby ktoś wbił jej w tyłek gigantyczny kołek, z kolei jej zdaniem Draco był marudnym, denerwującym, pozerskim dupkiem. Doceniała jednak, że mimo narzekania na każdą rzecz pod słońcem, robił to, co zrobić należało i nigdy nie ulegał histerycznym napadom wyrzutów sumienia, które demonstrował Potter po każdej zakończonej akcji. Draco zaś doceniał, że zawsze wysyłała go na akcje o co najmniej pięćdziesięcioprocentowej szansie na powrót w jednym kawałku. Ten stosunek procentowy nigdy nie ulegał zmianie. Na początku wojny Draco myślał, że takie szanse na pomyślne zakończenie misji są żałosne, pod koniec wojny uważał, że są cholernie dobre. Nigdy nie kwestionował inteligencji Granger, a ona nigdy nie stawiała pod znakiem zapytania jego odwagi.  
A teraz do tematu „niebycia już ze sobą" podchodziła, najwyraźniej, z o wiele mniejszą ilością zimnej krwi niż Weasley.  
— Nie sprawiasz wrażenia, jakby cię to martwiło. Naprawdę się tym nie przejmujesz? — zażądała wyjaśnień.  
Była to jedna z tych sytuacji, w których przepaść między Ślizgonami a Gryfonami zdawała się prawie nie do przebycia. Jak wyjaśnić koncept „najlepszego przyjaciela do łóżka" komuś, kogo prababka była przypuszczalnie jakąś baptyjską misjonarką, która całe swe dorosłe życie spędziła wśród dzikich tongijskich szczepów, wpychając im religijne traktaty do gardła i ubierając w lniane przepaski na biodra? Draco nigdy nie był w Tonga, żywił jednak absolutne przekonanie, że nie potrafiłby znieść tego kraju. Potajemnie cierpiał na owadzią fobię (stąd też ów dramat z wykładziną), a ten zakątek świata wydawał się być miejscem, w którym pluskwy wielkości talerzy były na porządku dziennym. Sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że zaczęły swędzieć go kostki.  
— No dobrze, przejmuję się z powodu tego czynnika z piegami, z drugiej strony nie przejmuję się wcale, bo... Wiem, że mogę zadać cios twojej wiktoriańskiej wrażliwości co do tych spraw, Granger. Potter o mało nie padł trupem w pubie, gdy próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć nasz układ z Pansy, ale on nie…  
— To było zanim złamałeś mu nos, czy potem?  
— Zanim. A tak dla twojej wiadomości, tym razem to on zaczął. Zresztą nieważne. To nie jest tak, że się z Pansy tylko pieprzymy. Nie do końca tak. Bo my się, hmm, tylko pieprzymy. Ja lubię uprawiać seks, ona lubi uprawiać seks, lubimy uprawiać seks razem. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciółmi, którzy lubią uprawiać seks. Ze sobą. To proste.  
Albo być może wcale nie takie proste, zwłaszcza z uwzględnieniem Blaise'a, ale Draconowi nie wydawało się, żeby Pansy przez najbliższe lata znalazła kogoś, kto zastąpiłby go w ich dawnym układzie, nie zamierzał więc wciągać Granger w całość. Fakt, że to właśnie Weasley tak rozpalił Pansy, że jaśniała niczym bożonarodzeniowa choinka, był już wystarczająco straszny sam w sobie. Draco nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odgrywać roli w jakimś przesiąkniętym zazdrością, dramatycznym przedstawieniu rodem z powieści Dostojewskiego, opartym na intrydze wysnutej przez Granger. Promieniowała ona wprawdzie grzecznym „O, wolałabym umrzeć, niż zostać przyłapaną na udziale w jakimś brzydkim incydencie skierowanym przeciwko Ronaldowi", niejeden raz udowodniła jednak w przeszłości, że bez skrupułów potrafi odciągnąć Dracona na bok i dać mu prosto w twarz, był więc całkowicie pewien, że bez mrugnięcia okiem zdobędzie się na rozoranie policzka biednej Pansy, gdy tylko ta znajdzie się w zasięgu jej pazurów. Oczywiście, że Pansy byłaby w stanie odpowiedzieć pięknym za nadobne, Draco nie chciał jednak dać się wplątać w podobną sytuację, gdyż był najlepszym przyjacielem Pansy, a że Potter jako najlepszy przyjaciel Weasleya zostałby w nią wciągnięty z drugiej strony, rzecz stałaby się nie do zniesienia, gdyż Draco właśnie _pozbył się_ Pottera ze swego życia i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru _wpuszczać_ go tam z powrotem. Sądząc po przerażającym grymasie Granger, jeśli Draco natychmiast nie podejmie jakichś kroków, godna epopei wojna na rozcapierzone pazury będzie najmniej istotnym z ich wspólnych problemów.  
Na podwójnie pieprzonego Merlina! Czy on naprawdę musi robić _wszystko_ sam?  
— Słuchaj, Granger, jeśli mógłbym udzielić ci małej rady. Nie prychaj. Raz na jakiś czas też mogę mieć coś mądrego do powiedzenia. Mam przypomnieć ci o łańcuszku? Naprawdę nie wiem, co ty w nim widzisz — Draco uniósł dłoń, by uciszyć jej protest. — Wiem, że zamierzasz zasypać mnie nonsensem o wojnie, o tym, przez co razem przeszliście i jeszcze jakoś wmieszać w to lata w Hogwarcie, tak jak zwykłaś to robić zawsze, ale ileż można? Zastanów się nad tym. Jego wizja kulturalnej rozrywki polega na upijaniu się piwem i ryczeniu na całe gardło „Surrey with the Fringe on Top"*. Nie należysz do osób zniżających się do poziomu, na którym osiągną z partnerem wspólny, ordynarny mianownik, a Weasley jest ucieleśnieniem ordynarności. I nawet jeśli założymy, że polubisz kiedyś spędzanie całego swojego wolnego czasu w pubach i rozwiniesz pasję do karaoke, to i tak pozostaniesz kimś o wiele dla niego za inteligentnym. Jeśli uda ci się przeprowadzić sabotaż na tym, co zaczyna się dziać między nim a Pansy i jeśli go odzyskasz, a nawet, broń Boże, za niego wyjdziesz, to po pewnym czasie blask wojennej chwały wyblaknie. A wtedy niech Merlin ma cię w opiece. Ponieważ on już teraz ma potężne kompleksy, a małżeństwo z tobą tylko je potężnie pogłębi. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, będzie wdawał się w jeden romans za drugim, by udowodnić samemu sobie, że nie cierpi na umysłowy deficyt w porównaniu ze swoją żoną. Co oczywiście nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ponieważ _zawsze_ będzie cierpiał na umysłowy deficyt w porównaniu ze swoją żoną, kim by ona nie była. Jego romanse będą coraz mniej dyskretne w miarę twojego wspinania się po szczeblach ministerialnej kariery, podczas gdy on sam pozostanie aurorem trzeciej klasy. A to dlatego, że jest dość prostacki, podczas gdy ty taka nie jesteś. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ta cała afera z Pansy była czymś więcej niż jego gorącym pragnieniem poobmacywania jej cycków, daje ci jednak możliwość ucieczki. Skorzystaj z niej.  
— „Don't Cry for Me Argentina**" — skorygowała.  
— No przecież mówię.  
Nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Cholera jasna, psia krew.  
Racja.  
Złapał Granger za nadgarstek i otworzył drzwi, pociągając ją za sobą na korytarz. Syczała i groziła mu, że z miejsca rzuci na niego klątwę, jeśli jej natychmiast nie puści i w takim oto stylu dotarli do księgowości.  
Na całe szczęście Billings siedział przy biurku. Był facetem o całkiem niezłej aparycji, jeśli oglądało się go we właściwym świetle. Mocno stłumionym świetle, tego rodzaju, jaki daje blask słońca podczas zaćmienia. Wysoki (ale Weasley też był wysoki), dryblasowaty i odrobinę niezręczny. Gdy się tak nad tym mocniej zastanowić, to jednak mocno niezręczny. W istocie niezbyt różnił się od Weasleya, z wyjątkiem braku wstrętnej, ryżej czupryny i odrażających piegów. No i Billings miał oczywiście mózg, w przeciwieństwie do rudego, którego czaszkę zamieszkiwał tłuczek wyposażony w kilka zakończeń nerwowych.  
— Granger, to Ted Billings. Billings, Hermiona Granger. Znacie się już? Nie? Dobrze, to pewnie dlatego, że Granger jest tytanem pracy, który nigdy nie opuszcza biura, a Billings wykazuje podobne tytaniczne zapędy i nie wychodzi ze swojego. Jesteście więc oboje gorliwymi, pilnymi pracownikami, przywodzącymi mi na myśl kujonów, co jest cholernie żałosne, bo szkołę skończyliście już całe wieki temu. Macie ze sobą niesamowicie wiele wspólnego. Granger pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, a twoja matka, Billings, też jest mugolką, co nie? Oboje byliście prefektami. A choć Ted jest od nas kilka lat starszy, to ty, Granger, jesteś dwudziestopięciolatką o osobowości czterdziestolatki, więc szafa gra. Billings był prefektem naczelnym, którym ty też byś z pewnością została, Granger, gdyby nie ta przeklęta wojna. Osobiście uważam, że oboje jesteście odrobinę nudni, ale nudni w absolutnie identyczny sposób, a nudne podobieństwa się przyciągają. Ted chociażby uwielbia te skomplikowane jak sama cholera, numerologiczne łamigłówki z ostatniej strony „Proroka". Wypełnia je od razu atramentem, wyobraź sobie. Zakład, Granger, że dzień w dzień robisz to samo?  
— Tak, ale dlaczego…  
— Czuję się zszokowany. Poza tym, widziałem, jak tydzień temu Billings przeglądał przy obiedzie „Historię Hogwartu". A, właśnie, tutaj leży jego egzemplarz. To _z pewnością_ rodzaj książki, którą chciałbym czytać pod kanapkę z tuńczykiem. Wygląda na tak zaczytaną jak twoje wydanie, Granger. Powstrzymam się przed komentowaniem, jak bardzo to żałosne, bo już dwukrotnie posłużyliśmy się tą miarką. A teraz, Ted, powiedz, co rozumiesz pod pojęciem udanego spędzenia wolnego czasu?  
— Balet, koncert symfoniczny…  
— Da się zrobić. Lubisz sport?  
— No cóż, w szkole byłem szukającym Krukonów, ale raczej już z tego wyrosłem. Malfoy, powiedz, o co ci…  
— Prawie zapomniałem. To bardzo istotne: czynnik krukoński. Gdyby Granger nie była chodzącą sprawiedliwością, z pewnością trafiłaby do Ravenclawu. Co wzlotem dla Gryffindoru, to upadkiem dla Voldemorta. Możecie sobie razem rozwiązywać zagadki numerologiczne w wolnym czasie. Tkwiący w tym ekstatyczny potencjał nie ma sobie równego. — Draco sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął galeona i rzucił go Billingsowi, który złapał monetę, zanim zdążyła uderzyć o podłogę. — Plan wygląda następująco: Ted, zabierz Hermionę na drinka po pracy, a pierwszą rundę hand granady stawiam ja. Jeśli wybierzecie się do „Dziurawego Kotła", możecie wypić więcej na mój koszt, Tom doliczy mi to do rachunku. A potem, gdy się już milutko podchmielicie, możecie wybrać się na kolację. Mała rada, Ted. Hermiona nie je mięsa, więc jeśli zabierzesz ją do jednej z tych knajp, w których podają steki tak słabo wysmażone, że jeszcze muczą, gdy zaczynasz je kroić, to kompletnie zniweczysz swe szanse dobrania się jej do majtek. I to na zawsze. A, właśnie, Ted, skoro już o tym mowa: nigdy nie uwierzyłbyś, jak niewiarygodny jest jej tyłek. Zakrywa go tymi ogromnymi szatami, które zdaje się tak uwielbiać, ale uwierz mi na słowo. Wyszpiegowałem ją kiedyś w kąpieli, jeszcze za szkolnych czasów i o ile wprowadziłbym coś takiego dla tyłków, jej otrzymałby certyfikat spełnienia malfoyowskich standardów. Gdyby nie był na stałe przyczepiony właśnie do niej, to… No, nieważne, nie mam zamiaru zbliżać się do niego na odległość mniejszą niż dziesięć stóp. Tak więc droga wolna, a wierzeje stoją otworem, że się tak wyrażę. Właśnie, à propos kolacji: nie jadłem jeszcze śniadania i umieram z głodu. Idę do kafeterii. Uważam, że oboje jesteście dla siebie wprost stworzeni, z dodatkowym bonusem w postaci tego, że nie będziecie wyładowywać swojej megasumienności, moralnych rozterek i zdecydowanie pedantycznej osobowości na kimś innym. Moim zdaniem, same korzyści.  
I wyszedł, zostawiając oboje z opadłymi szczękami.

**Koniec rozdziału siódmego**

* „Surrey with the Fringe on Top" to popularna piosenka z musicalu „Oklahoma!".  
** „Don't Cry for me Argentina" to popularna piosenka z musicalu „Evita". Draco miał najwyraźniej rację, wskazując musicale jako źródło, z którego Ron czerpał utwory do swoich popisów karaoke. Pomylił się jedynie, wskazując ulubiony tytuł Weasleya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział ósmy**

Draco naprawdę miał dosyć sensacji jak na jeden dzień. Zwinięty w kłębek w rogu sofy i otulony swą ulubioną domową szatą (choć było dopiero wpół do szóstej wieczorem) zastanawiał się, czy szampan zdążył się w międzyczasie wystarczająco schłodzić. Ostatniej nocy Blaise, Pansy i on nie zdążyli go otworzyć. Gdy jakiś czas temu wrócił wreszcie do domu, kubełek nadal stał w salonie. Lód dawno się roztopił, a dwie znajdujące się w wiaderku butelki doskonałego szampana opierały się o się siebie jak dwóch podchmielonych wesołków. Wydając okrzyk ulgi, Draco rzucił zaklęcie chłodzące, przywołał szatę domową i zdjął z siebie ubranie, rozrzucając je beztrosko po podłodze.  
Dotknął kontrolnie szyjki butelki. Nie, alkohol nadal był za ciepły. Siedzenie w szlafroku, gdy za oknem nie zapadł jeszcze zmrok i popijanie szampana w ramach kolacji, nosiło subtelne znamiona dekadencji, ale dla Dracona nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo jego ubranie śmierdziało kurczakami, a poza tym był tak wykończony, że i tak nie miałby siły unieść widelca do ust. Hmm, ciekawe, czemu unoszenie do nich kieliszka wypełnionego po brzegi bąbelkującym płynem nie wydawało mu się żadnym wysiłkiem. Merlinie, był potwornie zmęczony już przedtem, zanim przytrafił mu się ten koszmar z nieudaną aportacją. Ta hańba w dziale artykułów gospodarstwa domowego u Harrodsa...*  
To nie była jego wina!  
Jego magia była tak nadwyrężona całą tą historią z łańcuszkiem nienawiści (picie wódki w pracy _nie miało_ z tym nic wspólnego), że nie zawahałby się użyć tego jako argumentu na swoje usprawiedliwienie, gdyby nagle wezwano go do gabinetu ministra magii, żądając wyjaśnienia, dlaczego wszyscy pracownicy i klienci Harrodsa musieli zostać poddani modyfikacji pamięci oraz dlaczego całe setki rozgdakanych i srających kurczaków przemierzały piętra tego ekskluzywnego sklepu.  
Gdy, zamiast trafić do domu, omyłkowo aportował się w sam środek jakiejś demonstracji kulinarnej u Harrodsa, zabrał się za pospieszne rzucanie Obliviate na każdą osobę, znajdującą się w zasięgu jego głosu. Tyle tytułem klasycznego usprawiedliwienia, w porządku. Unosił właśnie różdżkę, gdy nagle baba prowadząca pokaz gotowania („Jak przyrządzić idealne _coq au vin_**") zaczęła nadawać coś o prawidłowym przygotowaniu _ptaka_, co na sekundę odwróciło jego uwagę, bo niby czemu ktoś miałby rozprawiać na głos o kutasach w dziale z artykułami gospodarstwa domowego u Harrodsa, ale już moment później dotarło do niego, że nie chodziło jej wcale o _męskie ptaszki_ (co za rozczarowanie), ale o _drób_. Ta krótka chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, żeby jędza od kury w winie dostała ataku wściekłości, rzucając w niego kuchenną ściereczką, którą, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, zamiast spalić celnym Incendio, niezamierzenie transmutował w kurczaka. Żywego kurczaka. A wraz z nią całe setki spoczywających na regałach ściereczek kuchennych w odpowiadające im setki żywych kurczaków.  
I tak uważał, że zamienienie ścierek w kurczaki było mniejszym złem, niż gdyby transmutował je niechcący w _ten inny_ rodzaj ptaków, oderwanych od ciał swych właścicieli. Hmm. Czy to w ogóle było wykonalne? Z drugiej strony, takie _ptaszki_ nie byłyby w stanie rozbiec się we wszystkie możliwe strony, co w mgnieniu oka uczyniły kurczaki. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, zrozumiał, że powinien transmutować je z powrotem w ściereczki, ale w sklepie błyskawicznie zapanował chaos, gdy ptaki zaczęły biegać dokoła w panice. Kto by pomyślał, że kurczaki są tak kurewsko szybkie? Zresztą nieważne. Rzucił Obliviate na zgromadzony wokół tłum tak prędko, jak tylko pozwalało mu na to tempo jego różdżki, po czym aportował się stamtąd w nadziei, że nikt (przede wszystkim nikt z biur ministerialnych) nie zauważy tego incydentu.  
No naprawdę, każdemu mogło się coś takiego przydarzyć. Jeżeli ministerstwu udałoby się jednak wyśledzić jego magiczną sygnaturę, wyłoży wtedy na stół swoją tryumfalną kartę z łańcuszkiem, coś w stylu „To ja okazałem się magicznym geniuszem dziś rano". I ani słowa o wódce. Ponadto zamierzał napomknąć, że mugole kochają zjawiska nadprzyrodzone. Czytają o nich całe tony książek. Wyjaśnienie zagadki, jak te wszystkie kurczaki mogły się w ogóle pojawić w domu towarowym, nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Zostaną napisane kolejne książki, nakręcone audycje telewizyjne. „Tajemnicze wyklucie się kurcząt u Harrodsa" będzie traktowane na równi z tym nonsensem o kręgach w zbożu. Albo obwini się o wszystko studentów.  
Dlaczego sukcesy i porażki _zawsze_ musiały iść ze sobą w parze? A przynajmniej w jego życiu działo się tak z całą pewnością.  
Sukces Numer Jeden: obnażenie głupoty całej dywizji aurorów przeprowadzoną w pojedynkę akcją, w wyniku której rozwiązany został problem wyeliminowania uporczywego łańcuszka. Olbrzymi punkt dla Dracona, mogący zniwelować wszelkie potencjalne, nieładne konsekwencje afery z kurczętami. Przynajmniej jego zdaniem.  
Porażka Numer Jeden: Pansy i Weasley obśliniający mu biuro. Trudno zakwalifikować to do innej kategorii niż „Uwaga, zbliżamy się do katastrofy".  
Sukces Numer Dwa: wychodziło na to, że Granger zjawiła się w jego biurze nie tylko po to, by storpedować czar rodzącej się między Pansy a Weasleyem prawdziwej namiętności. Minister, będący pod wielkim wrażeniem geniuszu Dracona, ujawnionego na polu walki z łańcuszkiem nienawiści — Draco sądził co prawda, że posłużył się zaledwie zdrowym rozsądkiem i zwykłą logiką, ale w żadnym razie nie zamierzał odrywać przylepionej mu etykietki geniusza — bezzwłocznie go awansował. Przenosząc do innego działu. Pieprzcie się, Rumuni. Drugi punkt dla Dracona.  
Był tak zachwycony wizją uwolnienia się raz na zawsze od piekielnych zagranicznych podróży służbowych, że dopiero po kilku minutach dotarło do niego, iż awans oznaczał przeniesienie do Magicznej Sekcji Badań Biura Aurorów.  
Z czym bezpośrednio wiązała się Totalna Porażka Numer Dwa o wymiarze tak fatalnym, że skutecznie niweczącym odniesione sukcesy, mogąca śmiało zastąpić cały wielki ładunek zwykłych porażek. Ponieważ awans oznaczał również, że odtąd będzie musiał pracować w jednym dziale z Potterem, a na domiar złego nowy pokój służbowy Dracona znajdował się tuż obok jego biura.  
Jeśli przydarzy ci się porażka takiej wagi, to cóż znaczy tych kilka kurcząt u Harrodsa?  
Udało mu się wykrztusić coś o Pansy, że niby absolutnie nie może zaakceptować nowego stanowiska, nie mając jej u swego boku (zakładał, że to zadecyduje o cofnięciu przeniesienia, bo wolał już raczej znów zbratać się z tymi okropnymi Rumunami, ich wstrętnymi smokami i potwornym smażonym czymś, niż pracować tuż obok Pottera), w odpowiedzi na co minister zapewnił go, że nie będzie to stanowiło najmniejszego problemu. Pansy została mianowana jego asystentką, po czym minister rzucił parę tajemniczych uwag o tym, że choć osiągnięcia Dracona jako ministerialnego przedstawiciela handlu były znakomite, to być może nadszedł czas na zmianę: niemieckie ministerstwo handlu złożyło zawoalowane zażalenie co do jego ostatniej wizyty (na co Draco odparł pospiesznie: „Ten drań zostawił mi odciski palców na tyłku. Musiałem trzepnąć go po łapie!"), tak samo uczynili Rumuni, skarżąc się, że podobno obraził ich kuchnię (na co Draco mógł zareagować jedynie prychnięciem, na nic więcej nie pozwalało mu oburzenie), zaś Japończycy wytknęli niezwykle taktownym i grzecznym tonem, że pan Malfoy zdaje się być ignorantem, jeśli chodzi o poszanowanie ważnych japońskich klientów (na co Draco wykrzyknął: „Kłaniałem się jak szalony. Jak szalony, zapewniam pana!"). Wszystko to, w końcowym efekcie, utwierdziło ministra w decyzji o awansie i przeniesieniu do — nie wolno zapominać — Biura Aurorów.  
Pansy była mało pomocna. Całą przeprowadzkę pozostawiła na głowie Dracona, przez większość popołudnia chichocząc histerycznie na myśl o tym, że wraz z Draconem będą odtąd pracować drzwi w drzwi z Potterem. I czy ta jej mała herbatka z Weasleyem musiała trwać ponad trzy godziny? Na znaczące spojrzenia Dracona, skierowane ku jej bluzce (Pansy transmutowała swoją bardziej niż swobodną koszulkę o przepastnym dekolcie, którą założyła tego dnia do pracy, w wysoki golf) odpowiedziała tylko radosnym uśmiechem. A na jego wkurzone: „Gdzieś ty, do cholery jasnej, się podziewała? Musieliście najpierw aportować się na Cejlon i własnoręcznie zebrać liście herbaty?", gdy wreszcie zjawiła się z parującym kubkiem w ręku, odparła: „Odpieprz się, kochanie". Draco mógł się zaledwie domyślać, że Weasley wciągnął ją do jakiegoś pustego biura, po czym oboje rzucili się na siebie jak wygłodniałe wampiry. Mógł się założyć o wszystko, co zostało jeszcze z jego spadku, że Weasley nie nosił już tej wstrętnej koszuli o dwóch brakujących górnych guzikach, którą miał na sobie dziś rano — ten idiota to prawdziwe wyzwanie dla każdego projektanta mody — i również zastąpił ją golfem. Pansy uwielbiała pozostawiać ślady namiętnych pocałunków. O czym Draco doskonale wiedział. Na domiar złego, wyszła wcześniej z pracy, by kupić sobie coś na randkę z Weasleyem. Na jego uwagę: „Po co tracić pieniądze? I tak nie będziesz mieć tego na sobie dłużej niż minutę", odpowiedziała: „Idę kupić coś u _Victoria's Secret***_, ty idioto".  
Podsumowując: co za spartaczony dzień, _kurczę_. Oj, powinien lepiej dobierać słowa.  
Nie chciał się bardziej zagłębiać w ten, cóż, bolesny jak sama cholera fakt, że nie miał absolutnie nikogo, komu mógłby się teraz poskarżyć przy butelce szampana. Blaise był w kraju zaczynającym się na literę „W" i… lepiej nie drążyć tematu. Draco aż za dobrze wiedział, _co_ robił teraz Blaise i _z kim_. Pansy pindrzyła się na randkę z _Weasleyem_ i, co za tym idzie, nie była ani trochę zainteresowana wysłuchiwaniem opowieści o fiasku z nieudaną aportacją i ściereczkami zmienionymi w kurczaki. Mógłby wysłać sowę Millicencie, ale robił to tylko wtedy, gdy był prawdziwie zdesperowany, ponieważ zazwyczaj przyprowadzała ze sobą tego bezwartościowego drania, swojego męża, który z kolei miał tak mocny łeb, że na koniec popijawy Draco wraz z Millicentą osuwali się pod stół. Miał tylko dwie butelki szampana, na jedną osobę za dużo, a zaledwie wystarczająco dla dwóch…  
Odezwał się dzwonek u drzwi. Zapominając o tym, że ma na sobie jedynie szlafrok, popędził otworzyć. Było mu obojętne, _kto_ przyszedł z wizytą. Mogłaby to być nawet ta megiera z sąsiedztwa. Otworzy szampana i uczci z nią swój awans. Z chęcią przywita w swych progach każdego, z wyjątkiem...  
— Potter.  
— Siema, Malfoy. Jesteś chory?  
Co takiego, do kurwy nędzy, uczynił w poprzednim życiu, że zasłużył sobie na Harry'ego Pottera, stojącego na progu jego mieszkania w takiej akurat chwili?  
— Nie, nie jestem chory, ty idioto. Świętuję mój awans.  
Potter podrapał się w głowę, a Draco skutecznie zwalczył pragnienie walnięcia go po łapie.  
— Świętujesz w szlafroku.  
— Zdarza się.  
— Dasz mi wejść?  
W tym momencie Draco się poddał i ruszył prosto ku butelce szampana. Przywołał dwa kieliszki, bo choć naprawdę nienawidził Pottera, to nie był niegrzeczny, a dobre wychowanie nakazywało poczęstować kogoś zawartością butelki, z której najwyraźniej zamierzało się pić samemu. Potter z pewnością nie kwalifikował się jako dobre towarzystwo, ale nawet Draconowi trudno było zaprzeczyć, że spełnia warunki bycia „kimś".  
Wręczył mu napełnione szampanem szkło, unosząc swój własny kieliszek w niemym toaście i wypijając duszkiem zawartość porcji numer jeden. Nalewając porcję numer dwa, skomentował:  
— Swoją drogą, to mówi się „mogę wejść", a nie „dasz mi wejść", ty gramatyczna kaleko.  
Najwyraźniej Potter też miał dziś zasrany dzień, bo również w okamgnieniu opróżnił swój kieliszek, podsuwając go Draconowi po dolewkę. — Jesteś tu służbowo, żeby zrugać mnie za tę sprawę z kurczakami? Jeśli tak, to nie powinieneś raczej ruszać mojego szampana, bo w takim układzie częstowanie cię nim nie wchodzi w rachubę.  
Oczy Pottera o mały włos nie wyskoczyły z orbit.  
— To byłeś _ty_?  
— Nie — opamiętał się Draco. — Oczywiście, że nie. Usłyszałem to tylko… gdzieś.  
— O Boże, to _byłeś_ ty. — Potter odstawił kieliszek na pierwszą lepszą dostępną powierzchnię i złapał się za brzuch, skręcając ze śmiechu. — Widziałem urywki w telewizji, jak ochroniarze u Harrodsa próbowali wyłapać te wszystkie kurczaki. A te, im bardziej się denerwowały, tym więcej srały. Burdel nie z tej ziemi. — Potter zaniósł się jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem, a po policzkach zaczęły mu spływać łzy. Draco najchętniej by go za to objechał, bo z pewnością nie byłoby mu aż tak do śmiechu, gdyby sam spowodował podobne zajście. Z drugiej strony fakt, że Draco nie okazał ani odrobiny rozbawienia, mógłby zostać zinterpretowany jako przyznanie się do winy.  
Gdy Potter wreszcie przestał się śmiać, Draco opróżniał już trzeci kieliszek. Najwyraźniej Potter miał jakieś odchyły związane z kurczakami, ponieważ uspokojenie się zabrało mu całą wieczność.  
— Hej, wyprzedziłeś mnie — zaprotestował i upił szampana. — To całkiem niezłe — powiedział, wskazując na butelkę, z której Draco uzupełniał mu właśnie poziom alkoholu w kieliszku. — Nie przejmuj się, nic ci nie grozi. Wysłali tam tego półgłówka Smitha, żeby przeprowadził śledztwo, a ten schrzanił zaklęcie wykrywające sygnaturę czaru, mające ustalić, kto transmutował te wszystkie kurczaki. Kingsley dostał napadu szału. Uznałem, że wyrobiłem dość nadgodzin w ciągu zeszłego tygodnia, wolałem więc ulotnić się z biura, zanim on do niego w tym stanie wparuje. Obejrzałem sobie migawki twojego dzieła w telewizji, zanim się tutaj aportowałem.  
— Powtarzam, że to nie ja — upierał się Draco, choć to nie miało sensu. Od porozrzucanych po podłodze ubrań wyraźnie zalatywało wonią _eau de kurnik_. Dyskretnym kopnięciem usunął je w róg. — Tak swoją drogą, to w jakim celu tu przyszedłeś? Miałem paskudny dzień i choć przyznaję, że myśl o podbiciu ci oka lub, a może nawet oraz, złamaniu nosa ma zazwyczaj swój urok, to jednak rzucanie się na siebie z pięściami dwa dni pod rząd byłoby lekką przesadą. Poza tym Pansy nie mogłaby mnie uzdrowić, bo wyszła dziś wieczorem z Weasleyem i przypuszczalnie teraz, gdy my tu sobie gawędzimy, nabija mu się właśnie na kutasa...  
— Bleee! Na serio? Coś jak randka? — kwiknął Potter boleśnie, wykrzywiając z niesmakiem twarz.  
Draco przytaknął.  
— Wiem. Ekstremalna obrzydliwość. Wracając do rzeczy: jestem kompletną nogą w zaklęciach uzdrawiających, podobnie zresztą jak ty. Granger wyszła z Billingsem z księgowości, nie możesz więc zdać się na nią, żeby nastawiła ci nos. I o ile nie zamierzamy wzajemnie korzystać z naszych usług uzdrawiających, przed czym się zdecydowanie wzbraniam, to sugerowałbym, żebyś dokończył swojego szampana i wybył stąd czym prędzej. Naprawdę nie mam siły kłócić się dziś z tobą, Potter. Bądź grzecznym Gryfonem i idź sobie.  
— Dobra, w porządku, za minutę. Chciałem tylko z tobą pogadać o kilku, eee, rzeczach. Przede wszystkim, ta sprawa z łańcuszkiem. To było genialne.  
Draco przewrócił oczami.  
— To _ja_ jestem genialny, Potter. Tak twierdzi minister. Powtórzył to dwukrotnie. Tylko ty potrzebowałeś czternastu lat, by to wreszcie pojąć.  
Tym razem to Potter przewrócił oczami.  
— Wiesz, Malfoy, pieprzony palant z ciebie. Udaje ci się jedna genialna rzecz i nagle znaczy to, że byłeś geniuszem całe swoje życie. W każdym razie to ja podsunąłem ministrowi myśl o przeniesieniu cię do Biura Aurorów.  
Draco potrząsnął głową, bo najwyraźniej właśnie się przesłyszał. Mógłby przysiąc, że Potter stwierdził, iż zażądał jego przeniesienia do Biura Aurorów. Uśmiać się można! I rzeczywiście, w tym samym momencie Draco poczuł, jak ogarnia go śmiech.  
— Och, przez sekundę myślałem — tu nadeszła jego kolej złapania się za brzuch — że to niby ty zażądałeś przeniesienia mnie…  
— Bo tak też zrobiłem.  
Draco natychmiast przestał się śmiać.  
— Co? Nie wystarcza ci, że widujemy się jakieś sześć razy do roku i za każdym cholernym razem znaczymy się wzajemnie pięściami?  
— Słuchaj, wiem, że to brzmi idiotycznie, ale będziemy musieli zacząć się powstrzymywać, bo…  
— Sam się możesz powstrzymywać, Potter — przerwał mu Draco, napełniając kieliszki. — Tak się składa, że uwielbiam prać cię na kwaśne jabłko.  
— Ależ to pyszne — westchnął Potter, wlewając w siebie następną dawkę. — Możesz sobie pomarzyć, Malfoy. O, dzięki. Hej, uporaliśmy się już z jedną butelką. Jak by nie było, ta cała afera z łańcuszkiem wyraźnie udowodniła, że jesteśmy zanadto obsadzeni Gryfonami. Potrzeba nam kogoś, kto jest sprytny, podstępny, przebiegły, szczwany, skłonny do sztuczek, chytry i zdolny do snucia intryg. Od razu nasunąłeś mi się na myśl.  
— Wypowiadasz to tak, jakby to były obelgi — Draco przerwał na chwilę, zanim zabrał się za otwarcie drugiej butelki, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy zdarzyło im się sporo wypić, na zaprogramowany efekt użycia przemocy fizycznej nie trzeba było czekać zbyt długo. Lub wcale. To było nieuniknione. Pieprzyć to. Równie dobrze można zakończyć ten dzień ze złamanym nosem, bo czemu nie? — Zapomniałeś dodać: genialny — przypomniał mu Draco.  
— Malfoy, wkurzasz mnie jak mało kto. No dobra, genialny. Jesteś genialny.  
Oczywiście, że słowa te nie wyzwoliły w Draconie większej satysfakcji, ponieważ nie zostały wypowiedziane tonem, jakby Potter rzeczywiście uważał go za geniusza. No, chyba że uznać określenie „pierdolnięty" za synonim wyrazu „genialny".  
— A to, że mamy biura położone obok siebie, było z kolei wynikiem twojego _geniuszu_?  
Bez dwóch zdań, szampan był naprawdę doskonały.  
— Do cholery, nie. Smith zaczął marudzić coś o tym, że nie chce już tego zasranego pokoju i czemu nie mielibyśmy oddać go do dyspozycji Malfoya.  
Draco odburknąłby coś na to lub wręcz zaprotestował, ale w tym momencie był już zbyt podchmielony. Dotarł właśnie do tego błogosławionego stanu, w którym jest się już mile pijanym, ale jeszcze nie popada w bełkot. Choć, co trzeba przyznać, bełkotanie było oddalone o co najwyżej pięć minut.  
— Tylko mnie nie wiń, jeśli zaczniemy się okładać pięściami — ostrzegł Draco. Z drugiej strony, pomijając służbową konieczność oglądania Pottera dzień w dzień, naprawdę cieszyło go odejście z wydziału handlu. Wszystkie te aportacje i podróże świstoklikami. Nie wspominając o tym, że nieźle się zezłościł na tych cholernych Japończyków. Plecy nadal go bolały, a tym palantom ciągle było za mało. No co? Czyżby oczekiwali, iż zacznie kłaniać im się tak, że zakończy wizytę u nich pobytem w Świętym Mungu z trwałym urazem karku? — Coś jeszcze? — zapytał, kładąc się na poduszkach sofy i przymykając na chwilę oczy.  
— A, tak. Byłem w Azkabanie zobaczyć się z ojcem Parkinson i sprawdzić, czy dostał wszystkie swoje koce. Dostał. Widziałem na własne oczy. Jeśli chcesz… możesz jej powiedzieć, że jej ojciec miewa się dobrze.  
To sprawiło, że Draco usiadł i, niestety, odrobinę wytrzeźwiał.  
— Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Nie był wprawdzie tak straszny jak Macnair, dzięki Bogu było też kilku znacznie lepszych niż ten zboczony drań, ale na pewno zasłużył sobie na te siedem lat odsiadki.  
Potter wzruszył ramionami.  
— Wiem, ale... Skazano go na siedem lat Azkabanu, a nie na zamarznięcie na śmierć. Straciłem zbyt wielu ludzi, ale nadal... On... No dobra, nie chcę zgłębiać tego, czemu to zrobiłem, ale Parkinson wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną, gdy przeczytała ten wpis, więc... Nieważne. Sam straciłem ojca i nie chcę, żeby ona straciła swojego. Możliwe, że był draniem, ale... No, tak.  
Potter spojrzał w bok i upił łyk szampana.  
Niech tylko ktoś kiedyś spróbuje powiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy jest tchórzem.  
— To było niezwykle porządne z twojej strony. — Wyciągnął do Pottera rękę. — Powiem jej to jutro. Zazwyczaj jemy razem śniadanie. — Przez jedną straszną chwilę myślał, że powtórzą ten pierwszy (i ostatni) raz, gdy Draco wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Pottera. Zrobił gest, jakby chciał ją cofnąć, ponieważ wiedział, że jeżeli Potter, odrzucając jego rękę, sprawi, by historia się powtórzyła, to w Draconie coś nieodwracalnie pęknie. Możliwe, że zamanifestowałby to potwornym atakiem furii, nie będąc jednak w stanie uciszyć wstrząsu gdzieś w głębi jego duszy.  
Potter zatrzymał go wpół gestu, chwytając jego rękę obiema dłońmi i ściskając ją mocno.  
Draco oddał uścisk i odsunął się. W pokoju zrobiło się nagle niewytłumaczalnie gorąco.  
— To wszystko? W takim razie...  
— Eee, jeszcze jedna rzecz. Wczoraj, w pubie, rozmawialiśmy o łańcuszku i o tym, jak dużo jego wpisów zawiera w sobie ziarno prawdy. Napomknąłeś coś o śmierciożercach, ja wspomniałem o tym idiotyzmie z Hermioną, Ronem i ze mną w trójkącie i że uważam to za śmieszne, co ludzie wypisują o tobie, Blasie i Pansy... Eee, nie zaprzeczyłeś, a ja w takim razie nie do końca to rozumiem.  
Draco westchnął z ulgą, bo choć tak bardzo potrzebował, by Potter przyjął jego rękę, to uznanie go za kogoś równego sobie, albo przynajmniej za kolegę, mogłoby oznaczać osobliwe odejście od normy, stawiające ich na absolutnie nieznanym, pozbawionym swojskości i cholernie dziwacznym poziomie układów. Ale sztywny, zakłopotany Potter był swojski jak mało co.  
— Tak? — Draco wcale nie zamierzał ułatwiać mu zadania.  
— Trójkąt z dwiema kobietami to jeszcze byłoby do pomyślenia... — Brwi Dracona omal nie uniosły się ponad nasadę włosów. Potter rozważający pomysł zafundowania sobie trójkąta? — Nie mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić tego, no wiesz, z facetem. Jakby całowanie faceta mogło być... — Potter urwał, szarpiąc się za kołnierzyk.  
— ... przyjemne? — Potter przytaknął. — To to samo. Seks to seks — powiedział Draco, z rozbawieniem zauważając, że Potter rozpiął sobie górny guzik koszuli.  
— Malfoy, ty jesteś homo?  
— O rany boskie, wiedziałem, że dojdziesz do takiego wniosku. Powiem ci coś, Potter, nie przykładam większej wagi do tego, kogo pieprzę. Tak się składa, że wręcz przepadam za pieprzeniem i dość szybko odkryłem, że rżnąc facetów _oraz_ kobiety z miejsca podwajam swe możliwości. Mężczyźni mają usta, kobiety mają usta. Mężczyźni mają tyłki. Kobiety mają tyłki. Piersi to miła sprawa, jasne, ale męskie sutki są dokładnie tak samo wrażliwe…  
— Nie są! — zaprotestował Potter.  
— Gdybyś nie był taką cholerną, chodzącą cnotliwością, to byś wiedział, że jak najbardziej są. I pomyśl sobie tylko, jak mogłoby być, gdyby ktoś, dotykając twojego kutasa, dokładnie wiedział, co robi, ponieważ, co za niespodzianka, sam takowego posiada — obstawał przy swoim Draco.  
— To… to by mi się wcale nie spodobało — odparł Potter, wysuwając podbródek w dokładnie ten sam uparty sposób jak na zebraniach Zakonu, co zwykle sugerowało, że nawet połamanie nóg, przywiązanie do poręczy schodów i pobicie do utraty przytomności nie zdoła zmusić go do zmiany zdania.  
— Owszem, spodobałoby ci się. Przecież lubisz się całować. To tylko usta, na litość boską. Chyba że jednak nie lubisz całowania? Albo seksu. O to chodzi, prawda? Nie powiem, żebym był zaskoczony, bo za nic w świecie nie mogę sobie wyobrazić…  
Potter zmrużył oczy, przybierając minę zatytułowaną „chcę walnąć Dracona Malfoya".  
— Kurwa, jasne, że lubię seks. I lubię się całować. I wcale by mi się nie spodobało!  
— Spodobałoby ci się!  
— NIE SPODOBAŁOBY!  
I nagle to się zjawiło. To uczucie. Ta adrenalina. To niewiarygodne gorąco, które zawsze nakazywało mu cofnąć ramię, wziąć zamach i trzepnąć pięścią prosto w jego ciało. To upojenie, które dawał mu jedynie Potter.  
— SPODOBAŁOBY CI SIĘ! — wrzasnął.  
Oczekiwał nadlatującej pięści. Nie spodziewał się więc ani trochę, że Potter złapie go za barki i zmiażdży ich twarze w brutalnym pocałunku, pozbawiającym go resztki oddechu, którą jeszcze miał.

**Koniec rozdziału ósmego**

* Harrods to słynny, ekskluzywny dom towarowy w Londynie.  
** Coq au vin to klasyczny francuski przepis na kurę w winie.  
*** Victoria's Secret to marka dość ponętnej bielizny, której właścicielką i projektantką jest Victoria Beckham.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Genialnie, cudownie, wspaniale, przepysznie, powalająco, wyśmienicie, oszałamiająco, odlotowo, sensacyjnie, nadzwyczajnie, niezwykle, niewiarygodnie, niesamowicie, zdumiewająco, fantastycznie, wstrząsająco, olśniewająco, doskonale, zmysłowo, pikantnie, fascynująco, czarująco, zachwycająco, urzekająco, zniewalająco, niezapomnianie, ekscytująco, rozkosznie, słowem: kurewsko NIEZIEMSKO.  
A robili to dopiero od dziesięciu sekund.  
Twardy nacisk trwał zaledwie moment. Usta Pottera zaprzestały brutalnego natarcia, ich dotyk złagodniał, przeradzając się w delikatne przygryzanie i skubanie dolnej wargi Dracona, jakby w próbie skosztowania jej smaku. Jeszcze milisekunda, a Draco przejąłby prowadzenie, bo czuł, że musi mieć język Pottera w swych ustach, i to _natychmiast_, gdy ten nagle oderwał się od niego.  
Ostatnimi drzemiącymi gdzieś w jego wnętrzu resztkami dumy i tupetu Draco powstrzymał się od jęknięcia oraz ponownego przyciągnięcia Pottera do siebie w celu dokończenia przerwanego pocałunku. Zamiast tego zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, co teraz nastąpi, a nie miał, do diabła, najmniejszej ochoty na nic w tym stylu.  
Potter nie rozluźnił kurczowego uścisku na barkach Dracona, wbijając palce tak mocno w jego ciało, że Draco nazajutrz z pewnością znajdzie zdobiące mu ramiona sine ślady. Twarz Pottera, o szeroko otwartych oczach i lekko rozchylonych ustach, przedstawiała sobą obraz sprzecznych uczuć: zakłopotania, pożądania, zaskoczenia, szoku i, czy to możliwe, również obrzydzenia?  
Draco go nienawidził, kompletnie i absolutnie.  
— Jeśli zamierzasz dostać teraz jakiegoś homofobicznego ataku szału po takim pocałunku, to będę cię prześladował przez resztę twego cholernego życia. Przysięgam na grób mego ojca, Potter, że cię, do kurwy nędzy, zabiję. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Bo to nie było jednostronne, to nie byłem tylko ja i nie myśl sobie, że uda ci się wykręcić z tego jak…  
Potter potrząsnął nim krótko, pochylając się w przód tak, że ich czoła wsparły się o siebie.  
— Zamknij gębę, Malfoy. Błagam — poprosił rozdygotanym szeptem.  
Draco zamilkł. Nie wiedział, jak długo owiewali sobie twarze gorącymi podmuchami wydychanego powietrza, może przez sekundy, a może całe minuty: oddech Dracona ciężki na pół z pożądania, na pół ze złości, oddech Pottera podobnie przyspieszony. Powolutku, wciąż wsparci o siebie, opadli czoło w czoło na kanapę, odzyskując z wolna kontrolę nad pracą płuc. Ręka Pottera nadal miętosiła ramię Dracona.  
W którymś momencie nacisk zniknął, a Potter wziął twarz Dracona w obie dłonie. Delikatnymi ruchami kciuków pieścił ostre łuki jego kości policzkowych, podążając nimi w dół, ku żuchwie i wydając z siebie zaskoczone „ach", gdy pod palcami wyczuł kiełki zarostu. Zwolnił na moment, po czym zatrzymał jedną dłoń na lewym policzku Dracona, a kciukiem drugiej niespiesznie zbadał krzywiznę jego ust. Najpierw dolną wargę, potem górną, a następnie ostrożnie wcisnął palec głębiej, pocierając nim o zęby Dracona, gdy ten nie mógł powstrzymać się przed otwarciem ust, znów zaczynając dyszeć niczym jakiś przeklęty parowóz. I to wcale nie ze złości.  
— Potter — stęknął. — Cholera…  
— Spokojnie, Malfoy. Spokojnie. — Słowa nie były poleceniem, zabrzmiały raczej jak błaganie, a w wypowiadającym je na urywanym oddechu barytonie Pottera drżała niepewność. Potter przechylił głowę, niemal, _niemal_ stykając ich usta ze sobą. Jego ręce ześliznęły się w dół, zakrywając dłonie Dracona i dociskając je do kanapy. — Spokojnie — wyszeptał znów Potter, po czym uwięził dolną wargę Dracona w swych ustach, ssąc ją bardzo delikatnie, jakby całował kogoś pierwszy raz.  
Jasne. Draco potrafił być spokojny. „Spokojnie" to była bułka z masłem.  
Całowali się jak dwa niewiniątka, badając się wzajemnie nieśmiałymi ustami. Draco poddał się wiodącej roli Pottera, jedną częścią mózgu wyśpiewując mantrę _spoko-spoko-spoko_ (przy czym druga część jego mózgu krzyczała oczywiście _pieprzyć-pieprzyć-pieprzyć_). Potter był niczym dzikie zwierzę, które Draco próbował oswajać, podejrzewając, że jakikolwiek objaw dążenia do przejęcia dominacji mógłby go spłoszyć, przestraszyć, skłonić do ucieczki. Tak więc Draco odchylił głowę w tył, pozwalając Potterowi delikatnie kąsać swą dolną wargę w sposób, od którego wilgotniał mu czubek penisa. Prawie udało mu się uniknąć westchnienia, gdy niepewny język przesunął się po jego szczęce, zahaczając o ucho i wyczyniając z nim dokładnie te rzeczy, na które jego jądra odpowiadały bólem i mrowieniem. Spokojnie. Nie ma sprawy. Nie ma to jak spokój. I kiedy Potter z wielkim, wielkim wahaniem wmanewrował wreszcie swój język do jego ust, próbując ich smaku, Draco z niewzruszonym spokojem przywitał go tam z odpowiednią ostrożnością.  
A to dlatego, iż on też się wahał, choć jego obawy wynikały z zupełnie innych przyczyn. Dobrze wiedział, co znaczy poczuć na swych ustach wargi innego mężczyzny, co znaczy potrzeć swym zarośniętym policzkiem o drugi zarośnięty policzek. Napawać się wonią podniecenia innego faceta, pocącego się z nim w tandemie w rytmie jego własnego pobudzenia. To, co teraz czuł, było, no cóż, przyjemnością towarzyszącą zwykle tego typu sprawom, bo przecież każdy wie, że zły seks jest wręcz niemożliwy, jako że zawsze pozostaje seksem. Co czyni go już w samej swej istocie czymś dobrym. Jeśli połączyć ze sobą usta i kutasy, to wszystko, z wyjątkiem pieprzenia swych bliskich krewnych (lub Weasleya), podążało w jedynym właściwym kierunku i kropka.  
Przyczyną obaw Dracona, kompletnie psującą utarty schemat równania: złączone w pocałunku języki = erekcja = obciąganie i/lub pieprzenie = orgazm = przyjemny sen, był, jak zwykle, czynnik Pottera.  
To było całkowicie inne niż całowanie Blaise'a albo Pansy czy też kogokolwiek innego. To była pasja. To było pragnienie tego mężczyzny tak silne, że trząsł się jak w febrze, dosłownie dygotał z namiętności tak obezwładniającej, że omal doprowadzającej go do łez. I co sprawiło, że znalazł się w takim stanie? Parę niezdarnych pocałunków. Co absolutnie nie mogło kwalifikować się jako przyczyna wzwodu (którego naturalnie doznał, i to tak intensywnie, że jeśli stwardnieje choć odrobinę bardziej, to będzie zmuszony sięgnąć po zaklęcie leczące zsiniałe jaja, czyli coś, co ostatnio robił mając piętnaście lat), a tym bardziej szczytowania (czego oczywiście desperacko pragnął, a jeśli miałoby do niego nie dojść, to, do cholery jasnej, weźmie i się powiesi). Było to pragnienie dotknięcia Pottera i doznania jego dotyku, zachwyt dzieloną ze sobą namiętnością oraz, do kurwy nędzy, potworny strach, że jedynie Potter będzie w stanie zaspokoić to oszałamiające pożądanie, i, wreszcie, równie potworne rozpoznanie, że Draco wcale nie chce, by próbował dokonać tego ktokolwiek inny.  
Pansy i Blaise mieli rację, niech ich piekło pochłonie, i nawet sam Draco z jego imponującą umiejętnością wypierania się nie byłby w stanie teraz temu zaprzeczyć. Nie w tej chwili, w której musiał mrużyć oczy, by zapobiec niechybnemu wypłynięciu łez.  
Czuł się rozdarty między przyjemnością a strachem, a jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go przed oderwaniem się od Pottera w próbie uratowania samego siebie, ponieważ, co nie ulegało wątpliwości, była to najbardziej niebezpieczna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek robił, tą jedyną rzeczą były spocone dłonie Pottera, ślizgające się po wierzchu jego własnych rąk, dłonie Pottera, który trząsł się tak samo strasznie jak Draco, wydając z głębi krtani ciche, jęczące dźwięki świadczące o tym, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej wstrząśnięty sytuacją niż on sam.  
Potter oderwał się od niego zaledwie na tyle, by złapać oddech i wyrzucić z siebie krótkie „Malfoy" z niską, gardłową pieszczotą w głosie, której nie sposób było zinterpretować inaczej niż „tak". A potem rzucił się na tors Dracona, wciskając się w szczelinę między jego rozwartymi nogami, ponownie odnajdując jego usta i _spoko_ ulotniło się w jednej chwili.  
Zbyt zaaferowani, by zrobić cokolwiek innego, wygięli ku sobie ciała, trąc je o siebie w ekstazie, leżąc w połowie na kanapie, w połowie poza nią, wyzbyci wszelkich fizycznych zahamowań. Tak, jak niewinny był ich pocałunek, tak ów seksualny akt bliski był prawdziwej przemocy i gdyby w pewnym momencie zaczęli się wzajemnie okładać pięściami, Draco mógłby nazwać to grą wstępną. W amoku, który nie pozwolił im przestać nawet na sekundę, do końca nie udało im się pozbyć ubrań Harry'ego. Zamiast tego gryźli się wśród postękiwań, wbijając w siebie paznokcie i ocierając się pachwinami niczym psy w rui. Był to najbardziej brutalny seks, jaki kiedykolwiek przydarzył się Draconowi i nawet nie warto tracić słów na udowadnianie, że był to równocześnie najlepszy seks, którym kiedykolwiek miał okazję się cieszyć. Dochodząc, wzajemnie wykrzyczeli swe spełnienie prosto w rozwarte usta, po czym natychmiast oklapli, nie zmieniając pozycji, zbyt zmęczeni, by zrobić coś poza wciągnięciem nóg na kanapę. Potter leżał w gniazdku między udami Dracona, z jedną ręką na jego biodrze, drugą obejmując go za ramię. Draco trzymał jedną dłoń na tyłku Pottera, a drugą w jego włosach. Ostatnią myślą, jaka nawiedziła go, zanim zapadł w sen, było stwierdzenie ich niewiarygodnej miękkości. Kto by przypuszczał?…

XXX

Draco obudził się trzy godziny później. Obaj nadal leżeli rozciągnięci na kanapie. Potter, kompletnie rozbudzony (o ile uznać jego lekki oddech za wystarczające świadectwo), ciągle spoczywał na torsie Dracona, a każdy mięsień jego ciała był napięty do granic możliwości.  
Draco miewał już w swym życiu chwile pełne zakłopotania, żadna z nich nie przygotowała go jednak na coś takiego. Najpierw najważniejsze. Absolutnie nie będzie przechodził przez to upokorzenie sam. Rozwiązał za Pottera problem z łańcuszkiem, więc teraz gryfoński bohater musi wziąć się w garść i wraz z nim stawić czoła temu poniżeniu. Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, byłoby całkiem miło, gdyby Potter poczuł się nieco bardziej upokorzony niż on sam. A sądząc po aktualnej mowie jego ciała, taki obrót spraw wydał się Draconowi nader prawdopodobny. O, proszę bardzo, dokładnie wyczuł na swej piersi, jak Potter zalewa się rumieńcem, zauważywszy, że Draco zdążył się obudzić.  
I niech ktoś tu powie, że Ślizgoni nie potrafią wykaraskać się z niemal każdego położenia. Wprawdzie do tej pory nie był jeszcze zmuszony znajdować wyjścia z sytuacji zawierającej gorący, dziki seks z Potterem, ale gdy trzeba, to trzeba.  
— Potter, jesteś głodny? — Pytanie nie było pozbawione sensu, zważywszy na fakt, że, pomijając konsumpcję wariackich ilości szampana, przez usta Dracona od ponad ośmiu godzin nie przeszło nic solidnego, a wątpił też, by Potter jadł coś od obiadu. Odpowiedziało mu skinienie, któremu towarzyszyło drapiące przesunięcie zarostu po jego piersi. Draco leciutko odepchnął Pottera, dając mu do zrozumienia, że najwyższy czas, by z niego zszedł. — Parówki i jajka mogą być? Dobra. Toaleta jest na końcu holu po prawej stronie.  
Potter zastosował się do udzielonej mu wskazówki, szorując nogami w kierunku łazienki i mrucząc na odchodnym „Dzięki, zaraz wracam". Draco wezwał Cranky, każąc jej szybciutko przygotować jajecznicę z kiełbaskami, po czym skorzystał z okazji i wysikał się w przedpokoju do doniczki z kwiatem, zawiązując następnie bardzo, ale to bardzo ciasno, poły szlafroka.  
„Zaraz wracam" okazało się być co najmniej kwadransem i Draco zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie wysłać za Potterem ekspedycji poszukiwawczej, gdy ten w końcu zjawił się w jadalni. Cranky stanęła na wysokości zadania, piętrząc im na talerzach całe góry jedzenia.  
Po raz pierwszy w swym życiu Draco nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, zdecydował się więc milczeć. Potter nie był w stanie sklecić sensownego zdania nawet wtedy, gdy był w swej najlepszej formie, w wyniku czego jedli w ciszy, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słówkiem. Przedłużające się milczenie zrodziło w Draconie nadzieję, że nastąpi jakiś cud: Potter dokończy swoją porcję, bąkając coś kompletnie niezrozumiałego, na co Draco zareaguje pierwszym lepszym gestem ręki, po czym jego gość aportuje się do swego niewątpliwie zapuszczonego, dzielonego z Weasleyem mieszkania i nastąpi ów błogosławiony moment, w którym Draco będzie mógł wreszcie poddać się pełnemu i całkowitemu załamaniu nerwowemu.  
— To było boskie, Malfoy — wymamrotał Potter, gapiąc się w opróżniony do czysta talerz. Draco modlił się, żeby chodziło mu o pochwalenie jajecznicy, powtarzając w myślach litanię „Idź do domu, Potter, idź do domu, proszę, Potter, idź do domu, proszęproszęproszę", w nadziei, że jakimś cudem wysyłane przez niego fluidy przenikną do tępej mózgownicy przez te miękkie, mięciutkie włosy… Nie! Nie pomyślał tego! — Eee, czy to zawsze, no wiesz, z facetami, jest… no, jest takie… genialne?  
Na tym dupku naprawdę można polegać, jeśli chodzi o spieprzenie każdej sprawy.  
To, że Draco został poniżony pełnym wigoru, entuzjastycznym ocieraniem się o swego najbardziej znienawidzonego wroga, udowadniając tym samym, że Blaise i Pansy mieli rację (ależ było mu to solą w oku!), z obolałym jak sama cholera każdym mięśniem z osobna po graniczących z zaawansowaną akrobacją seksualnych wyczynach na kanapie, wszystko to razem sprawiło, że ślizgońskie zdolności Dracona uległy poważnemu nadwyrężeniu. Mógł oczywiście rzucić czymś w stylu „Jasne, Potter. Było całkiem zabawnie, ale teraz spadaj, tam są drzwi", jednak tego nie zrobił. A to dlatego, że wiedział, ile odwagi kosztowało Pottera przyznanie, jak cudowne było to, co zaszło między nimi. Z niego nie wyciągnąłby tego nawet tabun dzikich testrali, przy czym trzeba uwzględnić, że Draco w odróżnieniu od Pottera nie był wyznawcą zaśniedziałych, wiktoriańskich poglądów oznakowanych hasłem „seks mężczyzny z mężczyzną jest równy wiecznemu potępieniu", które głosiły konieczność wydezynfekowania sobie kutasa po tak nieczystym akcie. Słowem, odczuwał wdzięczność (choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał) do Pottera za werbalizację (we właściwy mu, ograniczony sposób), jak fantastyczny był ich seks. Nie chciał brać na siebie ciężaru wiedzy o tej namiętności w pojedynkę, ale nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by Potter dźwigał go samotnie. W końcu, składając trybut swym malfoyowskim, samozachowawczym genom, determinującym zazwyczaj każdą świadomą sekundę jego życia, odpowiedział jedynie:  
— Odwal się.  
— Nie — skontrował Potter, w jednej chwili zwieszając ramiona, które opadły do przodu jak w geście olbrzymiej ulgi. — Hermiona i ja strasznie się wczoraj ze sobą pokłóciliśmy. Powiedziała, że my dwaj nie możemy przestać się lać, bo nie potrafimy się przyznać, że chcemy iść ze sobą do łóżka.  
Punkt dla drużyny Granger.  
— Hmm, Pansy utrzymuje dokładnie to samo.  
— Eee, sądzę, że mogą mieć rację.  
— Mhmm.  
Tym razem przyszła kolej na Dracona, by wpatrywać się w swój pusty talerz, ponieważ Potter wcale nie zamierzał wychodzić, a panujące w pokoju napięcie stało się tak intensywne, że zaczęło balansować na skraju zagrożenia wzajemnym rzuceniem się na siebie i jeśli Potter zaraz nie podniesie tyłka z tego krzesła, to…  
— Ale to nie oznacza, że nie możemy się dalej nienawidzić.  
Draco aż podskoczył. Racja! Nie oznacza! Nadal mogli spokojnie być sobie wrogami. Kto powiedział, że nie mogą sobie od czasu do czasu powybijać nawzajem zębów? Albo od czasu do czasu zerżnąć się nawzajem do upadłego. Nic nie uległo zmianie! Z wyjątkiem tego, że miała teraz wzrosnąć częstotliwość odlotowego seksu. Jakby Draco zamierzał odrzucać podobną perspektywę! W żadnym wypadku. Na Boga, sprawy zaczynały przybierać obrót, w którym ich układ mógł dawać zadowolenie obu stronom i to w zadziwiających ilościach.  
— Absolutnie nie oznacza. Dalej tak samo cię nie cierpię i mam nadzieję, że ty również mnie nienawidzisz.  
— O, jasne — zgodził się Potter. — Jesteś kompletnym bałwanem. — Twarz Pottera, ozdobiona uśmiechem ulgi, niczym zwierciadło odbijała własny radosny grymas Dracona. Który jednak zaraz zniknął, gdy Potter zdecydował się powrócić do przygryzania warg, co robił zawsze, gdy był zdenerwowany. — Malfoy, pamiętasz, co mówiłeś przedtem?  
— Mów konkretnie, Potter, przedtem mówiłem całe mnóstwo rzeczy. — Ten dupek był naprawdę wkurzający. Jak zwykle. Co, jak stwierdził z zadowoleniem Draco, nie zostało zniwelowane niespodziewanym odkryciem wyjątkowo zgrabnego tyłka niecałe trzy godziny wcześniej. Merlinowi niech będą dzięki.  
— No, wiesz, że seks między facetami to to samo. No ale, wiesz… Co jest z… z pieprzeniem?  
— Mechanizm jest identyczny. Kutas. Dziura. Odpowiedni kąt. Pchnięcie. To samo, przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o mnie. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim zboczonym praktykom oddajecie się wy, Gryfoni.  
— Dureń. Chodzi mi o to, co czujesz… gdy… Odczuwasz to tak samo?  
— Mniej więcej — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Choć przyznaję, że dziury u facetów są bardziej gorące.  
— Bardziej gorące? — Oczy Pottera zamieniły się w wielkie spodki.  
— Poza tym nie możesz się w nie tak po prostu wbić. Na początku musisz działać powoli. Dwa palce, może trzy, jeśli jesteś dobrze wyposażony. Sądząc po ograniczonych poszlakach, zebranych w trakcie naszego uprzedniego boju, powiedziałbym, że twój partner wolałby zostać przygotowany trzema palcami. Staraj się najpierw poruszać spokojnie, a potem możesz zacząć walić mocniej. Wiesz coś na temat słowa „spokojnie", prawda? — Draco nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed maleńką próbą flirtu. Potter odpowiedział jeszcze większym wytrzeszczem oczu. — Tak, dziury u facetów są zdecydowanie ciaśniejsze — uzupełnił Draco. — Niezbędna jest cała masa nawilżacza.  
— Ci-ci-ci-ciaśniejsze? — Kark Pottera pokrył się gorącym rumieńcem podniecenia, wręcz zagrażającym przypaleniem mu brwi.  
No tak. Draco potrzebował konsultacji z kimś od Świętego Munga. Najwyraźniej zamieniał się w jakiegoś maniaka seksualnego. Wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu (i samej fizycznej możliwości), jego penis znów stwardniał. Znowu! A to za sprawą widoku podnieconego Pottera, już samo to wystarczyło! A przecież zaledwie kilka godzin temu uprawiał fenomenalny seks, nie wspominając już o (dwukrotnym!) niesamowicie czułym akcie ostatniej nocy. Wnioskując z wiercenia, któremu Potter oddawał się na swym krześle, jemu również musiał stanąć.  
— Chcę cię pieprzyć, Malfoy.  
Zero jąkania, zauważył Draco, odpowiadając:  
— Do sypialni. Natychmiast.

**Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

_Nigdy_ nie zrozumie Gryfonów. Jak można przejść od „Hej, prędzej pocałuję te paskudne przyssawki Wielkiej Kałamarnicy niż faceta" bezpośrednio do „Pieprzyć to, Malfoy, chodź, potrzyjmy się kutasami" i to w czasie krótszym niż jedno mgnienie oka? Chociaż, gdy tak nad tym intensywniej pomyśleć, to Potter potrafił działać jedynie na dwóch biegach: cała stop albo odpalić torpedy. Najwidoczniej teraz pracował w trybie odpalania, a to naprawdę świetnie się składało, bo gdyby przeszedł nagle do opcji „stop", Draco zabiłby go na miejscu.  
Zaraz po tym, jak wyłuskał Pottera z koszulki i spodni, popychając go na łóżko, poczuł, że prawie drętwieje ze strachu. Co, jeśli ich spektakularne pożądanie okaże się zaledwie czymś jednorazowym, przypadkowym? Wynikiem jakiejś zwariowanej kombinacji szampana, ręcznikowo-kurczakowej depresji, braku kolacji oraz pojawienia się Pottera właśnie w tym momencie, w którym Draco był akurat w swoim salonie?  
Naprawdę, jego ślizgońska dusza ucieszyłaby się z takiego obrotu spraw. Wraz z Cranky wywijałaby radosne młynki w kuchni. Bo któż chciałby na stałe znaleźć się w podobnym układzie? Sama _możliwość_ tej namiętności brała Dracona w posiadanie. Przejmowała nad nim cholerną kontrolę. Do tej pory jedyną osobą w jego życiu, której udało się tego dokonać, była jego matka (oraz ojciec, dopóki na scenie nie pojawił się ten szaleniec z obsesją płaskich nozdrzy). Tak, jasne, Pansy i Blaise dostawali od czasu do czasu po kawałku Dracona, jednak nigdy nie oddał im się w całości. Ponieważ Malfoyowie i Ślizgoni dobrze pilnowali, by nie przydarzyło im się coś niebezpiecznego. Czym zaś było połączenie Malfoya i Ślizgona ze zdrową dozą instynktu samozachowawczego? Niczym innym, tylko dziełem sztuki. Jak jakaś cholerna figura woskowa.  
Cóż. U Ślizgonów liczyła się tylko jednostka: „ja, ja, ja". Z czym Draco zgadzał się całkowicie. I właśnie dlatego było to takie popieprzone. Ponieważ w chwili obecnej owo „ja, ja, ja" zostało zniekształcone, przybrało taką formę „ja", z której istnienia Draco dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Z jednej strony, bez wątpienia, syciło jego „ja do sześcianu", z drugiej jednak przebiegało tak blisko samospalenia, jak to tylko możliwe bez wchodzenia w prawdziwe płomienie. Bo nie potrafił osiągnąć tego „ja" bez czyjegoś innego „ja". Które rymowało się z „h". Co z kolei, och, zdawało się prowadzić prosto do słowa Harry.  
To było to samo „ja", nad zaspokojeniem którego pracował (w bardzo miły zresztą sposób, absolutnie nie mógł narzekać) z Blaise'em i Pansy, a także całymi zastępami innych osób, których imion w większości nie pamiętał. Jednocześnie było to też „ja", które wyda z siebie najboleśniejszy krzyk frustracji, jeśli akcja z szaleńczym ocieraniem się o siebie na kanapie miałaby okazać się niczym więcej niż jednorazową przygodą. Bo teraz Draco znał już smak tej namiętności… Był głodny przez bardzo długi czas. Tylko po prostu nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
Czy to wszystko nie było porąbane?  
Leżał, wsparty na łokciu, unosząc się nad nagim ciałem Pottera, kolanami obejmując jego kolana, kilkoma calami przestrzeni oddzielony od dotyku skóry na skórze, penisa na penisie, ust na ustach. Lekko odwrócona na bok, nieśmiała twarz Pottera podziałała na Dracona podniecająco niczym pieprzony koktajl afrodyzjaków, kontrastując przy tym z ofensywną mową jego ciała, wyginającego się w kierunku Dracona subtelnymi, szukającymi kontaktu pchnięciami. Co również było podniecające jak cały koktajl pieprzonych afrodyzjaków. Jak gdyby nie wychodziło na jedno…  
Modlił się, by nie było widać po nim strachu, który odczuwał. Nie dość, że przeraziło go doświadczenie tej niesamowitej rozkoszy właśnie z Potterem (na rany Boga, _takie rzeczy z nim, co to, do kurwy nędzy, ma znaczyć?_), to jeszcze bardziej przerażało go pytanie: skoro miał już swój kwadrans niedoścignionej namiętności, to czy teraz będzie chodzić jedynie o czyste osiągnięcie orgazmu? W zwykły, znany, mało przerażający sposób? Jeszcze wczoraj perspektywa pewnego szczytowania przyprawiłaby jego członek o radosny grymas (o ile coś podobnego może w ogóle mieć miejsce, gdyż, hmm, to sformułowanie jest chyba nieco osobliwe). Ale dziś? Nie chodziło tylko o sam orgazm, chodziło o Pottera i Dracona oraz o _drogę_ na szczyt.  
Gdyby nagle zjawił się tu Blaise, na pewno zacząłby szeptem pierdolić Draconowi do ucha jakieś bzdety o tym, że „podróż" jest ważniejsza od celu. Na co Draco niewątpliwie odpowiedziałby „Goń się z tym twoim zasranym zenem".  
Draco niewiele wiedział o podróżach lub ich celach, ale tego wieczoru otrzymał ekspresową lekcję teorii „kliknięcia". Jeśli ich ząbki i wypustki nie zwarły się ze sobą z kliknięciem, jeśli zamek nie zaskoczył (drogi Merlinie, nie dopuść do tego), udowadniając Draconowi, że nie było to żadne wyjątkowe przeżycie i że będzie teraz zmuszony do powrotu do pieprzenia się z każdym, tylko nie z Potterem, wtedy załamałby się doszczętnie. Blaise był w absolutnym błędzie, spadaj na bambus, Zabini. Tu chodziło o kompletny brak podróży. O poczucie tego, że znalazł się już u celu. Że już, tu i teraz, _doszedł_ na miejsce.  
Potter odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Dracona, unosząc gorącą dłoń i obejmując go za kark.  
— Malfoy? — odezwał się, wtłaczając całe miliony pytań w jedno wyjąkane słowo. Nie przyciągnął Dracona w dół, do pocałunku, mrugał tylko do niego (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie widział go wyraźnie bez okularów, zaplątanych gdzieś w fałdach zdjętej koszulki), obdarzając Dracona delikatną pieszczotą palców, czekając, aż Draco zdecyduje się przezwyciężyć to, co go powstrzymywało przed dalszym działaniem, co sprawiało, że zamarł w tej pozycji, pochylony nad ciałem Pottera. Ich role uległy odwróceniu: Draco był o krok od ucieczki, trzęsąc się z obawy przed skokiem na głęboką wodę, Potter zaś wyglądał jak alegoria (podszytej frustracją) cierpliwości.  
Do cholery, to było prawdziwe lękowe gniazdo węży. Im dłużej czekał, tym więcej pytań zadręczało jego myśli. Przedtem nękało go jedynie „Co się tu, do diabła, zaczyna dziać? Ja z Potterem?". Następnie zjawiło się okrutne „Co, jeśli to nie powtórzy się już nigdy więcej?", a teraz zamęczało go najgorsze ze wszystkich: „Co, jeśli to jest tylko jednostronne?". Co się stanie, jeżeli usta i ręce Dracona, kurewsko wygłodniałe, zaczną szukać dokoła tego, co może zaspokoić ich pragnienie, a wszystkim, co Potter będzie mógł podać mu na tacy, okażą się ich stare, odbywające się zdecydowanie poza łóżkiem rozrywki, a wtedy Draco zostanie sam na sam ze swym nienasyconym głodem?  
Nawet w mdłym świetle zaklęcia Lumos Draco wyraźnie widział kompletnie pociemniałe oczy Pottera. Z rozwartymi ustami i odrzuconą w tył głową, ofiarowywał Draconowi siebie samego, a dolna warga drżała mu lekko.  
Jak gdyby był tak samo głodny jak Draco.  
I tak jak on przestraszony.  
Draco pochylił głowę, biorąc dolną wargę Pottera w usta. Possał ją. Odczekał. Possał ponownie. Tak, znów tu było, to uczucie wzajemnego zachwytu, karmiące ich obu, rodzące się gdzieś głęboko w jego podbrzuszu i przepływające do podbrzusza Pottera, odpowiadające kliknięciem na kliknięcie u Dracona, i tak! Pieprz się, podróży, witaj, kliknięcie, obietnico spotkania najszczęśliwszej z rozkoszy!  
Potter wydał z siebie coś, co zabrzmiało jak westchnienie ulgi i wymruczał jakiś nonsens, którego odszyfrowaniem Draco nie zamierzał się wcale trudzić, bo i po co, skoro Pottera trudno było zrozumieć nawet wtedy, gdy miał swą dobrą passę. Kto wie, co dukał pod nosem teraz, rozpływając się w ich wzajemnej ekstazie. Draco go pocałował, a potem opadł na niego, łącząc ich ciała w dotyku i prześliznął się po Potterze odrobinę w dół, by móc pogładzić mu członek ocierającym się o niego brzuchem.  
Absolutne, rozkoszne kliknięcie.  
Dzięki żywiołowej zabawie, jaką zafundowali sobie wcześniej, mogli pławić się w przyjemności, pozostawiając sobie czas i rozciągając tę chwilę na całą wieczność bez ryzyka, że zsinieją im jaja. Oceniając kurczowy uścisk dłoni na swych ramionach, Draco doszedł do wniosku, że Potter musiał się za bardzo bać, by zrobić z rękami cokolwiek innego. Co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu pieścić ust Dracona długimi, leniwymi pocałunkami. Pocałunkami, które brały i dawały, na zmianę przejmując i przekazując prowadzenie, podsycając niespiesznie, ruch po ruchu, narastający między nimi żar. Ich penisy dopasowały się do powolnego tempa pocałunków, dociskając się do coraz wilgotniejszej powierzchni brzuchów.  
Niewiedza Pottera dotycząca seksu między mężczyznami nie znaczyła, że Draco nie mógł użyć swych rąk, kiedy tylko i jak chciał. Czując napływ szelmowskiego nastroju, zaczął głaskać kciukiem sutki Pottera, delikatnie drażnić je i szczypać, tocząc je między palcami w jedną i drugą stronę, wsłuchując się jednocześnie z cudownym samozadowoleniem w pełen zachwytu jęk Pottera, wydany w samym środku pocałunku.  
— Och, ty draniu — wydyszał Potter. — Robisz to tylko po to, żeby mi udowodnić… Ach!  
— Że miałem rację?  
— Że miałeś rację. Udowodnij, że ją miałeś — błagał.  
Palce Dracona popełzły ku ustom Pottera i przelotnie musnęły zęby, a on wił się pod nim, na przemian wyrzucając z siebie bluźnierstwa i prośby, by nie przestawał. Ale Draco musiał przestać, bo choćby nie wiadomo jak pragnął doprowadzić Pottera do orgazmu samą pieszczotą sutków, to jednak przede wszystkim chciał zostać zerżnięty.  
Przekręcił Pottera na bok, układając go przy sobie tak, że spoconą piersią oparł się o równie spocone plecy Pottera, po czym rozdzielił jego nogi, wciskając między nie kolano.  
Potter się spiął.  
— Spokojnie. Nie będę cię pieprzyć. Chcę ci tylko pokazać, jak masz pieprzyć mnie. Najpierw palce. Musisz mnie trochę otworzyć — Draco wyszeptał zaklęcie. — Tylko jeden palec — obiecał. — Wsunę w ciebie tylko jeden palec, dopóki nie zażądasz czegoś innego. — Przebiegł po szczelinie między pośladkami Pottera śliskim, ale delikatnym palcem. Odczekał, aż Potter przytaknięciem wyda swą zgodę, a potem głaskał jego zaciśniętą dziurę tak długo, dopóki nie poczuł, że ramiona Pottera odprężają się odrobinę. Ponownie wyszeptał zaklęcie nawilżające i łagodnie wsunął palec do środka. Nie robiąc z nim zupełnie nic. Pozwalając Potterowi oswoić się z jego obecnością w swym wnętrzu, bez wykonywania ruchu lub czegokolwiek innego. — Dobrze? — zapytał Draco i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął: — Jesteś bardzo miły w dotyku. Gorący. Ciasny. — Drugą ręką objął tors Pottera, macając w poszukiwaniu sutka i zaczynając się nim bawić. Mięśnie w tyłku Pottera rozluźniły się, a Draco zaczął powoli skręcać i obracać palec, współgrając z obrotami, których dokonywał na jego sutku, a gdy natrafił w końcu na słodki, magiczny punkt we wnętrzu Pottera…  
— Och. Kurwa! Kurwa! Co to?  
Draco zaśmiał się prosto w bark Pottera.  
— Nigdy nie wsadzałeś sobie palca, trzepiąc konika?  
— Nieeeeeee. Taaaaak! — wyjęczał Potter, podczas gdy Draco głaskał i pieścił go od środka. — Włóż jeszcze jeden palec, Malfoy, jeszcze jeden!  
Draco rozkoszował się zabawą z sutkiem i tyłkiem Pottera tak długo, jak tylko ten mógł ją jego zdaniem wytrzymać. Ta niewinność była mu tak obca. Głośne okrzyki Pottera, przepełnione szokiem radości i zaskoczenia, sprawiły, że Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sypianie wyłącznie z płcią przeciwną, i to tylko w pozycji klasycznej, z rękami dozwolonymi jedynie w tym, a nie innym miejscu, mogło stanowić jakiś swoisty gryfoński kodeks. Draco przymknął oczy, w oszołomionym zdziwieniu upajając się wonią i dźwiękami wydawanymi przez odkrywającego nową przyjemność Pottera, podającego swój tyłek w ten właśnie sposób… akurat jemu.  
Gdy tylko poczuł dygotanie ud Pottera, zaczął się wycofywać. Potter pozwoli mu się zerżnąć, tego Draco był pewien. Kiedyś, później.  
Wyciągnął palce i zdążył jedynie przemienić ścianę naprzeciwko łóżka w lustro, gdy Potter wymruczał własne zaklęcie i wsunął w niego swoje palce. Draco był ciągle lekko rozciągnięty po stosunku z Blaise'em poprzedniej nocy, co się dobrze składało, ponieważ Potter pojęcia nie miał, co robił. Jego palce zachowywały się nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie, a penis wśliznął się w Dracona trochę za pospiesznie. Draco nie przejął się tym zbytnio, bo kiedy tylko Potter załapał rytm i odkrył właściwy kąt, odpowiadając na jego pozbawione tchu żądanie, gryfońska determinacja i odwaga, połączone z naturalnym wdziękiem Pottera, sprawiły, że Draco mógł obserwować niezapomniany widok. Potter umiał się pieprzyć. Draco przyznał mu to z miejsca. Patrzył w lustro, porażony niewiarygodnym pięknem Pottera, ssącego mu ramię, odrzucającego głowę w tył przy szczególnie głębokim pchnięciu… Draco miał już w swym życiu kilku naprawdę dobrych partnerów (choć żaden z nich nie mógł równać się z Blaise'em), nigdy jednak nie przydarzył mu się seks, doprowadzający go do stanu emocjonalnego rozebrania na czynniki pierwsze, dobierający mu się do samych korzeni. Lekko rozsunął nogi, zmieniając położenie swych bioder, co Potter przywitał zadowolonym pomrukiem, mogąc dzięki temu wcisnąć się jeszcze głębiej do wnętrza jego ciała. A potem twarz mu stężała, zamiast zamienić się w głupawą minę z rozdziawionymi ustami, co zdarzało się większości osób. Potter był niezawodny, jeśli chodziło o robienie rzeczy inaczej. Draco uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
Potter opadł na niego, staczając się po chwili na bok i pociągając Dracona za sobą. Spoconą dłonią zaczął przesuwać po jego penisie mocnymi, szybkimi ruchami, obliczonymi na to, by doprowadzić go na szczyt. Draco poczuł szok na widok wyrazu malującego się na twarzach ich lustrzanych odbić. Żadnych trików, żadnych masek. Draco zatracił swoją pogardę, Potter swoją głupawość. Draco wyglądał znacznie młodziej, Potter dojrzalej. Może to właśnie było to, co ze sobą wzajemnie robili. Odzierali się z pozorów. Kłótnie i walki, które urządzali, były jedynie innym wyrazem tego procesu. Ich wspaniałego kliknięcia dopasowujących się wzajemnie rozkoszy. Myśl ta zdołała tylko przemknąć przez głowę Dracona, gdy porwał go własny orgazm. Z ulgą i wdzięcznością rozlał się w dłoni Pottera.  
Potter, jak można się było spodziewać, okazał się zwolennikiem przytulania (co mogło zostać uznane za dość szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, bo Draco był raczej nogą w przytulaniu, za to doskonałą przytulanką). Oderwał się od Dracona jedynie na tyle, by móc ułożyć swój miękki już teraz członek wzdłuż krzywizny jego pośladka, jednocześnie otaczając go w pasie ramieniem. Po czym zasnął. Draco patrzył na odbicie ręki Pottera, przyciśniętej do płaszczyzny jego klatki piersiowej, unoszącej się i opadającej wraz z jego oddechem, dopóki zaklęcie nie straciło mocy, a ściana przestała być lustrem.  
Ranek zastał ich na półprzytomnych, ledwo świadomych ręcznych zabiegach wokół ich penisów, które rozwiązały denerwujący kłopot porannej erekcji, na tysiącu rumieńców ze strony Pottera i wzajemnym zapewnianiu siebie, że absolutnie sobą pogardzają. Zgodzili się również co do tego, że gdyby nie cuchnęli jak kozy i nie musieli stawić się w pracy w przeciągu godziny, to z pewnością podbiliby sobie przynajmniej po jednym oku. Próba zatwierdzenia tego zakończyła się namiętnym pocałunkiem, który z kolei zakończył się, nie wiadomo w jaki sposób, umówieniem się na obiad.  
Gdy tylko Potter aportował się z jego mieszkania, Draco wskoczył pod prysznic i zmył z siebie całe litry nasienia, klejące się do brzucha i pokrywające mu matową warstwą włosy łonowe, przesuwając przy tym bardzo ostrożnie gąbką po torsie. Wczorajsze wyjątkowo gorliwe ocieranie się o siebie na kanapie pozostawiło po sobie ślady. Śniadanie z Pansy — codzienny obowiązek Dracona — mogło okazać się dobrą okazją do ich wyleczenia między jednym a drugim kęsem francuskiego rogalika. Drogi Merlinie, Potter był absolutną bestią. Draco obmacał jedno z wyjątkowo głębokich zadrapań, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

XXX

Wyszedł z kominka w mieszkaniu Pansy i stanął oko w oko z totalnym chaosem.  
Pansy siedziała przy stole w jadalni, jeszcze w swym porannym kimonie, czytając pierwszą stronę „Proroka" i najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na to, że każda lampa w jej salonie była przewrócona, krzesła leżały nogami do góry, a poduszki z sofy wszędzie, tylko nie na sofie.  
— Ktoś się do ciebie włamał? Powiadom lepiej Departament Przestrzegania Prawa. Sam stawiałem ci bariery, więc…  
— Draco, o czym ty gadasz? — ziewnęła. — O, kurwa — zaszurała gazetą. — Minister zaczyna rzucać zwyczajowymi przedwyborczymi odzywkami o tym, że skreśli jedno ze świąt państwowych. Musimy się przygotować, zapowiada. Dziwne, że musimy się nastawiać i przygotowywać wyłącznie w okresie przedwyborczym.  
— Pansy? — odezwał się Draco tonem sugerującym wkurzenie najwyższego stopnia. — Twoje mieszkanie. Spójrz. Wygląda, jakby nawiedził je tabun szalonych bestii, uprawiających dziki seks…  
W tym właśnie momencie na progu sypialni pojawił się niezupełnie ubrany Weasley. To prosię nie zapięło sobie nawet koszuli! Przed zbolałymi oczami Dracona mignął widok piegów _oraz_ rudawego owłosienia na piersi. Wyrażenie „przestraszyć się na śmierć" nabrało raptem absolutnie nowego wymiaru.  
— Cześć, Fretka — powiedział Weasley, łapiąc rogalika i jednocześnie całując Pansy z wystarczającą ilością wkładu językowego, by przyprawić Dracona o mdłości. Czy ten facet miał piegi także na języku? Czasami Draco nie mógł ścierpieć własnego mózgu za myśli, które produkował. — Muszę spadać. Potrzebny mi prysznic i parę czystych ubrań. Widzimy się na obiedzie? Tylko my dwoje? — dodał, łypiąc na Dracona ponurym wzrokiem.  
Pansy przejechała paznokciami wzdłuż ramienia Weasleya, pozostawiając na nim ślady. Niech Dracona cholerne piekło pochłonie, jeśli Weasleyowi od tego nie stanął.  
— On należy do paczki — Pansy wykonała gest w stronę Dracona, odrobinę rozkładając nogi. Małą, maleńką odrobinkę.  
Weasley złapał się za krocze, mamrocząc „zołza" szczęśliwym, gardłowym głosem, po czym przewrócił oczami i mruknął:  
— Taa, tyle to i sam wiem. No dobra, o ile tylko nikt nie będzie mnie zmuszał, żebym poszedł z nim do łóżka…  
— Wiewiór, tak się składa, że a) jestem już z kimś umówiony na obiad i b) mam fatalną alergię na piegi. Spróbuj tylko zbliżyć się do mnie na mniej niż metr ze swoim kutasem, to cię ukatrupię.  
— Nooo, ja mam fatalną alergię na marudnych dupków, którzy…  
— Co za miła zabawa — wtrąciła się Pansy głosem, który zwykle zwiastował rychłe użycie zaklęcia swędzących jaj.  
Weasley rzucił Draconowi ostatnie spojrzenie i odwracając się ku Pansy, powiedział:  
— Nie mogę znieść tej świni, ale ty jesteś tego warta. Spotkamy się w atrium w południe. — Wpił się w jej usta w jeszcze jednym pocałunku, angażując w niego, jak na tak wczesną porę, o wiele za dużo języka, po czym ulotnił się przez Fiuu.  
Co za niezręczna sytuacja. Zazwyczaj, gdy któremuś z nich trafiła się gorąca noc gdzieś na boku, ze szczegółami analizowali dane statystyczne, słabości, dziwactwa seksualne, wyposażenie oraz, jeśli Draconowi przydarzyło się robić to z mężczyzną, przeprowadzali rzeczowe porównanie owego wyposażenia. Lecz gdy przedmiotem porównania miałaby stać się anatomia Weasleya — im mniej Draco o niej wiedział, tym lepiej, zakład, że ten palant miał piegi i na kutasie — Draco wolał powstrzymać się od swego zwykłego, nieprzyzwoitego przesłuchania odnośnie seksualnych partnerów Pansy, w nadziei, że ta jakoś wypełni powstałą lukę w ich utartej konwersacji. Co też się wreszcie stało.  
— Rozważam zatrzymanie go na stałe, Draco.  
Nie było to powiedziane tonem pytania o pozwolenie. Po ślizgońsku znaczyło to „przymknij się i nie komentuj". Gdyby nie miał przyjemnie obolałego tyłka od entuzjastycznego ubijania śmietany za pomocą Pottera, to być może zacząłby robić z tego jakiś dramat. Oczywiście, Pansy nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale nawet Draco, który spokojnie mógłby mieć na drugie „bezczelny", wiedział, że znaleźliby się w sytuacji pod tytułem „Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi" o niewyobrażalnych rozmiarach, gdyby zaczął wypominać Pansy przespanie się z Gryfonem, skoro sam dał się zerżnąć Gryfonowi Absolutnemu.  
— Jest dość ostry, co? — Draco wskazał na zdemolowane wnętrze pokoju.  
— Mhmm. Poprawne przypuszczenie — uśmiechnęła się. — On jest… — Polakierowanym na kolor fuksji paznokciem (musiała zrobić sobie nowe manicure na tę randkę) zakreśliła ósemkę na blacie stołu. — On jest całkiem niezły, Draco. W dodatku nadaje się do podszkolenia. Co do całej reszty, no wiesz. Wygląda na to, że stanie na niskim szczeblu w rodzinnej hierarchii wyrobiło w nim małe skrzywienie w kierunku pragnienia dominacji.  
— Co za szczęście — Draco nie zdołał opanować odruchu wylania kropelki jadu — że ty masz skrzywienie w kierunku pragnienia bycia zdominowaną.  
— Prawdziwe szczęście — zgodziła się, unosząc lekko na krześle. Najwyraźniej na deser zafundowali sobie z Weasleyem porcję klapsów. — Herbaty?  
Przytaknął. Sprawa była przegrana. Nawet Draco nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że upodobanie Pansy do sadomasochistycznych zabaw znacznie przewyższało jej niechęć do piegów. A że nudności, wywołane przez wspomniane piegi, minęły, Draco poczuł, że umiera z głodu. Sięgnął po rogalika.  
— A ty z kim byłeś zeszłej nocy? To musiała być niezgorsza bestia, jak widzę — usłyszał.  
Draco zakrztusił się rogalikiem, a próbując wypłukać okruchy z gardła gorącą herbatą, zakrztusił się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ straszliwie oparzył się w język, a potem, wypluwając ten diabelski wrzątek, zaplamił sobie białą koszulę, która natychmiast przesiąkła i przykleiła mu się do piersi, paląc żywym ogniem pozostawione tam przez Pottera ślady. Co bolało jak sama kurewska cholera!  
— Draco — zażądała. — Kto to był?  
Naprawdę nie miał nastroju na to, by znaleźć się pod pręgierzem jej triumfalnego „A nie mówiłam?" i to o tak wczesnej godzinie, bo gdyby sam był na miejscu Pansy, to wznoszenie takiego pręgierza niewątpliwie stałoby się żelaznym punktem porządku dziennego na minimum kilka tygodni. Czy Potter puści parę i wyśpiewa wszystko Weasleyowi? Jeżeli tak, to Pansy usłyszy o tym najpóźniej w porze obiadu, co byłoby sto razy gorsze, ponieważ Draco będzie z nią zamknięty w jednym biurowym pokoju przez resztę popołudnia, a ona z pewnością dostanie ataku furii, że zataił przed nią, co zaszło ostatniej nocy. Jeśli zaś powie jej wszystko teraz, a Potter będzie trzymał gębę na kłódkę, to…  
— Przestań wymyślać, jak by mnie tu najlepiej okłamać lub zagrać na zwłokę, Draco, bo dobrze słyszę, jak ci się trybiki w mózgu obracają.  
To nie miało sensu. Równie dobrze mógł jej wyznać wszystko.  
— Potter.  
Czekał, przygotowany na najgorsze, spodziewając się typowego dla Pansy gromkiego śmiechu i wszelkich możliwych odmian jej ulubionego „Przecież ci mówiłam!". Usłyszał ciszę. Podniósł wzrok.  
— Na kolana — zarządziła.  
Draco odsunął się od stołu wraz z krzesłem. To było wolno jedynie Pansy: wymościć sobie gniazdko na jego kolanach, omotać mu szyję ramionami i mocno przytulić. Pierwszy raz zrobiła to, gdy Draco przegrał swój pierwszy mecz quidditcha z Potterem. Wówczas znaczyło to dla niego tak wiele, a teraz nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz siedział na miotle. Może Potter będzie miał chęć na przejażdżkę, gdy pogoda się nieco poprawi. Mogliby aportować się do Wiltshire. Dwór Malfoyów już nie istniał, jednak Draco nadal posiadał tamte tereny. Mogliby trochę polatać, niezauważeni przez nikogo, bo obszar był ciągle nienanoszalny…  
Ciężar, z jakim opadła mu na kolana, sprawił, że zaczęła się wiercić ze względu na swój obolały od razów tyłek. Co znowu skłoniło Dracona do wiercenia, gdyż i jego dupa była obolała od rżnięcia. Normalnie byłoby tak, że to Draco wymierzyłby jej te klapsy, a Blaise dokonał inwazji na jego tyłek, teraz jednak w układ wdarli się dwaj ktosie spoza ich trójki. Blaise odszedł. Weasley doszedł. Potter doszedł. Wszystko uległo zmianie, wnosząc coś nowego, po części cudownego, a po części przerażającego. Objął ją za plecy. Nawet nie wiedział, czy to ostatni raz, kiedy czuł na kolanach ciężar pocieszającej go Pansy.  
— Nienawidzę zmian — powiedział prosto w jej ramię.  
— Wiem, słonko. Wiem. — Pogładziła go po głowie. — Jesteś do dupy, jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia suszące, Draco. Masz jeszcze mokre włosy. O, i już. Dobrze ci z nim było?  
Draco mógł tylko przytaknąć. Zawsze dzielił wszystko z Pansy, nawet więcej niż z Blaise'em, bo nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy temu strzeli nagle do głowy przemienić się w intelektualistę i zacząć rzucać tekstami o analogiach między seksualnymi odchyłami Dracona a wiekiem, w którym został odstawiony od piersi. Draco nie miał najmniejszej nawet chęci na rozmowę z Blaise'em o piersiach swej matki, choćby w najniewinniejszym z kontekstów, stąd też to ramię Pansy musiało znosić balast jego zwierzeń. Co odbywało się zwykle w ten właśnie sposób, z Pansy zwiniętą w kłębek na jego kolanach i pieszczącą mu włosy. Ale akurat tym nie potrafił się z nią podzielić i miał nadzieję, że ona to zrozumie.  
— Zmiany nie są złe, Draco. Damy sobie radę.  
— Zmiany są straszne.  
— Ty i Potter…  
— No, dzięki bogu ta jedna rzecz pozostała _bez_ zmian. Miałem raczej na myśli ciebie i tego… — już miał nazwać Weasleya chodzącym piegiem, gdy się zawahał, uświadamiając sobie, że ten grunt stracił już podatność na podobne ziarno — … Gryfona — dokończył więc niezdarnie.  
Pansy wyprostowała się i spojrzała mu w oczy.  
— Co ty chcesz powiedzieć, Draco?  
— To, że Potter i ja nadal się nienawidzimy. Nawet zapewniliśmy siebie o tym dziś rano. Zdecydowanie sobą _pogardzamy_. Jak zawsze. Potter ciągle mnie nie cierpi, a ja jego. Rozmówiliśmy się poważnie na ten temat. Sprawy pójdą tym samym trybem co zwykle, z tym, że zaczniemy się walić i w łóżku.  
Pansy wyprostowała się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że pieprzycie się z Potterem do upadłego, ale ciągle się przy tym nienawidzicie?  
— Doprawdy nie wiem, skąd ten ton w twoim głosie. Tak. W ten sposób można to wszystko podsumować. — Draco rzucił jej rozgniewane spojrzenie. — To, że rżniemy się bez opamiętania, nie znaczy, że nie możemy sobie raz na jakiś czas przyłożyć pięścią. Bakłażan czy oberżyna, sześć sztuk czy pół tuzina, dokładnie to samo. Śliwa pod okiem czy obciąganie, na jedno wychodzi, naprawdę.  
Początkowo myślał, że Pansy płacze, co w ogóle nie miało żadnego sensu. Potem dotarło do niego, że trzęsie się ze śmiechu. Ze śmiechu tak intensywnego, że łzy spływają jej po policzkach.  
— No co? Co cię tak rozbawiło, Pans?

**Koniec rozdziału dziesiątego**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilog**

— Dosyć tego, Draco, to trwało już wystarczająco długo — przyganiała mu Pansy. — Napisz do niego.  
— Nie ma mowy. — Draco zazwyczaj ciężko sobie radził z fenomenalnym talentem Pansy do zmuszania go do różnych rzeczy, jednak w tej kwestii trwał w niewzruszonym uporze. — Ten facet puka moją matkę, na miłość boską. Pewnych spraw się nie wybacza.  
— On wybaczył ci ten idiotyzm z Potterem — wypomniała Pansy.  
W tym momencie Potter wkroczył do pokoju z naręczem poczty.  
— Czee, Pansy. Gratulacje z okazji szczęśliwego wydarzenia. Same rachunki, reklamy i nowy numer „Wymiatacza". Nadal nie odzywasz się do Blaise'a, co, Malfoy? Przy okazji, Ron kazał ci przekazać, żeby cię szlag trafił. Matka pisała ci już chyba z tysiąc razy, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa. O jaką głupotę ze mną chodzi?  
Dlaczego każdy stawał w tej sprawie po stronie Blaise'a?  
— Pracujecie ze sobą ramię w ramię, mieszkacie razem, a zachowujecie się, jakby to była jednorazowa przygoda, która w jakiś zadziwiający sposób ciągnie się już od dobrych czternastu miesięcy — wyjaśniła Pansy.  
Draco przewrócił oczami. Jak gdyby Potter u niego mieszkał.  
— Pansy, powtarzam ci to ostatni raz, ja tutaj _nie_ mieszkam. Chce ktoś herbaty?  
— Nie, koniec z kofeiną, teiną i drinkami. Szczerze mówiąc, to trochę wkurzające. Czasami zapominam, Harry, że jesteś tak samo stuknięty jak on, bo od czasu do czasu zdarza ci się wykazywać tendencję do normalnego zachowania. Czy wszystkie twoje ciuchy znajdują się w tym mieszkaniu?  
Potter wzruszył ramionami w przytakującym geście.  
— A twoje miotły? — wyliczała dalej Pansy. — Twoje trzy na krzyż książki? Odtwarzacz do płyt i twój Xbox? Dostajesz całą swoją pocztę na ten adres? — Kolejne nieme tak, tak, tak i tak. — A ten telewizor to twój? — Tak. — Płacisz czynsz za mieszkanie, w którym nie mieszkasz…  
Potter i Draco zareagowali równocześnie.  
— Przecież tam mieszkam.  
— Przecież on tam mieszka.  
Po czym wymienili uśmiechy pełne samozadowolenia.  
— Bzdura. Więc dokładnie co takiego zostało w twoim mieszkaniu?  
— Masy potwornych mebli, skażonych pluskwami i swetrami Weasleya — wtrącił się Draco. — Nie chcę mieć tych okropności w promieniu sześciu mil od moich rzeczy. Obsyfią mi wszystkie kaszmirowe swetry, które natychmiast stracą fason, zamieniając się w worki na kartofle z wielkim „D" na przodzie.  
Pansy wzniosła oczy do nieba, zerkając po chwili na Pottera.  
— Nie wyżywa się na tobie, gdy jest w takim nastroju? Który to trzyma się go zresztą przez cały cholerny czas?  
— Nieee — uśmiechnął się Potter, pochylając się nad Draconem i wymierzając jego głowie czułego kuksańca.  
Draco trzepnął Pottera po ręce. Mocno. Nie był, do diabła, żadnym pluszowym zwierzakiem.  
— Przestań, Potter. O ile nie pchasz się do mnie z łapami w czysto seksualnych zamiarach, to trzymaj je lepiej przy sobie.  
Potter odpłacił się pięknym za nadobne, waląc go po głowie czasopismem poświęconym quidditchowi.  
— Hej, to bolało, ty psycholu. Gdybym rzeczywiście go lubił, pewnie doprowadziłby mnie do białej gorączki. A że go nie lubię, to jest dla mnie tylko szalenie rozbrajający. Albo rozbrajająco szalony. Czasami trudno to określić — powiedział Potter skruszonym głosem.  
Ostatnio oboje zaczęli to robić. Spiskować wspólnie przeciw niemu. I co to za nonsens z tymi gratulacjami z okazji szczęśliwego wydarzenia?  
— Wiem. — Pansy potrząsnęła głową. — To raczej zwariowane, prawda?  
Draco przymierzał się do zrobienia okropnej sceny, bo przecież siedział tu z nimi w jednym pokoju, podczas gdy oni gadali ze sobą tak, jakby go tu nie było, a Draco nie mógł znieść, gdy oni…  
JAK MÓGŁ TEGO NIE ZAUWAŻYĆ? PANSY NOSIŁA NA PALCU DIAMENTOWY PIERŚCIONEK! ZARĘCZYNOWY DIAMENTOWY PIERŚCIONEK!  
— Defibrylator, defibrylator! — wrzasnął Draco.  
Ponieważ Pansy i Potter dobrze znali Dracona, nie zrobili niczego poza przybraniem tych swoich denerwujących min. Czy doprawdy nikt już nie traktował go tu poważnie?  
— O co mu chodzi, Harry? — jęknęła Pansy.  
Potter przewrócił oczami.  
— Udaje, że zaraz dostanie ataku serca. Oto pan Nienawidzę-Wszystkiego-Co-Mugolskie-A-Zwłaszcza-Tej-Telewizji-Ale-Prędzej-Dam-Sobie-Odciąć-Rękę-Niż-Przegapię-„Chirurgów".  
— To pierścionek zaręczynowy. — Draco z przerażeniem wskazał na dłoń Pansy. — Wiedziałeś! — Obrócił się ku Potterowi, mrużąc groźnie oczy. — Zdrajca! — wysyczał.  
— Rany boskie, nie miałem pojęcia, dowiedziałem się o tym przypadkowo na obiedzie z Ronem, ale nawet gdybym wiedział, to i tak wszystko jedno. Swoją drogą, będę świadkiem, więc pójdziemy na to wesele. Prosił ją już od wieków, żeby za niego wyszła. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, Pansy. Zachowuje się jak dupek, ale to dla ciebie chyba nic nowego. Co się stało, że zmieniłaś zdanie co do ślubu?  
Draco nie zamierzał udzielać się dalej w tej rozmowie. Ślubne piegi! Czy istniało coś straszniejszego? Zakład, że zamówią sobie tort weselny z jagodami, a Draco uwielbiał przecież torty weselne i teraz nie będzie w stanie przełknąć ani kęsa… Nienawidził, gdy świat wokół niego wirował w ten wstrętny, okrutny sposób, psując mu każde…  
— Wpadliśmy. W rodzinie Parkinsonów nie narodziło się do tej pory ani jedno nieślubne dziecko i nie mam zamiaru być pierwszą, która to zmieni. Ślub za dwa miesiące. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu brzuch nie urośnie mi za bardzo, bo wystarczy, że moje cycki osiągnęły monstrualne rozmiary. Ron dosłownie nie może się od nich odkleić. Zboczony palant — westchnęła czule, po czym wyciągnęła palec w stronę Dracona. — Harry, gdy ten maniak już wyjdzie z szoku, powiedz mu, że ma być moim świadkiem i żeby natychmiast napisał do Blaise'a i mu wybaczył, ponieważ nie dam sobie zrujnować własnego wesela tylko dlatego, że jemu coś rzuciło się na mózg i nie ma zamiaru skończyć z tym gigantycznym fochem. Moi dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele mają ze sobą rozmawiać i basta, bo w przeciwnym razie do końca swych dni będą cierpieć męczarnie ze swędzącymi jajami. Słyszysz, Draco? Jeśli Blaise potrafił wybaczyć ci wasze wspólne wariactwo, to ty z pewnością postarasz się wybaczyć Blaise'owi, że zrobił dziecko twojej matce. Muszę iść. Ron i ja mamy dziś po południu umówione spotkanie w sprawie kateringu.  
W stanie szczytowej frustracji, Draco uchylił się przed jej pożegnalnym pocałunkiem, zwijając się w ciasny kłębek w rogu kanapy i nie zamierzając się stamtąd ruszać. I nie ruszyłby się, gdyby Potter nie spróbował nakłonić go do podjęcia ruchu. A gdy to się stało, Draco uniósł się, rozsiewając wokół ponurą atmosferę, podczas gdy Potter, rozsiadłszy się w przeciwnym rogu kanapy, przerzucał kartki _jego własnego_ czasopisma o quidditchu, na które Draco czekał przez cały ranek. Poza tym rozbolały go plecy. I naprawdę mógłby napić się herbaty. Do niej trochę czekoladowych ciasteczek. Tych z karmelem na wierzchu.  
— Ona ma zamiar zasilić populację piegowatych — zamarudził Draco, wyciągając spod siebie jedną nogę. Która najwyraźniej kompletnie mu zdrętwiała. — Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że mogła być aż tak nieodpowiedzialna.  
— Może ich dzieci będą miały ciemne włosy i zadarte nosy jak Pansy. Hej, Malfoy, powinieneś obejrzeć sobie te nowe Błyskawice. Wiem już, co chcę dostać na Gwiazdkę.  
— Dostaniesz pęk rózeg za bycie paskudnym zdrajcą — odpowiedział mu Draco oskarżycielsko. Wyprostował drugą nogę, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak wykombinować filiżankę herbaty, nie zniżając się przy tym do poproszenia Pottera o jej zaparzenie. Jedną z zalet ciągłej obecności Pottera w pobliżu był fakt, że mógł zwrócić matce Cranky. Co za szczęście! Potter wykazywał się zadziwiającym talentem do spraw związanych z kuchnią _oraz_ do seksu oralnego. Był za to totalnym beztalenciem w ścieleniu łóżek. Ale umiał przygotować doskonałą herbatę. Co się równoważyło… Draco zakaszlał, mając nadzieję, że zasugerowanie przeziębienia skłoni Pottera do porzucenia gazety i nastawienia czajnika.  
— No to ja ci ją kupię, a potem od ciebie pożyczę. Jak myślisz, czy zostało nam dość czasu?  
— Dość czasu na co? — zapytał Draco. W wypowiedziach Pottera nadal zwykły dominować zdania niemające ze sobą żadnego powiązania.  
— Na nasz ślub. — Kartki czasopisma nadal furkotały pod kciukiem Pottera, jak gdyby z jego ust nie wyszło właśnie coś o sile rażenia wielkiej bomby.  
— Nasz ślub? Cholera, odbiło ci? Niby czemu mamy zostać małżeństwem? Przecież się nienawidzimy.  
— Taaak — odparł Potter, myślami błądząc gdzie indziej. — Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam czekanie aż do Gwiazdki. Chyba załatwię sobie tę miotłę już teraz. O, ja tam się nie przejmuję takimi rzeczami. Chodziło mi tylko, no wiesz, o te wasze ślizgońskie sprawy.  
— Jakie znów ślizgońskie sprawy? — zazgrzytał zębami Draco. Nigdy dotąd nie zauważył równie wyraziście, jak mocno rąbnięty był Potter. Jakby to akurat do niego należało wydawanie inteligentnych osądów na temat tego, co jest, a co nie jest ślizgońską sprawą!  
— No bo zawsze byłeś draniem kochającym współzawodnictwo. A zostałbyś ostatnim Ślizgonem, który nie wziął jeszcze ślubu. Ale skoro ci to nie przeszkadza… Jak myślisz, dadzą nam zniżkę, jeśli kupimy dwie miotły naraz?  
— Potter, jak gdybym przejmował się takimi…  
Cholera, chwileczkę! Millicenta była mężatką. Blaise miał już za sobą trzy małżeństwa, a Pansy się właśnie do tego przymierzała. Do ślubu z Weasleyem, ale jednak do ślubu. Pozostawał on. Żadnej gustownej obrączki, żadnego tortu weselnego, żadnych odświętnych szat spod ręki renomowanego projektanta.  
Nie ma, kurwa, nawet mowy!  
— Hop, hop, Potter. Został nam miesiąc, żeby postawić ten cyrk na nogi. Po pierwsze, zero niebieskiego żarcia. Nie zamierzam tego tolerować. Po drugie, nie zaproszę ani jednego z rumuńskich krewnych Weasleyów. Mogę się założyć, że mają ich całe setki…  
Potter łypnął na niego spode łba.  
— Ty i Ron jesteście ze sobą spokrewnieni. Zapomniałeś, Pieprznięty Panie Czystokrwisty? Jeśli on ma jakichś Rumunów w rodzinie, to ty też ich masz. Których zresztą wcale nie posiada.  
Draco zamachał rękami, jakby chciał odpędzić myśli o możliwej obecności piegów w jego drzewie genealogicznym.  
— Będzie mnóstwo szampana i tortu czekoladowego, i…  
Och, i zmian. Pojawią się zmiany, a Draco nie znosił zmian. Obawa, którą poczuł, musiała odbić się na jego twarzy, ponieważ Potter przywołał go do siebie skinieniem zgiętego palca. Draco popełzł w jego stronę, wdrapując mu się na kolana.  
— Przed chwilą cieszyłeś się z szampana i tortu czekoladowego, a teraz coś cię wystraszyło. Co jest?  
— Czy to znaczy, że będziemy musieli mówić sobie po imieniu, bo, jeśli o mnie chodzi, coś takiego kompletnie złamałoby naszą umowę?  
— Nie widzę powodu, dlaczego mielibyśmy. Nigdy nie myślałem o tobie inaczej niż „Malfoy".  
— Nie przestanę cię nienawidzić.  
— Ależ nie musisz — zgodził się Potter. — Możliwe, że nawet znienawidzimy się jeszcze bardziej. Będziemy _zobowiązani_ do wzajemnej nienawiści, co nie?  
To miało sens. Absolutnie.  
— I powinniśmy zacząć znów prać się po pysku. Jasne, dawno już tego nie robiliśmy, ostatnio chyba na obiedzie w „Wężowym Języku", o ile pamiętam. Głównie dlatego, że obaj jesteśmy beznadziejni w czarach uzdrawiających, a nie dlatego, że nie chcemy! — dodał Draco pospiesznie.  
— Nadal mam wielką ochotę udusić cię przeciętnie dwadzieścia razy na tydzień. Ale masz rację. To nawet trochę żenujące. Obaj jesteśmy całkiem dobrymi czarodziejami, a nie wychodzą nam takie proste zaklęcia. Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy od razu przechodzili do seksu na zgodę, tak jak zawsze?  
— Tak jak zawsze — Draco uwielbiał brzmienie tych słów. — Mam zaprosić Blaise'a?  
— Tak, zaproś. Naprawdę chcesz wdać się w dyskusję z twoją matką, jeśli nie zaprosisz jej partnera? Ojca jej…  
— Nie przypominaj mi — wzdrygnął się Draco. — Niewyżyty zbok. Ale na pewno nie zaproszę ani jednego Tongańczyka od Granger. I nic nie zmieni mojego zdania w tym względzie.  
Potter zagapił się na niego.  
— Tongańczycy od Hermiony — powtórzył.  
— Czy ja ci jeszcze nigdy nie wspominałem, że nie cierpię przepasek na biodra? — prychnął Draco. — Obowiązek noszenia krawatów nie podlega dyskusji, a wizja krawatu i przepaski razem… — zatrząsł się z obrzydzenia.  
Zazwyczaj w takich chwilach zdziwienie Pottera zamieniało się w wybuch serdecznego śmiechu, któremu towarzyszyły jakieś komentarze o stanie umysłu Dracona, funkcjonującego w niezbadany i tajemniczy sposób. Co w języku Pottera równało się nazwaniu Dracona stukniętym. Ale w odróżnieniu od Pansy i Blaise'a, uporczywie nazywających go świrem, co zwykle kończyło się wrzeszczeniem na niego z nieznanych mu bliżej powodów, Potter, gdy nazywał go świrem, nie zaczynał się na niego wydzierać. Potter nazywał go świrem i zaczynał go całować, dotykając przy tym w bardzo miłych miejscach (etap kurczowego zaciskania rąk na barkach Dracona nie trwał długo), w nie mniej przyjemny sposób (szybko się uczył).  
Dziś też nie było inaczej. Namiętność między nimi nie była tak samo głęboka jak kiedyś. Była jakby głębsza. Zmieniona, ale i nie zmieniona. Ich ślub z pewnością będzie wspaniały, ale wszystkie fundamentalne sprawy pozostaną takie, jakie są teraz. Co do joty. Draco westchnął, poddając się naprawdę fantastycznym pocałunkom Pottera — Potter potrafił całować nawet lepiej niż Blaise. Kto by przypuszczał, że nienawiść może być czymś tak cudownym?

**Koniec**


End file.
